The Reason to Hate Fuji Syusuke
by The Silverclaimer
Summary: It's when Fuji learned about who's responsible for his failed relationships, that he started on devising how to let that person pay.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: Should you encounter and entry with the Title: 'Reason to Hate Fuji Syusuke', just don't mind it. This one is the real deal.**

**DISCLAIMER: Prince of Tennis isn't mine… **_**(…but I'm never losing hope that one day I'll be rich enough to buy the copyright from Konomi-sensei…)**_

* * *

'_I don't hate you.'_

Syusuke Fuji has gotten tired of hearing the statement from his past lovers.

They claim that they loved him, but eventually end up breaking with him in the long run. Worse, they would always assure him on the last part that they don't hate him.

If so, Fuji once asked, why break up?

Inui had given him the theory of intimidation which could've been felt by those whom he get acquainted with. After all, Syusuke Fuji was a campus celebrity in one way or another. Not only did his beauty exceed both sexes. His intelligence and 'kindness' seemed to have their well known magic of making almost everyone love him.

In short, he's likeable.

At first he enjoyed the attention.

But that was before it started to ruin every romantic relationship he had. By then Fuji started to see the previous blessing as a form of curse; a curse which he also was not willing to erase. As ironic as it seemed, Fuji had gone so accustomed to being the center of attention that even if how many break-ups he had experienced, he still would deny the intimidation that his qualities give.

He still continued to date girls.

On his third year high school, perhaps out of desperation for the lack of a long-running love life, Fuji had started to date with men.

The memory of how Yumiko, Yuuta, and the whole Seigaku tennis club reacted when they learned about his relationship with Shiraishi Kuranosuke still brings giggles to Fuji.

'_They looked like they've just heard the declaration of World War III.'_ Fuji had thought.

Yet what he thought was the best, and probably the most promising relationship in his entire high school life proved to be another failure when Shiraishi finally told him how things aren't working for the both of them anymore.

Fuji had nodded in agreement on that statement, though in reality he couldn't point out where exactly things went wrong, or if there is even a thing of some sort. The way he looked at it, he and Shiraishi together was a perfect pair.

But his thoughts didn't matter. Fuji had readily let his first boyfriend go. He was then wise enough to know that if he held on too tight, even their friendship wouldn't endure. He's a genius. Of course he knew things.

He still went on dates after his break-up with Shiraishi, but he took none of those which followed seriously. To Fuji, it was just plainly an act of enjoying his teenage and high school life. He started to stop thinking about what it is that others saw, for them to leave him. He got tired. And he decided it's best if he just leave things the way they are.

As inevitable as the coming of spring after the winter however, Fuji was pulled back into finding out by himself what went wrong.

Few months from now, he'll graduate from high school. College, he knew, will be entirely different from the world he came to love. Fuji at least wanted to clear off everything first before he finally buries the memories down.

At least he could have answers.

"_Well? I have to say you've grown more gorgeous compared to the last time I saw you." _Shiraishi said with a smile.

They sat beside each other on a park bench that afternoon. With the sun just about to set, Fuji wondered if it was the right time to ask the question. He inwardly smiled at himself. Of course it was.

"_We just saw each other the day before yesterday, just in case you forgot. And you said the same thing."_ he retorted.

"_I'm just being honest."_

Fuji gave the other guy a fake smile; the kind which says, _'You're not a very good liar.'_

"_C'mon..don't be so hard on yourself. Smile like you always do."_

Fuji shrugged.

"_Fine, so you're a man of your words today then?"_

"_Shoot."_

Fuji nodded and thought for a second_. "Why did you break up with me?"_ he asked, half-expecting the other guy to laugh at him. Shiraishi didn't.

They stood staring at each other for quite a while. When Shiraishi opened his mouth to speak, Fuji's phone rang.

Fuji had intended to turn off his phone, but changed his mind when he saw the caller I.D.

"_For awhile. I have to take this."_ he said, turning his back to Shiraishi almost immediately before answering the call.

"_Hey…I…yes of course." _Fuji said followed by a series of nods. If he had only been facing Shiraishi, he would have noticed how the other guy shook his head, apparently knowing how Fuji would exactly respond to the caller. But Fuji wasn't. When the call ended, Fuji faced him back and sighed.

"_It's uh…..he's…"_

"_Tezuka."_ Shiraishi said, in a tone that needs no confirmation. He stared at the phone on Fuji's hand intently as if remembering something.

Had Shiraishi kept on staring, Fuji would've pocketed his phone. But Shiraishi eventually looked at him.

"_I know you weren't aware."_ he said.

Fuji frowned and cocked his head in question. _"Aware of what?"_

"_Of the reason why none of your relationships last."_

Fuji gaped and raised a brow. He didn't like the tone of what Shiraishi meant.

"_I don't know which of what you're talking about is an answer to my question."_

Shiraishi shrugged. _"You have your answer."_ he said, gesturing to the phone on Fuji's hand.

Fuji frowned.

"_It's Tezuka, Fuji. Tezuka's the reason why none of your relationships lasted for more than 3 months, ours excluded."_ Shiraishi said, as if telling Fuji an obvious fact.

Fuji gave him the 'are-you-crazy' kind of look.

"_Honest."_ Shiraishi said, raising his right hand to emphasize his point. _"You dated many, but every time Tezuka asks for your presence, it's like your date doesn't exist anymore. You even refused to do it when he suddenly called you back then."_

Fuji's face turned crimson.

He very well knew what Shiraishi was talking about. It was one time when the other guy had asked him to have sex, which, Fuji had initially agreed. But well, Tezuka did call, and tadaa! Plans totally wiped out. Shiraishi also didn't dare to ask Fuji again. His ego was so crushed and reduced to pieces that he literally didn't talk to Fuji for a week.

"_You really stabbed me right there Syusuke…I couldn't believe a phone call's more important than a half-naked me. You insulted me big time."_ Shiraishi said, faking a hurt feeling though Fuji could see the pure intent on his tone to just tease him for fancy purposes.

"_Nonsense."_

"_Whatever you say, that's how it was. That's still how things are right now. Now come to think of it, how would I look like if faced with Tezuka in person? I was thrown away against a phone call.. how much more if Tezuka's really there. Hell…you'd probably reduce me to a non-living."_

"_Fine!"_ Fuji snapped, face blushing intensely. _"Fine, I'm sorry…..I'm sorry if….I was too insensitive…I was…things aren't….."_

Fuji's voice trailed off, as he suddenly found words difficult. He sighed.

"_You know I had to say that."_ Shiraishi said, now with a gentle smile. _"You're hard-headed and proud. You wouldn't have considered what I said."_

At that moment, Fuji admitted, Shiraishi was making some sense.

And he knew he should make one as well.

* * *

Tezuka was expecting Fuji that afternoon. They were scheduled to finalize their line-up for the upcoming tennis matches in the absence of their vice-captain Oishi.

He was expecting Fuji to be late. In fact when he glanced at his wrist watch, it was 15 minutes past the time they've scheduled to meet at his house. Tezuka was fine with it though. It was a short notice after all.

Tezuka knew what to expect that afternoon.

What he didn't expect was for Fuji to push him inside his own house after he opened the door for him 20 minutes after the scheduled time.

While Tezuka had expected a 'not perfect' mood from Fuji, he surely didn't count being pinned against the wall, with a tennis genius kissing him hard as part of that 'bad mood'.

"_I'm not sure if this makes us even, but I need to do something."_ Fuji said, catching his breath after kissing his captain senseless.

Tezuka stood gaping.

Fuji let his head fall back and sighed. _"Right. Now it all makes sense."_

Tezuka heard him, but refused to understand what the statement meant. For all he knew, what happened doesn't make any sense at all.

"_It's your fault why I don't have a love life right now."_ Fuji accused, now looking straight at his captain.

Tezuka still didn't say anything, but the glare he threw at Fuji was enough of a response to make the tensai understand how he was not enjoying his game this time.

Fuji rested his hands on his waist.

"_You're indebted to Shiraishi, captain."_ Fuji said, feeling Tezuka's now deadly glare boring into him like scalpels maneuvering their way to precise incisions. _"And the only thought that I'm having right now is on how to make you pay."_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Oh my!**

**Clock says 1:14 am! I got to sleep! Er…this was supposed to be a one-shot….grrr…anyway! See you on Chapter 2! **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Prince of Tennis is Konomi-sensei's..**

* * *

Fuji just stared at the sheets of paper on the living room table. When Tezuka had slammed them in front of him a moment ago, he didn't flinch, though his heart did lose its rhythm.

"_I already made the arrangements. You go ahead and take a look."_ Tezuka commanded, voice sneered in authority, and glares not leaving Fuji ever since.

Fuji swallowed hard, got the sheets of paper and pretended to read them. What he thought was a brave start when he made the first move in trapping Tezuka earlier turned futile when he got the response he deserved.

Tezuka actually did nothing. No bloodshed. No outburst. Not even an argument. Nothing. Just silence.

And that's exactly what made the stoic, feared captain of the Seigaku tennis club more dangerous. Fuji remembered how he held his breath when Tezuka just walked past through him after giving him the death glare. When the spectacled guy came back apparently from his room, he slammed himself on the sofa, skimming the papers he was now holding. He looked so engrossed with what he was doing that Fuji felt like his presence was totally forgotten. He knew it was possible if it's Tezuka. Even if he was aware of it, he still felt insulted.

The spectacled guy never said anything, but Fuji got the message well.

And that answers the question why he was now sitting across their captain, mindful of every sigh and frown that crept on Tezuka's face.

"_They're fine. Everyone's in good shape, so I don't see why there will be a problem with our line-up."_ Fuji said, carefully placing back the papers on the table.

The room fell silent, and he had the feeling that the inevitable confrontation will now begin. He straightened himself up and directed his eyes to the man across him. And just when he did, Fuji immediately wished he hadn't.

Looking back at him was Tezuka's hazel eyes, one brow arched in mockery, though Fuji only saw the gorgeous part of it. Fuji fought the stare, but eventually gave up and settled on lowering down his own.

'_Wrong move, Syusuke..'_ he thought when he became aware that instead of looking away, his eyes were now glued on Tezuka's lips. Worse, Fuji knew the other guy noticed judging from the sigh that he gave out.

"_Your opinion on the team's well-being is not what I'm asking Fuji."_ Tezuka started in a dangerous tone, though once again, Fuji could only hear it as 'sexy'. _"I'd like to know if the risk we're facing in the reshuffling us justifiable enough."_

Fuji nodded absentmindedly.

"_Then say so."_ Tezuka admonished. _"And please stop staring."_ he added, snatching the papers on the table and making side notes on it with the pen he had.

That's when Fuji managed to pull out the will to look away and wipe out the dirty thoughts he had in his mind which involved Tezuka's kissable…

"_Shit.."_ he muttered in clenched teeth, unable to erase the thought.

A glare.

"_Right. Sorry…"_ Fuji apologized, remembering how Tezuka despised cursing.

They remained silent for a while; five minutes or ten, maybe more. Fuji lost track of the time as he busied himself observing Tezuka's figure as if in a totally different dimension. The spectacled guy was still occupied by whatever he was writing down on the sheets of paper, and Fuji need not to deal with the technicalities. Instead, he chose a better angle which is to map out Tezuka's physical appearance.

Shiraishi was right. Tezuka has always been a special person in Fuji's life. But that relationship revolved around tennis, and nothing more. Fuji had never thought about the other guy as someone who is a potential lover. Their priorities and visions were just too complicated for such things. Besides, Fuji knew Tezuka was not really romantic. He might know how to be one, but doing it for a special someone is an entirely different story.

But looking on how things are right now, with his full attention fixed on the guy across him, sensing the hidden message behind Tezuka's every gesture, admiring his unique way of holding his pen, wondering how firm Tezuka's grip would be against his wrist, fantasizing on Tezuka's delicate and soft lips nibbling on his neck…..

A sharp sigh from Tezuka cut Fuji off his dangerous thoughts.

"_You're still staring."_ Tezuka pointed out, eyes now fix on Fuji's flushed face.

"_None of your business."_

Tezuka glared. _"I can't concentrate."_

Fuji smiled and leaned back on the couch. _"Not my problem."_

This time, Tezuka was the first one who looked away. He put the papers back on the table with the pen on top and adjusted his glasses.

"_Fine. Let's discuss your issues."_ he decided, knowing that Fuji wouldn't stop unless he address whatever it was that his teammate would like to talk about.

He slightly leaned forward to indicate that he was taking the matter at hand seriously, and he's not accepting any crap that Fuji might be thinking.

"_I told you, didn't I? You're the reason why I don't have the love life I deserve right now, captain."_

Tezuka didn't take the bait.

Fuji smiled. When Tezuka decided to listen, he knew victory was his.

"_All of them broke up with me not because I'm undesirable or whatever." _he started. _"They just thought they're not good enough to compete with the mighty Kunimitsu Tezuka."_

Tezuka knew he's getting none of the topic, but decided to listen. He knew Fuji better; the tennis genius who doesn't stop unless you give him exactly what he wants. Right now, Fuji wants time, and Tezuka was wise enough to realize that he has no other choice than to give his teammate that right.

Fuji also leaned forward. _"You always have this tendency to meddle in with my relationships. And just so you know, I don't appreciate it at all."_

That, really got on his nerves.

"_So what you're saying is, I'm the reason why your past lovers hate you?"_

Fuji's smile widened. _"Exactly."_

Tezuka raised a brow in amusement. _"And I meddle in with your affairs?"_

Fuji nodded.

Tezuka snickered, grabbed the sheets of paper and his pen from the table, and stood up. _"Alright Fuji. I've had enough of your pranks today. Now go home and rest."_ he dismissed as he marched towards his room.

Tezuka didn't mind closing the door behind him, knowing that Fuji followed. He placed the sheets on a clean white folder and stacked it on the sets of files he labeled as 'Tennis Documents'.

When he turned, he saw Fuji leaning just by the door frame.

"_Go home Fuji."_

"_Unless you do something, no one's going home."_

Tezuka sighed. _"Do something about what?"_ he asked almost exasperated. He fought the urge to lie down on his bed, thinking that Fuji might do something stupid again like 'that' kiss earlier. He wouldn't do more risks. Not when his parents are due home anytime soon.

Fuji finally stepped forward, closed the door behind him and pressed its lock. Tezuka frowned. He really didn't like this.

"_Fuji…"_

"_Don't worry. It's not what you think. Well, not yet. We'll get to that part soon. Just don't get so excited Tezuka. Let me handle things for the two of us from now on."_

Tezuka sat down on the edge of his bed. Fuji walked closer.

"_For now though, let's settle on this…."_ Fuji said, as he bent down and kissed his captain on the lips…for the second time that day.

Tezuka didn't stop him, but he also didn't respond. He just stood still and let Fuji do whatever he wants just like what he asked.

"_Very nice…"_ Fuji said with a satisfied smile, their faces few centimeters away from each other. _"I'll expect a better one next time though."_

And then he pulled away. He went for the door-

"_Fuji." _Tezuka called out.

The tennis genius turned back.

"_Two hundred laps around the court tomorrow."_ Tezuka said, refusing to look at Fuji's direction.

"_Fine. No prob-"_

Tezuka glared, finally looking at him. _"Make it the whole week."_

Fuji gaped in disbelief.

On his way home that day, he wondered if what Tezuka meant was a whole week of kissing sessions as well.

'_That should be interesting.' _he thought.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Alright ladies and gentlemen, let's settle well on that for now, ne?**

**Thanks for the read!**

**Ja!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

* * *

Student Council Office…

"_Oh…I…I didn't…I-I'm sorry…"_ a female second year member of the student council stammered, few seconds after she walked into a very compromising situation; with Fuji comfortably seated on Tezuka's desk and leaning close enough for her to conclude that he was about to kiss Tezuka. _"I should have knocked. Go on, I….I'll…just..you know..leave.."_ she said, tone marked when uncertainty when she noticed Tezuka's sharp look at her.

She's no genius, but being Tezuka's secretary in the council gave her the opportunity to know things he meant with his eyes. Right now, she thought she saw Tezuka's silent plea to stay.

She swallowed hard and cleared her throat. _"Or…maybe not.." _she mumbled.

Fuji leaned away from Tezuka, deliberately taking his time to make sure the lady intruder understood that he was not at all surprised or worried, but rather unpleased with the unwelcome presence.

He faced her, still on top of the table and crossed his right leg over the other.

"_Well...regardless of whether you leave or stay Ms. Kisaragi, Tezuka and I have our unfinished business to take care of. So it's either you leave and forget you ever saw us, or stay and risk seeing misconduct which might go against your secretarial principles." _Fuji said with a gentle smile, gauging the reaction of the woman across him.

True. Fuji had never met the woman in person. But words have it that she's one sharp, apprehensive, direct personality hiding under transparent glasses. Unlike Tezuka's naturally redoubtable presence, Kisaragi's was one which doesn't even draw attention. Fuji had proven it just few seconds ago.

And despite giving off the impression that she and Tezuka were the exact opposite of each other, Fuji knew better to decide that Kisaragi was more likely the same with Tezuka's personality, in a unique subtle mix of feminism; exactly why he didn't like her even before they met.

"_I called for her, Fuji."_ Tezuka said, buttoning back the first three on his shirt. _"Now get out of here."_ he commanded, standing up from his chair and going straight for the door so he can open it wider for his teammate. Kisaragi moved a step aside.

Fuji shrugged and jumped off the table. _"That's really rude."_ he said just when he reached by the door.

Tezuka just looked at him.

"_Fine."_ Fuji said stepping out of the room.

But just when Tezuka started to close the door behind him, Fuji made a swift turn, grabbing Tezuka's arm and pulling him close.

"_I changed my mind… It's not fine."_ he whispered before clashing his lips on his captain's.

Tezuka had immediately pushed him away as he brought his arm on his lips, wiping away any possible mark from Fuji's assault. The blue-eyed boy smirked. He looked at Kisaragi in what seemed like a challenge to do something before taking his leave.

With Tezuka and her dumbfounded secretary left alone in the office, the former couldn't quite decide how to start his defense for himself. He knew questions were inevitable.

"_Go ahead Kisaragi. I know you've got a lot on your mind." _Tezuka said as he went back on his original position behind his desk.

The air indifference suddenly became apparent, yet he knew respect and discipline still reigned despite the circumstance. Now they're talking business. He knew there's no way she'll vent her frustration about the scene right there while they're inside the office. Still..

"_Right. But I'd rather not meddle in with your personal business. I've got tons of things to worry about my own."_

"_I know. I'm sorry."_

"_Apology accepted Tezuka. Just please…don't do the same mistake again here. And I take back my apology earlier. I don't think I have anything to be sorry about after all."_

Tezuka nodded. _"Of course."_ he said.

Kisaragi moved to her table, gathered the documents she left behind and motioned to leave.

"_And that was really nothing…Mio…"_ Tezuka said just when she had opened the door to go out.

The woman nodded and headed out.

Tezuka brought his face to his hands. He wondered why he didn't stop Fuji's when he started making his advances visible. He knew of Fuji's preference and that of his past relationship to Shiraishi. Therefore, he should have all the idea what Fuji was up to when Fuji started to play with him.

The blue-eyed boy was trying to make a pass on him, and Tezuka had to make it clear to himself that there's no way he'll ever allow his teammate to have any chance to monopolize situations.

But he let it happen.

"_Fuji….Syusuke…."_ Tezuka mumbled, leaning back his head on his swivel chair.

The ringing of his phone snapped him out from his thoughts. The number came from an unregistered caller, yet he found no reason not to answer.

"_So Tezuka…How did it go?"_ Fuji's soft voice came from the other line.

"_A new number."_ the spectacled guy said, slowly massaging his temples with his fingers.

"_Nope..just a spare one. For emergency."_

"_You want to talk?"_

"_Aren't we?"_

Tezuka paused and leaned deeper on his seat. He turned his chair to his right so that he could see the view from the glass window of the office. Outside, soft drizzle left droplets of water on the glass window.

"_I'd like to settle things straight Fuji.."_ he started.

He didn't hear any response from the other line and had assumed it as his signal to continue whatever he was about to say.

"_I'm aware of what you're trying to do. But in as much as I'd understood what it meant, I couldn't quite get myself to equally appreciate it the way you want."_

Fuji chuckled. _"Have it your way then. I don't mind entertaining your way of showing appreciation."_

"_Very well. So from now on you have to stop making passes on me."_

Silence.

"_I'm aware of it Fuji." _Tezuka said.

Fuji hummed from the other line before saying; _"..that?..."_

"_That you're flirting with me."_

That comment made Fuji burst into laughter, and Tezuka had to pull his phone away from his ears to refrain from damaging his eardrum from the sound.

He waited for Fuji to stop. When the other guy did, Tezuka started speaking, only to be cut off by Fuji's own words.

"_And what made you think I'll ever flirt with you?"_ Fuji asked in between giggles.

Tezuka froze. He didn't expect that.

"_C'mon Tezuka…"_ Fuji continued, containing his own giggles. _"Both of us know we're no ingredient for romance."_

Tezuka frowned. _"I didn't say anything about us. What I'm trying to say is-"_

"_Is how I flirt with you? Who said so?"_ Fuji probed, and Tezuka could hear that this time, his team mate meant no joke. In fact he could say the atmosphere suddenly made a considerable ninety degree shift; with Fuji apparently the one who demands ears this time.

"_That's what you're doing Fuji. You might call it differently but the appeal is the same."_

"_Similar, Tezuka…..Not the same."_ Fuji clarified. _"You want to get things straight? Fine. Let me tell you what exactly I plan to accomplish with this mission."_

Tezuka inwardly snickered. _'Mission?'_ Whatever happened to the mighty genius of Seigaku must be something big; enough to affect a significant part of his ability to think properly.

"_I'll make you love me Tezuka. So much that you couldn't get over a day without thinking about me."_

Tezuka knew the idea was a joke, but decided to play along with the other guy's whims. He had nothing to lose after all. In fact, if guided with the right responses, he could end this nonsense right then, right there.

"_And you say you're not flirting."_ he responded.

"_Flirting is impulsive, unproductive, whimsical act of teasing. What I plan is something bigger. Something serious. And before you knew it captain, you'll struggle to free yourself away from the trap."_ Fuji said, smiling. _"But of course that wouldn't matter anymore. I'll make sure you're not getting away."_

Tezuka sighed, taking matters at hand and letting Fuji lay down his thoughts. One of the most effective ways of defeating your enemies is making them your friends, letting them give you access on what they have in mind. Fuji is technically not an enemy, but if he's trying to be one, then Tezuka thought its best to keep him close at bay.

"_And you really think telling me is the best way for you to accomplish your mission. Sounds unlikely to me."_ Tezuka said.

"_Exactly my point. It's because I'm just telling you. The showing will come after. By then I'll decide what's best to do."_ Fuji said matter-of-factly.

Tezuka weighed Fuji's words and decided to give a thorough thought about it later on. The blue-eyed boy could have been bluffing, but the fact that he already started to make his intentions clear is one thing Tezuka couldn't just set aside. Not especially after Fuji kissed him not just once, not twice, but thrice. He cringed at the thought.

Fuji being attractive and beautiful, that Tezuka recognizes.

But he, being the one attracted to the beautiful Fuji is one thought he couldn't, shouldn't, and would never entertain. He could bet his annual allowance and virginity on that.

"_Then I guess that settles it. See you around Fuji."_ Tezuka said, ending the call without waiting for the other guy's response.

Tezuka pocketed his phone, but brought it out again after a second when a thought came across him. He dialed a number and waited for the receiver to pick up. Tezuka sighed in relief when the familiar voice came in the other line.

"_Yes. There's something I need to discuss with you in private."_ he said.

"_Right now?"_ the voice from the other line asked.

"_If you have time."_

"_Of course. Where are you?"_

Tezuka glanced at the wall clock in the office. He still had more than an hour before the school guards made their rounds.

"_Student Council Office."_ he said.

"_I'll be there."_ responded the voice.

"_And Inui?..."_ Tezuka hesitated. _"Let's keep this conversation between the two of us."_

A knowing smile crept on Inui's lips. _"Of course, Tezuka."_

And he ended the call.

Inui adjusted his glasses and scribbled something on his notebook.

"_See? I told you. He's going to ask for your help."_ Fuji said, eyeing Inui's newly-developed 'Platinum Mix', which will be part of the regulars' daily menu starting tomorrow.

Inui turned his attention to Fuji and smiled. _"I'll only grant you this favor because you helped me out with the new drink."_ he said. _"I wouldn't do another bargain involving Tezuka after this."_ he added as he headed out of the chemistry lab.

Fuji followed his friend's retreating figure with a smile. When he was sure Inui's gone, he turned and faced the vast array of Inui's labeled experiments.

'_Well…I'm sure he'd appreciate some help.'_ Fuji thought as he went for a test tube containing metal gray liquid and poured its contents on the new drink they've developed.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Fuji just declared war!**

**Let's see who'll win this time!**

***clears throat*…[and good luck for your new drink Seigaku regulars!]**

**Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Prince of Tennnis isn't mine.**

* * *

Inui reread the things he had written during his conversation with Tezuka. Despite staying close to their captain for over three years, Inui had to admit Tezuka has always been a fresh new start. Inui would know what Tezuka thinks now, and might not be as confident after a second or two. Things just don't remain static when it comes to the spectacled guy.

The conversation they had earlier just added to the proof.

When Tezuka asked for his opinion on how to deal with Fuji's advances in a quick and precise way, Inui, in one of those rare cases, didn't know how to answer.

Not that he wasn't aware of what Fuji was doing. The blue-eyed boy had enough of the confidence to actually tell him about his plan beforehand. To the data specialist, the hesitation was brought about by the conflict of interest he feels on that of keeping his word to Fuji, and that of his personal desire to find out what happens the moment Tezuka actually does as he say.

Inui closed his notebook, and carefully placed it inside his bag.

No one could fathom how far Fuji would go once he learned that he lied.

And that's exactly why he didn't need to know.

* * *

Fuji gracefully made his way to their classroom. He was in a very good mood that day for two very good reasons. One, because his siblings are both away for a week-long trip, giving him the right to own the house. Two, because Inui had made sure Tezuka didn't take his plan seriously.

'_Wrong move, captain…This time's more serious..'_ he thought to himself as he casually walked closer to Tezuka's desk.

The captain wasn't around yet. His seatmate was.

"_Hey.."_ Fuji greeted him with a gently tap on the shoulder as he settled on the seat behind. _"You're early."_

The man smiled, but didn't turn his head to face Fuji. _"You're just behind your usual arrival time." _he said.

Fuji shrugged and glanced at the door. Tezuka should be there any minute now. It's amazing what excitement can do to your mentality. Since he woke up that morning, Fuji had already thought about what he needs to do. He would behave; act obedient, and pretend to be ill, knowing that Tezuka would take him personally to the clinic. If it doesn't work, then he had to play dumb on their oral exam in Tezuka's favorite subject, Math.

The day would then conclude with him, having a practice match with a non-regular tennis member, whom he had intended to give the win. With Inui's help, the schedules are already done.

Fifteen minutes passed and no Tezuka Kunimitsu arrived.

"_Is everything alright? With the tennis club?"_ Tezuka's seatmate asked, now shifting from his seat so that he could face Fuji.

"_Of course, why?"_

The other guy hesitated, scratching the back of his head with a hand. _"Well that's strange..I..uh…just heard Tezuka's taking a couple of days break..something impersonal, they say.."_

"_They?"_ Fuji asked, eyeing his classmate with probing stares.

"_Student Council. I went to their office earlier to return Tezuka's notes. And that's what they told me."_

Fuji tilted his head to the side as if in thought. _"And what made you think it was because of tennis?"_

The guy in front of him shrugged. _"Well, aside from school and tennis, what else could there be? And we both know it's not about school."_

Fuji nodded. The man has a point. He slowly stood up and heaved a sigh.

"_Speaking of that, I think there's one more reason."_ Fuji said with a smile.

The guy nodded, interested. _"What?"_

Fuji leaned down and whispered to the guy's ear, _"Me."_

And then he left, leaving all his things and Tezuka's blushing seatmate behind.

* * *

Fuji smirked at the sight of the person who was, according to _'them'_, supposed to be on leave. Tezuka ditched the morning classes only to favor practicing on the courts at the hottest time of the day. Had he not thought about the other guy's brilliance and practicality, Fuji would've concluded that Tezuka was out because he was running away from him. But then again, Inui did say he didn't take the plan seriously.

"_Interesting..Now you finally decided that tennis is more important than academics."_ Fuji said, entering the courts, weighing what could be the most appropriate move on this unexpected turn of events.

Tezuka turned at his direction and offered a small smile. Fuji raised a brow, amused by the gesture.

"_Let's have a game."_ he said.

Fuji found the offer strange, but nevertheless nodded. _"I didn't bring my racquet. Mind if I use yours?"_

Tezuka gestured him to his duffel bag at the bench.

"_Thanks."_

Fuji admits that he wants to start his plan in any way possible. But judging from how it looked like at the moment, he had to temporarily hold it off. This game's just as important as his plan just because it was Tezuka. And he knew he still had to get even with him right after his defeat on the ranking selection match they had prior to the National competition. Unless he does, he'll never recognize any of his present improvements no matter how valid they are in Inui's calculation.

He positioned himself on the opposite side of the court. _"You serve first!"_ he shouted at Tezuka who was on the other end.

When Tezuka did just as he said, Fuji immediately knew something was up. Tezuka Kunimitsu never ever allows himself to have the service game unless they do it on rules. Whatever it was on their captain's mind, Fuji knew he'll find out soon enough.

"_Ne Tezu-"_

But before he can even talk, Tezuka had already served the ball, fast and hard, landing just an inch beside Fuji's left foot, and eventually bouncing up the fence where it stuck. Fuji looked at Tezuka, amused.

"_This one's a serious game, isn't it?"_ he asked, knowing the answer even before he asked it.

When Tezuka threw the ball up for another serve, Fuji took his position and smiled. He might not win this time, but he'll surely not make it easy for Tezuka either.

* * *

Later that afternoon on their tennis practice, Fuji found himself actually doing a hundred times the exact opposite of what he originally planned. With him, destroying every single player that took their place on the opposite side of the court he was occupying.

No mercy. Only plain desire to defeat anyone regardless of who they were. Even a janitor, or a teacher wouldn't matter. He just needs to have something to vent his frustration, confusion, and slight surprise into.

"_Enough, Fuji. Kawamura and I will now be using this court."_ Oishi said, trying to sound firm, though the worried look on his face totally betrayed the message he would have wanted to convey. Contrary to driving Fuji off, Oishi would have wished to talk to him for awhile about his behavior.

But of course that has to wait. Right now, his duties as the vice-captain is of priority. The glare he received from Tezuka when he opted to approach Fuji prior to their practice that afternoon was enough to make him understand what he needs to do first.

However, he had to admit his decision was driven more because he was afraid of their captain particularly that day; with no apparent reason.

"_Perfect. We can play against each other then."_ Fuji beamed, catching his breath, as the last of his non-regular victim that day went out scurrying out of the court.

"_Fuji.."_

"_C'mon Oishi…I'm not particularly in the mood to be patient today."_ Fuji said, picking the tennis balls just behind him and walking to the baseline.

Oishi, who didn't know what to do, looked around to see if Tezuka was anywhere near. He sighed in relief when he spotted the familiar figure some meters away beside Inui. As if hearing his thoughts, Tezuka looked back at his direction, frowned, and nodded.

Oishi shook his head and went on his position opposite to Fuji. He didn't know if he has to be thankful that Tezuka just allowed him in to a lion's den.

"_Judging from how things look on every angle, I'd speculate you did something unexpected this time, Tezuka.."_ Inui said while observing Eigi and Ryoma's game next to Fuji's court. He scribbled few things on his notebook and looked at his wrist watch. _"There seemed to have been an extra percent of agitation on Fuji's behavior today than usual." _he continued, now closing his notebook and tucking his pen on his jersey pocket. _"And I'd surely appreciate any information you can provide about this development."_

Without looking at the data specialist, Tezuka adjusted his glasses and sighed. _"I did exactly what you suggested."_

Inui didn't move an inch, but kept on listening. Tezuka responded with a sigh before he went on telling the taller guy what happened earlier that afternoon.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**STOP right here!**

**Alright! Next chapter's going to be the answer to what exactly happened **_**'earlier that afternoon'**_**. For now, CONTAIN YOUR CURIOUSITY!**

**..and of course, reviews are loved!**

**Thanks for the read!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Prince of Tennis**

* * *

_Earlier that afternoon….._

"_Heartbreaking, but expected."_ Fuji said with a smile as he extended his hand for a handshake. He lost the game at 7-4, yet the self-reprimand he should've done to himself right now laid suppressed, aware of the game's result even as they started. He wasn't at his best after all. Not when majority of his attention was fixed on how Tezuka's sweat- drenched shirt provided him a suggestive view of the beauty behind that thin cloth.

Tezuka shook his hand and nodded.

"_So, don't you think it's now time to attend classes? I'm sure the teachers wouldn't mind us ditching off, but you know..I'd rather have my record clean before graduation."_

Tezuka nodded with hesitation. Fuji pretended he didn't notice and handed the other guy the racquet he borrowed.

"_Fuji…"_ Tezuka called just when Fuji started his way out of the court.

When Fuji turned, Tezuka walked closer, his racquet still at hand, and cleared his throat. _"I..uh…there's-"_

And then the bell rang, signaling the end of the previous class and the start of the next one. Fuji didn't seem to mind as he only raised a brow, urging to Tezuka to continue what he was about to say.

Tezuka gently shook his head, dismissing his initial thoughts. _"Close your eyes."_ he said –er-commanded.

Fuji felt the air of amusement reigning over him as he swallowed the giggles that would have escaped from his lips. He had an idea of what their captain was trying to do, but he surely didn't know why, and it's funny.

"_I know what you're thinking, Fuji. But just do it."_

Fuji smiled, looking straight at the taller guy with open eyes. He was challenging him.

'_Fine.'_ Tezuka thought to himself as he held Fuji's shoulder, pulled himself closer, and leaned down so that his face was just an inch away from the blue-eyed boy. _"Now close your eyes."_ he whispered before he brought his lips against Fuji's.

Tezuka didn't know if he was doing it right. He had never really kissed anyone before on the lips -at least not by his own accord, so the hell if he knew how exactly it works. Surprisingly, Fuji didn't do anything. He just stood still, and let his captain kiss him – which was very unlikely considering how he had made his move the past days to get Tezuka's attention.

Yet there he was….standing dazed, partially confused, and totally detached from the current situation.

"_My gratitude….."_ Tezuka muttered when he pulled away. _"..for a great game.."_

Fuji heard him, but refused to acknowledge what he said. He looked away instead and waited for Tezuka to leave the court.

This was so out of plan.

And Fuji hated it.

* * *

"_Uh….so you actually kissed him."_ Inui stated, adjusting his glasses and once again opening his notebook to write his additional notes.

Tezuka felt a bit insulted. He of all people never wanted any recollection on what he did. But the fact that Inui asked for it meant that he's obliged to listen, criticize and give his opinion, not reiterate what's obvious, and then ignore him after he gave him what he needed.

"_I did what you said Inui. That's nothing more than that."_

"_And just what exactly did I say Tezuka?"_

The Seigaku captain frowned and faced his teammate. _"That surprise is my only advantage, and that I need to do that as soon as I can if I want Fuji to stop."_

Inui glanced at Fuji and Oishi's court. _"Right. In fact what you did was more than surprising."_ he said, and averted his attention back at Tezuka. _"But I wonder if 'surprised' could be the best word to describe Fuji right now."_

Tezuka frowned at Inui and looked at Fuji's figure meters away. _"Surprising him wasn't the point. Stopping him was."_

Inui nodded. _"And you think it worked?"_

Tezuka grabbed his racquet and handed Inui his own. _"The last time I checked, finding that out was supposed to be your job."_ he said as he went in on the available court at the far end corner.

Inui trailed behind, smiling at himself at the recent development.

What Tezuka did might not be enough to stop Fuji. But if his speculations are right, Fuji would've to change his strategies as well. Luckily, Inui's more than willing to lend a hand to them both. He was, after all, Seigaku's reliable student.

* * *

Seigaku's tennis club ended up spent out that day. With an additional 10-lap jog around the courts right after their one on one practices, everyone didn't have enough energy to even raise their protest the moment Inui made his introductory spiel about the new drink he recently developed.

Regulars or not, with the exception of Inui and Tezuka, everyone laid on the ground, panting hard and catching for their breaths. If they were even aware how Inui was already starting to prepare the glasses with his new drink, they didn't show. The whole team was just so tired. It wouldn't change anything after all. Either they drink Inui's juice or not, they'll still end up lying on the ground for some time.

"_Here..."_ Inui said, handling their tennis genius the first glass.

Everyone darted their look at Fuji, eyes filled with anticipation and fear, as if their life depended on him.

Fuji brought the glass containing the metal-gray liquid close to his mouth.

The team held their breath.

Fuji took a gulp and the team could hear themselves gasp in unison. _One…Two….Three…._ They waited for any signs that they'll live after the inescapable fate from Inui's drink. _Four…Five…..Six….._ Fuji swallowed hard, opened his eyes and glanced at Inui, confused.

"_Fuji….s-sempai?..."_ Momoshiro said, urging Fuji to say something and at least give them the slightest guarantee of their survival.

Nothing.

_Seven….Eight….Nine…._ Fuji blinked once, and then twice, and then several times as he staggered backwards. He searched the faces in front of him for no one in particular and saw how some of the members had started running away. The glass slipped off his hand and Fuji tried to hold on to something to prevent himself from falling…_Ten….Eleven_…..But everything turned blurry…._Twelve..Thirteen_…and black….._Fourteen…..Fifteen_…..

..and he collapsed.

The last thing Fuji remembered was a pair of strong arms catching him before he fell down.

* * *

"_It was a non-lethal miscalculation Tezuka. There wasn't any harm done. Something on the flavoring seemed to change. As to how it happened, I'm working on that now."_ Inui explained.

"_Non-lethal miscalculation or not, one of us collapsed."_ Tezuka said, glancing at Fuji's lying figure on one of the infirmary's bed. _"That's something we can't just take for granted."_

Inui nodded and checked his watch. _"I'll better be off now. Coach Ryuzaki needs to see me in five minutes."_

Tezuka dismissed him with a nod. He went closer to Fuji's bed and examined his sleeping form. He then picked up the examination results and diagnosis placed at the top of the bedside table.

'_Over fatigue, stress, and dehydration'_ said the report.

Tezuka flipped on the next pages and skimmed on the information. He was expecting to see some sort of _'chemical poisoning'_ on the findings, but as it turned out, Inui was right. No harm done. But Tezuka knew better to believe that the new drink shouldn't be served no matter what. He placed back the report on the table and debated if he needs to leave or stay.

It was quarter to six p.m., and the guards are set to make their rounds anytime from now. The on-duty doctor is being summoned to the office of the Athletics Department to discuss few issues on the upcoming high school Olympics, which leaves no one to look on to Fuji if he goes out.

Tezuka sighed and grabbed a chair. He sat down beside Fuji's bed, removed his glasses, and massaged the bridge of his nose. Today's not particularly the best day.

Fuji made a muffled sound and slowly opened his eyes. _"Crap…"_ he muttered as he adjusted his sight on the place he was in. Tezuka put back his glasses on and cleared his throat. Fuji looked at him and frowned.

"_Wh-..what happened?"_ he asked, cringing at the painful dryness of his throat.

Tezuka poured him a glass of water from the pitcher on the table. _"You passed out."_ he said.

Fuji took the glass of water from him and drank it in one gulp. _"That's weird."_ he replied, placing back the glass on the table. He shifted from his position on the bed so that he was sitting on it, facing their captain.

"_The report said you were dehydrated, over fatigued and stressed."_

"_That's all?"_ Fuji asked.

Tezuka nodded.

"_I wasn't even aware…funny."_

"_Or you just didn't care."_

Fuji shrugged. _"Sounds the same to me."_

"_Similar Fuji….not the same."_

Fuji glared at him with a dangerous smile. So Tezuka does keep track of conversations.

They settled in silence right after; the event earlier that day starting to dawn on both of them. Finally, Fuji gave out a sharp sigh, drawing Tezuka's attention.

"_Why did you do that?"_ Fuji asked without looking at the other guy.

"_Gratitude."_

"_That's the lamest reason I've heard."_

"_That's the truth."_

"_You're lying."_

"_You're entitled to your own opinion."_

Fuji smirked. _"Fine. If that is really your way of showing gratitude then shouldn't you do that again as payment for our past games all those years?"_

Tezuka was aware of the challenge, what he didn't know was if it's right to take it up right now.

"_Well?"_ Fuji probed.

Tezuka started to stand up, but Fuji held him down. _"I'll think about it Fuji." _he said.

Fuji plastered his dangerous smile. _"Of course captain. You can think about it. Now."_

Tezuka sank back on his seat and weighed his thoughts. If he goes out, which he can do if he wills it, Fuji's taking home the win; which means tomorrow, he once again had to endure more of Fuji's distractions. The stoic captain looked at his teammate.

"_Made your decision?"_ Fuji asked.

Tezuka knew what he's doing is taboo. But what's there to lose? He's tired of thinking, and even if he tried, he knew he wouldn't come up with something strong enough to stop Fuji without wrecking his personal schedule on the process.

"_Okay I get it."_

"_Good."_ Fuji beamed, moving closer to Tezuka. _"Now kiss me again. This time let's do it right."_

Tezuka hesitated but nodded.

Fuji smiled when he felt Tezuka's lips against his. Now that he thinks about it, his captain was actually good. Maybe not so much his type, but not bad either. He let Tezuka kiss him even if he's dying to take control. Fuji knew being submissive at times works best. When Tezuka pulled away, he held his nape, pulling him close.

"_Not yet captain.."_ Fuji whispered. _"Now let's try French."_ he said before claiming Tezuka's lips in a not so gentle manner.

Tezuka wanted to pull away, but when he tried to say something, Fuji only took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Worse, Tezuka was aware he was getting used to this as time passed. Damn. He's now even responding.

Perhaps their focus was so intense in what they're doing that they failed to notice how the front door of the infirmary gave out a squeak, and how two people went in.

"_In fact I can assure you Fuji can alrea-"_ Dr. Shiori, the on-duty school doctor stopped midway when she saw Tezuka and Fuji and the business they were engaged in just when she pulled away the curtain leading to the set of beds.

"_Well….."_ she said aloud staring at the two guys in front of her. Tezuka and Fuji immediately parted, face flushed not from surprise but more on the lack of air.

The doctor pursed a smile and darted a look between the two. _"I guess we have a serious situation in here."_

Inui, who came in with the doctor, appeared behind her. He cleared his throat and looked at Tezuka, trying to find answers. The stoic captain looked away.

"_We're just about to take our leave, doctor."_ Fuji said with a smile as he went out of bed and straightened his uniform.

Shiori smiled, getting the message. _"Of course Fuji."_

Tezuka and Fuji exited the scene immediately to avoid interrogation. They're both wise enough to realize that when it comes to Inui, situations tend to run in a totally different and complicated manner.

"_So…Inui-kun….what was that all about?"_ Dr. Shiori asked, not hiding her interest on the thing going on with two of her most favorite student in Seigaku.

Inui smiled. _"I'll find out soon enough."_

Shiori winked. _"Keep me posted."_

Inui nodded and left.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Whew…so if you're wondering where Tezuka and Fuji went, then good. We're on the same boat.**

**For now however, let's keep our cool and try to lower down the tension. Breathe ladies and gentlemen.**

**And heartfelt gratitude for the read.. **_**( I wish Tezuka will give you some kisses. But you know how the rule works. Tezuka is for Fuji..)**_


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I want to, but Prince of Tennis still doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

Why Tezuka ended up on top of Fuji's bed was expected. How it happened was an entirely different story.

"_Fuji I repeat. . ." _Tezuka demanded with those spear-sharp glares boring straight at his assailant.

Fuji smirked as he threw the phone to his gorgeous captain on bed. Tezuka caught it with his hand and immediately dialed a number.

Nothing.

He tried turning on his phone noticing the absence of any light.

Still, nothing.

Realizing what's wrong, he glared at Fuji.

"_I swear..I didn't do anything. Like…..seriously."_ Fuji said, putting on his most innocent look, though by heart he knew it only works on people other than the person in front of him.

"_Give me your phone."_ Tezuka demanded.

"_Lost it."_

'_Oh yes of course..'_ the captain thought grudgingly. _"Fine. Just….I need to call home."_

"_Landline?"_ Fuji offered.

Tezuka thought for a second before he shook his head. He wasn't planning to call home after all. What he wants is to contact Inui and ask him to help him out of the situation – without Fuji knowing of course. _"No…never mind. Let's just get things over with."_

Fuji smiled at that. He sat beside his captain on his bed and leaned closer.

"_Alright…so….how do we start?.."_

Tezuka looked at Fuji in a way that should have made him feel like an idiot.

"_Oh…right…you're a virgin."_ Fuji said, biting his lower lip to prevent himself from giggling.

"_And you're not?"_ Tezuka retorted with a smirk. He knew of Fuji's past relationships. Despite that, Tezuka would still bet that if Fuji did have sex with his lovers before, those times were merely contained on women and never on men. He didn't know why he was so sure about it. He just was.

But his thoughts suddenly didn't matter when Fuji clutched the collar of his shirt and pulled him close.

"_Try me." _Fuji whispered in what could Tezuka only think of as seductive. He immediately brushed away the idea.

"_I'm not..No look. I don't do this. Not ever with a woman, more so with a man, Fuji. Now tell me which of what I'm saying doesn't make sense because I don't think I'll ever agree to whatever you are suggesting."_

Fuji shrugged. _"Nothing. I totally get it."_

"_Then why-"_

"_Because you're such an insensitive person that you don't understand what's going on."_ Fuji said casually, his smile vanishing behind those jaded eyes and emotionless face. The thought of why he was doing this to their captain suddenly popped out his mind, and he didn't like it.

"_Then by all means enlighten me."_

Fuji pulled away and stood out of bed. He reached for his phone on top of his study table and keyed in few commands. When he found what he needed, he faced Tezuka and held out his phone.

"_Honest…You dated many, but every time Tezuka asks for your presence, it's like your date doesn't exist anymore. You even refused to do it when he suddenly called you back then."_ came Shiraishi's recorded voice.

Tezuka gaped at the phone on Fuji's hand. Was it what this was all about? Shiraishi's lame way of putting the blame on him? If not plain absurdity, he didn't know what to call it.

"_Fuji that's-"_

"_Unreasonable, absurd, and irrelevant? Maybe. But I'm sorry if it makes sense to me."_ Fuji cut off as he placed his phone back on the table.

Tezuka gave out a sharp sigh and slammed himself down on bed. He shut his eyes and did his best to think clear. Even if he learned where the hell these things came from, he still couldn't tell what Fuji was trying to accomplish. Making him fall for him? Tezuka inwardly snickered. Hardly. If there was something behind all these, that would be revenge; revenge for something not even worth the time.

"_You weren't a genius for nothing."_ he said. _"And if your relationships fail, that's not because of me."_

Fuji gave a bitter laugh. _"My fault then? Why does it always have to be me when all I did was to make sure nothing goes wrong?"_

With his eyes still closed, Tezuka said, _"I never said it was yours."_

Fuji darted him an incredulous look. _"Why do I get this feeling that it was all because of you?"_

Tezuka opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He tried to remember the last time he had a conversation with Fuji that is outside tennis. Two years ago? Three years? He wasn't sure. He didn't even know if that kind of talk did happen.

"_Tell me Tezuka….how exactly do you see me…"_

Tezuka turned to Fuji. That was one thing he knew very well. _"A team mate….and a friend."_

The tennis genius smiled, but one which didn't reach his eyes. _"I thought so."_ Fuji muttered. He slowly turned around facing the outside view of his window and shut his eyes. _"You may now leave captain."_

Tezuka stared at Fuji's back before getting out of bed. He got his duffel bag on the side of the bed and went out of the room without saying anything. This was all Fuji's business. He wasn't supposed to intervene; wasn't supposed to get involved; wasn't supposed to care.

Yet as he opened the main door out of the house and saw Shiraishi standing outside, Tezuka eventually forgot the 'why' of what he was thinking.

"_Tezuka?"_ Shiraishi said, apparently surprised with his presence.

"_Shiraishi.."_ the stoic captain acknowledged. _"I'm just about to leave."_

"_I see…"_ Shiraishi said with a smile. He noticed how Tezuka's eyes were drawn to the bouquet of red roses he was holding. _"Oh…uh..this.."_ he started holding the bouquet out. _"Syusuke likes them."_ he said. _"Well not exactly. White roses are his favorite thought I think red looks better."_

Tezuka gave a pursed smile.

"_Well then…I should get in."_ Shiraishi said.

Tezuka nodded and moved aside as he let the other guy enter the room. He was about to take a step away from the porch when Shiraishi called out. He turned and regarded his co-captain with casual formality.

"_I know it's none of my business,… but I hope you remembered that today's his birthday."_ Shiraishi said with a sad smile, as if knowing all along how the event completely slipped off Tezuka's mind.

The blank and distant stare Tezuka gave him as a response was enough to convey exactly what he was thinking.

"_I thought so."_ Shiraishi mumbled, looking away. _"See you around, Tezuka."_ he said, closing the door behind him.

Tezuka stood still, facing the closed door. He heaved a sigh before walking away, not knowing how to feel about himself.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Believe me. I know about how you're imagining Fuji's plans to Tezuka on bed, but once again, patience. **

**There are times when a tiny dosage of angst can spice up future lemons! ^_^! Anyway thanks for the read!**

**Story has it that it's Fuji's birthday so better REVIEW and make him happy! **_**(Tezuka just..dumped him with utmost subtlety..*sigh*)…**_


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Prince of Tennis is still Konomi sensei's.**

* * *

Alright, so Tezuka admits.

He wasn't able to get a good night sleep the night before. It was more than what he wanted t acknowledge, but yes. It was because of Fuji.

Not only did he think that what he did, by just leaving Fuji without any word, was rude. Tezuka, being a man who values respect and decency thinks he had insulted his friend at the worst time of every four years – Fuji's birthday.

And so he finally decided to himself that despite the circumstances that involved him and the genius's complicated reasoning, he owes Fuji an apology...and a personal birthday greeting.

"_We need to talk."_ Tezuka said, the moment he was left along with Fuji inside their club room.

The tennis genius finished putting up his things in the locker and faced his captain with an unreadable expression on his face. Tezuka thought it was kind of smug.

"_I need to apologize Fuji."_ he started. _"I know it was rude to leave without saying anything. Not to mention the fact that it was your birthday."_

Fuji drew a deep breath. _"So which is which?"_

Tezuka frowned.

"_Are you sorry for forgetting my birthday, or for leaving without a word?"_

"_For both." _ Tezuka responded. He then drew a small blue box from his pocket and handed it to Fuji. _"Belated happy birthday."_

The blue-eyed boy hesitated but nevertheless took the box. He needed not to open it to know what was inside. For the last three years, Tezuka had given him small porcelain figurines of the ancient Japan's celestial gods. First it was _Suzaku_, then _Genbu_ followed by _Byako_ last year. Fuji could still remember how he refused the gift when they were on their first year, saying that February 29 didn't exist on that year's calendar. Tezuka however insisted that he take it, and from then on has given him gifts every 28th.

"_Thanks."_ he muttered, pocketing the box inside his own pocket. They stood in front of each other for a couple of seconds before he realized that the space between them suddenly felt awkward.

"_I'll go ahead."_ Fuji said, hoisting his bag on his shoulder and taking his leave.

Once he had stepped out of the club room and had shut the door tight, Fuji released the breath he was holding. He didn't know what he felt. It was empty. Perhaps if not of the encounters they had on the past few days, things wouldn't feel this detached and tight. But everything has happened. And it made a lot of difference.

On the opposite side of the door, Tezuka stood immobile, wondering if everything's going to be alright the next day.

* * *

"_Oh my god…"_ Yumiko said, eyes wide open while staring at the small strip of paper on her brother's hand. _"He's asking you on a date!" _she exclaimed, hands clutched together in a motion of prayer and eyes glinting in what Fuji knew as excitement.

"_No nee-san..this is-"_

"_I knew it! I knew he's going to do that someday! Oh my Syusuke!"_ Yumiko screamed like a fangirl. _"C'mon, you better change and get ready. I'll drive you to that restaurant." _ she said, pulling Fuji by his arm, coaxing him to get in the bathroom. Fuji thought it was silly.

'_Why do I even need to go to the bathroom when she only needs me to change clothes?' _ he thought. He pulled his arm away from his sister and eyed her with a frown.

"_I'm not going nee-san." _

Yumiko glared. Fuji flinched. He didn't know his sister has a talent in glaring - the type which can tame hyenas at the Safari. Perhaps it runs in the blood.

"_I have assignments due tomorrow, and I haven't done anything yet. So unless you want me to-"_

"_Assignments can wait."_ Yumiko cut him off. _"Like they always do. Now move. I'll wait downstairs."_

"_Alright I get it." _Fuji said in exasperation. "I'll go."

Yumiko smiled, pleased.

"_On the condition that you stay here."_ Fuji continued. _"I don't want you showing yourself around while I meet with somebody."_

Yumiko smiled at him meaningfully_. "Sure." _she agreed, going out of her brother's room with a wave.

Fuji sighed and did as he was told. When he made sure he looked just fine on the mirror, he glanced at the digital clock on his bedside table.

_6:48 p.m._

He sighed and reread what was written on the strip of paper;

'_I'll be at Grand Credit. See you.'_

Fuji snickered and carefully folded the strip, placing it back inside the little blue box Tezuka had given him earlier. Normally, he would laugh at some clichéd and somewhat childish surprises on birthdays. But now's definitely one of those very rare times when he couldn't get himself to see humor on the invitation he just received. The reason? Because it came from Kunimitsu Tezuka, and Tezuka being Tezuka can be predictable but never clichéd.

He heaved a sigh one last time before heading out to his 'date'.

* * *

Fuji knew Tezuka for his efforts and dedication. He knew how their captain can be deadly impressive if he puts his heart and mind into something. Being at his side for almost four years, Fuji could say he never saw the taller guy settle for mediocrity. He always wants the best; needs it. Of course Fuji acknowledged the desire; respected it; admired it.

But this?

Syusuke Fuji swallowed hard as he studied and took in the view in front of his eyes. Grand Credit is a luxurious hotel, restaurant and spa. He had visited the place in few occasions when Yumiko had insisted his company on business meetings, Fuji knew she only accepted due to first class accommodation. Still, he wasn't expecting this much.

And from Tezuka of all people? Hell, doomsday's got to be real.

He was inside a medium-sized room on the 20th something floor of the entire hotel; not much with the decoration, but generally impressive in giving off the ambiance of a casual dinner date. A circular glass table draped with a red satin tablecloth stood at the center, two chairs across each other, indicating that no other people other than him and Tezuka are going to share whatever awaits them.

Fuji tried not to blush, but failed as his eyes were drawn on the bunch of white roses placed inside a porcelain vase at the center table. He has always loved white roses.

He smiled inwardly. As perfect as all of these things seemed, one thing he couldn't let himself do is to believe that they meant more than what they should. Otherwise, he'll lose in his own game; he'll end up not finding the answers he deserved; he'll regret he ever dared to cross some lines in pursuit of something which he couldn't even manage to find out. Fuji wouldn't let that happen.

"_I half expected you're not going to show up."_ Tezuka's voice suddenly echoed around the confines of the room.

Fuji blinked and diverted his gaze to the man who was standing just before an adjoining door few feet away from his left.

His jaw almost dropped.

For right before his eyes was a prince, dressed in a white long-sleeved shirt under black suit, matched with black pants and shoes.

And for the first time in his entire life, Fuji wished he was a real woman…

Wait. What?

He blinked several times as he sorted out his thoughts.

'_Whoa Syusuke Fuji! Hold on! He's just Tezuka! The same Tezuka who has been your captain for over three years! Look! He couldn't even compare to Juliet's Romeo or Cindrella's Prince Charming! He's just…'_

"_Gorgeous…"_ Fuji said out loud before he can even stop the words from coming out of his mouth. Realizing what he had just said a second after, he looked at Tezuka in alarm before looking away to hide the blush that crept on his cheeks, just in time for the maitre de to arrive in their room and served their food.

"_Thanks."_ Tezuka said the moment everything was set up on the table. The room service crew immediately left after, casting surreptitious glances at Fuji's direction just beside the door, apparently curious as to the engagement he had with the 'gorgeous' being on the other part of the room.

Fuji could swear he had never wanted to vanish in his entire life more than how he wanted now.

HE FELT EMBARRASSED AS HELL! – all caps with an exclamation.

"_Well…"_ Tezuka started. _"Shall we?"_ he asked, gesturing on the table with their dinner on.

Fuji bit the inside part of his lip as he walked closer to the table. He sat down opposite Tezuka and made sure his eyes remained fix on the food in front of him and not on other things which has nothing to do with his appetite. Just like how his captain's chest was slightly exposed care off the first two buttons which don't seem to fit. No. Really. He's not interested.

"_So…what exactly are you trying to do."_ Fuji demanded, proud that his voice didn't waver despite the wild banging of his heart against his ribcage.

Tezuka looked at him straight in the eyes.

'_Damn you Tezuka!'_ Fuji thought, looking back, not because he wanted to, but more of because he couldn't look away. Not especially when those penetrating brown eyes held his. It's just impossible.

"_I'm treating you for dinner."_

Fuji gaped for the blunt answer, then snickered. _"Well obviously. Because there's no way we're eating breakfast at past seven in the evening right? Of course this is dinner. And that's not what I'm asking."_

His sarcasm earned him that gorgeous arched brow from their captain. Oh how Fuji loved to be sarcastic!

"_It's my birthday gift."_

"_Uhuh…well you could just get rid of that.."_ Fuji pointed at Tezuka's suit. _"It's too dazzling. I mean….if you told me that this requires a lot of formality then by all means I could've…prepared or something."_

Tezuka just looked at him. _"It doesn't matter. Now eat before it gets cold."_

As if to reinforce Tezuka's command, Fuji's stomach grumbled.

Tezuka smiled. Fuji's heart skipped a beat.

And that's when he knew the reason to hate him after all.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Tezuka! *heart-shaped eyes*…**

**Thanks for the read humans!**

**I'm still on the process of stabilizing my hypothalamus from a lethal Tezuka hyperactivity!**

**Reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:…..Same as always….**

* * *

'_Stupid, stupid stupid!'_ Fuji reprimanded himself over and over again, accompanied by occasional bumping of his head on his desk.

While the days that followed after his dinner date with Tezuka went just fine, Fuji knew things have changed. He lately seemed to be unable to stare at their captain's figure for more than ten seconds without blushing. More difficult is the fact that Inui had noticed and had told him something, which he swore not to ever consider.

Fuji smirked, only out desperation on his current circumstance.

'_In love? With Kunimitsu Tezuka?'_ he thought in mock disgust. _'Screw you Inui.'_

Yet no matter how he tried to ignore his friend's deduction, Fuji knew he was right. The feeling, after all, is very familiar; exactly the same with what he felt like when he dated Shiraishi – multiplied by ten.

Fuji pulled away from his desk and let his head hang back so he was now facing the ceiling. He couldn't be possibly in love with Tezuka for hundreds of reasons, and he knew that. But damn if he could think of any when he tried thinking of one.

Tezuka was gorgeous; he's intelligent, great in tennis, responsible….and all. Fuji had admired everything about their stoic captain. He admires him not love.

"_But how the hell would I know the difference?"_ he said to himself.

'_Because you're a genius?'_ came an idea from the back part of his mind. Uhuh.

Fuji shut his eyes and wished to forget whatever happened. But not long before he decided that a good nap might clear off his mind, his room door slammed open, giving way to a squealing Yumiko who then lounged at him with a tight hug. Fuji gripped her arms to prevent from falling back from his chair.

"_Nee-san!"_ he complained, now pulling away Yumiko's arms around him and facing her with a frown.

"_He's here!" _Yumiko squealed, trying her best not to scream but barely managing to contain her excitement.

"_What?!"_ Fuji snapped, annoyed. _"Who's here?"_ he asked, mentally cross referencing people with events that made his sister react the way she was doing now. One, two seconds and it hit him.

'_Shit.'_ Fuji thought, half running his way out of his room and going down the stairs two at a time. He immediately dashed to the living room, where he confirmed his initial guess. Honestly, he shouldn't have come running. Now his excuse of being sick will totally be void.

"_Tezuka…."_ he said, refusing to take the seat across their captain and preferring to stay at a reasonable distance as if it would save him from the blows of Tezuku's glares.

The stoic captain stood up from his seat, placed his hands inside his pants' pockets, and made an elevator look at Fuji.

"_Just when I thought of believing your claim that you're dead sick, you're standing now in front of me….completely fine."_ Tezuka commented in a formal tone, though Fuji read between the lines and realized how bad his idea was in ditching off afternoon practice in favor of slacking off inside his room to think about the stupid thing called love.

"_No…I….wasn't really feeling well.."_ Fuji insisted, refusing to look at his captain, aware of how his lies can be read when he does.

Tezuka heaved a sigh and nodded. _"Have a good rest then. I don't think the same reason's acceptable tomorrow."_

"_S-sorry…"_ the tennis genius mumbled, his eyes on the floor. Actually he just wanted to look sincere. He knew Tezuka was aware that he wasn't sick at all; which means, he is guilty of neglect on his responsibilities as a regular player on their team.

On a second thought, it's not like he was lying entirely. He didn't really feel like going to practice. But of course that wouldn't work. He needed to pull off some acts to back up his excuse - even if it involved using his prowess in acting.

Fuji heaved a sigh, gently massaging his temples. _"I really should've attended practice, ne?"_ He faked a disturbed frown to add validity on his act. When Tezuka shook his head in disagreement, Fuji smiled inwardly.

It always worked that way. He felt pleased it has the same effect on the stoic guy.

"_Just get some sleep for now." _Tezuka said, walking closer. He gave a firm tap on Fuji's shoulder. _"I was worried. You don't get sick. Well not usually, so…."_ Tezuka let his shrug finish his words.

Fuji looked up and tried to read Tezuka's expression. He couldn't.

And that seriously alarmed him.

Tezuka might be stoic, but Fuji always had his own ways of reading between the lines of that mere blank face. He always has…..

"_What is it?"_ Tezuka asked when he noticed Fuji's intent look on him, which was slowly edging to worry and…..alarm?

Fuji kept staring.

"_Fuji…is everything alright?"_ Tezuka asked, nudging Fuji's arm gently.

The reaction he got was one he wasn't expecting. Fuji literally pried his hand away, as if afraid of any contact. Tezuka frowned.

"_No…I'm…this…." _Fuji stammered, now pulling him arm away and hiding it on his back.

Tezuka was confused, but didn't show it. Perhaps it was just the _sickness_. _"Alright….I should probably go. See you tomorrow."_

Fuji nodded.

Tezuka examined his face again, and mentally noted Fuji's paler appearance. Maybe he was really sick. He walked past his teammate to go home, but was stopped by a Fuji's strong grip on his arm. Tezuka looked at him.

"_I need to know something."_ Fuji said, dragging each word to emphasize his point. _"….god…I badly need to know what the hell is going on…"_ he continued, swallowing hard in exasperation as he faced his captain.

Tezuka didn't say anything, and preferred to hear out what Fuji has to say. If this is something that bothers his teammate a lot to the point of sacrificing tennis, then he needs to know.

"_Tezuka I'm sorry."_ Fuji said, before leaning up and claiming Tezuka's lips in one of those mind-blowing kisses. As usual, he had expected himself to be pushed away. But heavens should've been watching this time since he didn't feel any resentment from the other guy at all. In fact if he was to describe how Tezuka was doing, Fuji would say, better than their past kisses. Not responsive, but nevertheless better.

Fuji pulled an inch away from the kiss when he needed air, but leaned his body closer to his captain's at the same time. He couldn't help but worry if Tezuka was fine with it, since he didn't seem to mind. Fuji licked his lower lip, before once again resuming to his business. This time, he let his lips linger on Tezuka's..slowly and gently….

Still, Tezuka didn't seem to mind. Fuji had already clung his arms around his captain's neck, making sure he wouldn't run. And as if that meant something, he felt Tezuka's hands on his waist. Fuji once again pulled away, now looking at Tezuka's reaction. He still couldn't read it.

_Why?_

_What is wrong with him?_

_What the hell is going on?_

In a mixture of desperation and self-detest, Fuji leaned his forehead against Tezuka's; arms still clung on the other's neck, not yet willing to let him go unless he gets answers.

"_Say something…..please say something…"_ Fuji muttered, eyes shut tight, and trying his best not to let his uncertainty show in his voice.

Tezuka sighed, and Fuji could feel his warm breath caress his lips. God..he wanted to kiss his captain again..

"_What is it that you badly need to know.." _Tezuka whispered, not making any effort to break from their current position.

True. He didn't expect the kiss. But it wasn't new to him either. But just because he didn't push Fuji away when he once again did it doesn't mean he agreed with it at all. Tezuka wouldn't. However, he wouldn't react with the assault much the same with the first time as well. Reacting the same way with a reoccurring mistake is letting your guard down. And Kunimitsu Tezuka is definitely not someone who does that.

"_I need to know if what Inui said was true."_ Fuji replied.

"_And just what did Inui say?"_

Fuji leaned away enough for him to look at Tezuka in the eyes.

"…_That I'm in love with the captain of the Seigaku tennis club."_

Now that was one thing Tezuka didn't know how to respond. But what was one of the basic rules when you don't know what to say? Probe.

"_And?"_

Fuji swallowed hard. He planted another gentle kiss on Tezuka's lips before facing him again.

"_I am." _he said, blue eyes piercing through Tezuka's. _"And I'm sorry."_

Tezuka finally decided that things has gotten too serious and looked away. Fuji understood the gesture and disengaged his arms around their captain. He made a step backward and sighed. He said it before. Tezuka and he was no ingredient for romance. And now that he was aware of that being not true on his part doesn't change anything. Tezuka will still be Tezuka.

"_I….truly am sorry.." _

"_For what exactly."_ Tezuka demanded, thinking of the things Fuji owed him an apology for. First the kiss, then that confession, but more importantly are the things Tezuka needs to endure the next days knowing that Fuji's not going to stop bothering him. Not especially now that he claims he's in love. With him of all people.

"_For letting you down."_ Fuji said.

'_Oh. So Fuji does realize his lapse. That's a surprise.'_ Tezuka thought.

"_I can't go on like this Tezuka."_

The stoic captain mentally nodded in agreement. _'Good thing you know that. Tennis requires focus and effort that has nothing to do with your love life.' _ he thought.

"_I'm quitting."_

'_Great. That's the best you- Wait. What?' _

Tezuka looked at Fuji with wide-eyes, not sure if he heard it right. _"Say that again."_ he commanded.

Fuji looked down and sighed. _"…I'm…..quitting tennis…."_ he said, feeling the knot on his chest squeeze tighter, and making his every breath painful.

He heard Tezuka's sharp intake of air. _"I wouldn't allow you."_ came the affront response.

"_That's my-"_

"_You are staying on the team Fuji."_ Tezuka said in command. _"And that is final."_

With one last glare, Tezuka marched out of Fuji's house, not caring to say some formal goodbyes to Yumiko whom he had noticed quite a while ago standing at the stairwell.

Tezuka slammed the door behind him and leaned against it.

"_Damn."_ he cursed.

* * *

The next day at tennis practice, no Fuji Syusuke appeared.

Tezuka's worst assumption came true when he learned from coach Ryuzaki that Fuji had formally asked to quit the tennis club.

"_Without any valid reason? That's not acceptable."_ Tezuka argued.

Their coach faced him with a knowing smile. _"But I saw one Tezuka. And I quote; Because I fell in love with someone who already has more of my attention than tennis."_

Tezuka stood immobile. Coach Ryuzaki smiled in regret. _"Fuji's a big loss. But I can't allow him to stay if he doesn't like it anymore."_

The stoic captain didn't say anything and immediately fled. Coach Ryuzaki heaved a sigh.

'_Teens nowadays really are…difficult.' _she thought with a smile. She got her phone from her pocket and pressed redial.

"_I'll have Inui device an additional training as your punishment."_ she said still with the smile.

She heard Fuji's soft chuckle from the other line. _"Understood Ryuzaki-sensei…But if this still doesn't work I'll really quit."_

"_You shouldn't be underestimating Tezuka, Fuji. He's not as hard to crack as you thought. Now why don't you just enjoy your short vacation." _

With that said, Coach Ryuzaki ended the call.

If Tezuka couldn't let go of Fuji, how much more she? So if random kindness can keep their tensai at bay, why not? Though she doubt if she'll ever be able to look at Tezuka straight on the face again after this conspiracy.

Well, Tezuka doesn't need to know, does he?

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**..and I was like typing the phrase**_**; " he understood the gesture and disengaged his arms…" **_**when my screen suddenly had it underlined in green after I finished entering the entire sentence. **

**I mean, hello? The grammar's okay so?**

**And then I clicked the right button to check what went wrong, and guess what it indicated; **_**"Fuji understood…."**_

**And I said…Aha! So you Microsoft Word is now getting more intelligent! **_**(Instead of a 'he' MS Word wants it 'Fuji' better. Well..being specific is good, don't you think?)**_

**Alright…so why are you still reading this anyway? You ought to be writing now your reviews!**

**Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: There's a reason why Rikkaidai has Yukimura, much the same as how Seigaku has Fuji. But you better not ask me about it because I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

"_Not happening."_

"_You've actually ran out of options."_

"_I'm sure there's something you can think of Inui. So don't give me that crap."_ Tezuka snapped, feeling annoyed by his friend's outrageous ideas.

Inui adjusted his glasses and flipped few pages of his notebook. He spent a minute reading and writing something until he finally decided an answer.

"_There's a 90% chance Fuji's going back when you ask him out on a date and try to work things out for the two of you."_ Inui started, earning him a death glare from his captain. He cleared his throat before he continued. _"But considering your 95%….no 97% aversion to the thought itself, I assume the most you can do is to do a formal apology."_

Tezuka threw him that 'what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about' look. If there was somebody who needs to do a formal apology, it was not he.

"_Unless you do something in a week, I'm 98% sure Fuji's not coming back." _Inui continued.

Tezuka just shook his head. Why in the first place did he ask Inui's help? Probabilities and assumptions might work on a tennis match, but the situation clearly isn't something which works on probabilities alone. It requires much more than that. With a sharp sigh, Tezuka turned on his heels to walk away.

"_And Tezuka…."_ Inui called out.

Tezuka turned back, keeping his cool, despite the strong temptation to shut Inui up with an affront order. Inui, who knew he got their captain's attention, flipped another page of his know-it-all notebook and started interpreting his notes.

"_There's a 72% Fuji's quitting Seigaku two weeks after, and 68% chance that he'll transfer to Rikkaidai Fuzoku to ensure that he gets the chance to play against us on the nationals." _Inui said.

Tezuka frowned in thought before he nodded and looked at his teammate.

"_Inui…could you at least do me a favor?" _he asked.

"_Of course, Tezuka. Anytime."_

"_Good. From now on, do keep your thoughts to yourself and shut up."_ Tezuka said before leaving the other guy gaping at his retreating figure.

* * *

What Tezuka thought would be the end of his day's demise proved wrong when he reached the student council office and was welcomed by a grim-looking secretary who pinned him on the door with those dagger looks.

Tezuka refused to get intimidated by Mio's presence, but she was sure capable of inflicting something closer to that.

He locked the door behind him sensing a complication and started to speak when Mio threw him the nearest thing she could grab from her position in front of her desk; a three-inch, hard bound encyclopedia of the Secrets of Kamasutra.

It was then mere luck how Tezuka managed to catch the supposed murder weapon just in time before it hit hard on his face.

"_What are-"_

"_Kunimitsu Tezuka I swear on my pet's grave that if Syusuke Fuji's not back by tomorrow I'll do everything on my power to suspend you!" _Mio snapped with fury, eyeing her president with the same look a hyena would give to his territorial trespasser.

It was then when Tezuka noticed how a crack on his secretary's glasses laid visible against the afternoon light. He opted to forget the gravity of the assault he just received, and focused instead on a more important matter.

"_What happened."_ Tezuka said, eyes turning into slits.

"_What happened?! Great question. Because that's exactly what I want to know!"_

Tezuka examined his secretary's figure and noticed a long scratch, apparently and intentional finger scratch on her right arm. He would've asked about it but decided to do it later. He needed to hear what was the root of the unlikely outburst.

"_Look. There's only one thing you need to do. Make sure Fuji Syusuke comes back. That's all."_

"_Fuji's not going anywhere."_ Tezuka answered with a frown, confused as to how that matter even reached the knowledge of his secretary.

"_Are you nuts? He just filed his request of school transfer form half an hour ago and you're saying he's not going anywhere? Are you sure you're doing your job as a captain?_

Tezuka moved to his table and placed down the book, ignoring the sarcasm on the lady's voice.

"_How did you know about it on the first place? And why the sudden interest about Fuji?" _

Mio snickered and rolled up the inner white long sleeve of her uniform, displaying more scratches and some cuts marring her skin. Tezuka need not to see more to know that those were not the only damage done.

"_It's crazy how Fuji's transfer becomes a threat to the school's security." _she mumbled in contained anger, as she rolled down her sleeve. _"Fangirl freaks just exist to ruin my day."_ she added, replacing her glasses with the one she always brought as an extra.

She didn't say any word after that and left the room as if nothing happened and as if Tezuka didn't exist.

At the end of that day, Tezuka would learn how the entire school knew about Fuji's transfer and how his supposed rejection to Fuji's love proposal became its reason. As to which planet did the person who spread the rumor came from, he didn't know.

But he'll sure find out soon enough. And when he does, that person better file his own transfer form.

* * *

The next two days that followed were nothing but pure chaos not only for the student council but also for the entire tennis club. Regular practices had been cancelled due to security reasons as almost three fourths of the school's female population had flocked their way on the tennis grounds, waiting for their number one suspect, Kunimitsu Tezuka, to show up and make some statement.

The faculty's intervention didn't seem to help so much. After all, a Fuji Syusuke is still more popular than all faculty members combined. It's more like of an Edward Cullen against a dozen of nameless vampires situation; totally of different caliber.

Coach Ryuzaki gave the full authority to Tezuka to handle the situation as he liked it, and had settled on filing her own leave of absence to meditate in a secluded temple at the outskirts of Tokyo. Which, by the way, is a fraud. Because she'd rather spend a week of beach volleyball with the Rokkaku boys than actually spend time meditating with the hairless monks.

"_What's the situation.."_ Tezuka said in exasperation, massaging the bridge of his nose and willing himself not to go out of their club room and let those who call themselves as _'Fuji's Angels'_ run a thousand laps. The last thing he needed now was to lose his temper.

"_Not good."_ Inui answered.

Their captain had never allowed him to talk much about data for the past days, so he'd secretly harbor special thanks for this commotion for giving him the avenue to preach his data's valuable pieces of information.

"_If this continues, there's a 70% chance that the school would have to suspend classes. 64% probability that they'll do their best to convince Fuji to come back, which I'm 100% sure wouldn't work." _Inui stopped to look at Tezuka's reaction on the facts he laid out. When there was none, he continued, _"…and a 30% chance they'll ask you to temporarily file your leave of absence.."_

Tezuka snapped a nerve at that.

"_The day that I'll take my leave of absence at school because of a stupid prank will be the day when Sanada defeats Yukimura."_

Inui gave a small smile, getting the point. _"Not after a lifetime…well at least not yet."_

"_But we can't just let things go on like this, can we?"_

Inui adjusted his glasses and smiled at his captain.

'_Of course.'_ he thought.

* * *

Fuji waved at Sanada's figure whom he spotted across the street. It has been exactly a week since he left school, and ever since the last time Inui called him about how he was terribly missed by the school to the point of actually suspending few classes, Fuji never heard anything more. Not that he also wanted to know. While he's partly to be blamed for even causing his school too much fuss, he couldn't just let himself succumb in despair as well just because Tezuka wouldn't look at him. Nor would he rot in his own room learning the basics of being a broken hearted.

No. Definitely not. He is Syusuke Fuji. And Syusuke Fuji knows exactly how the game works.

"_The team was surprised of your decision."_ Sanada said the very moment he came face to face with the blue-eyed boy. They were just informed that Fuji had initially submitted a formal entrance exam request at Rikkaidai and had _convincingly_ expressed his desire to be _'on the best tennis club in the whole of Japan.' _

"_Well…..my application isn't final yet. Besides…." _Fuji said, smiling meaningfully at the taller guy. _"I doubt Yukimura's ever going to be easy on me should I dare join your tennis team."_

Sanada just nodded. They were already making their way to a nearby sushi house. The meeting, Sanada knew, was purely business. Fuji wanted to know about their school and their tennis team, and had willfully agreed to discuss few things about it. He wasn't usually generous. But Syusuke Fuji's so hard to resist when he started plastering that lovely smile on his face.

He might be ice-cold. But he's human. He appreciates beauty when he sees one.

Their conversation went on hours before both of them realized that it's really getting late. The sushi house they're in is also set to close an hour from now, so Sanada took the initiative to suggest that they continue some other time. Fuji agreed…..initially..

"_So…I guess this is a good night." _Fuji said, his lovely smile gracing his lips.

In the course of talking about things, they both ended up on his front door. Not that he minded at all.

"_Good night Fuji. I'll tell them about what you said."_

Fuji smiled. _"Thanks."_

Sanada nodded, but didn't move from his spot in front of Fuji. They stood in front of each other without saying anything.

The tennis genius raised an amused brow. _"What?" _he asked, unable to hide the smile from his lips.

When Sanada just shook his head in dismissal, Fuji rolled his eyes and went closer. _"I know right. Good night Sanada."_ he said, before he planted a soft kiss on Sanada's lips.

Yet what started as a soft and simple kiss ended up deep and breathtaking when Sanada held Fuji's waist and pulled him close. Fuji frowned at the unexpected gesture, but couldn't keep himself from getting impressed.

"_Yukimura's going to kill me if I tell him how his vice-captain gives excellent kisses." _Fuji said, when they finally parted.

Sanada gave a small smile.

They nodded each other goodbye before Sanada left. Fuji smiled at himself. So Sanada did get affected with his earlier flirtations. Not bad for a first get together.

The tennis genius then went inside his house, glancing at the circular wall clock hanging on the living room and mentally cursing as he realized how late it is – _10:30 pm_.

'_Yumiko's going to freak out.'_ he thought, silently making his way up to his own room.

He slid inside and locked the door, releasing the breath he has been holding for a while now. Fuji felt a slight movement behind him and immediately spun around, only to stare wide-eyed at the person who then took a step closer. Fuji stepped backwards, and his back hit the door.

He's trapped.

"_How…..did you get in?"_ he asked.

"_Yumiko let me in."_ Tezuka said, eyeing Fuji in indifference. His eyes lowered down to Fuji's lips, and the blue-eyed boy immediately felt guilty and vulnerable. The memory of him and Sanada kissing flashed in his mind in an instant.

"_That doesn't mean anything."_ he said, wondering why the hell was he even explaining himself.

Tezuka's response was a mere frown as he planted his hands beside Fuji's head, closing any chances of escape. He leaned closer so that their faces were of dangerous distance to hold back Fuji's self-control. Fuji blushed, and he cursed Tezuka's _sexy_ glare for that.

"_Watch your step, Syusuke.."_ Tezuka warned almost in a whisper on their proximity. _"I'm raising my patience a knot higher because it's you. Do more damage and I'll show you the extent of the damage I'm capable of doing myself."_

Fuji smiled. They both knew it was fake.

"_You do know I don't respond to threats quite well captain."_

Tezuka slowly pulled away and stood straight, eyes boring on Fuji's figure.

"_Much as how you know how I don't resort to threats either."_

"_Good." _Fuji said, removing his fake expression and replacing it with his open-eyed dangerous smile.

Tezuka fought it with a glare. Not that he wasn't glaring already. This time, he's inwardly gritting his teeth. Fuji's indifference angered him, but he didn't show it. And while Fuji's carefree way of responding to his challenge should be the source of his anger, Tezuka knew that wasn't it exactly.

Later that night when he left Fuji's house, he swore to call Inui and demand for Sanada's number.

Both of them need to settle something.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Whew! **

***stretches hands, back, waist….* This is the longest chapter so far..I think. A thought came into mind while I was writing the last part. I was like…."So what if Tezuka wasn't really the model student?"**

**And that was the because of why Tezuka had this bad boy aura on the encounter. (Uh….but…you know what….it's way better if you put the blame on Sanada….Because honestly, he can handle you well more than me.)**

**And oh! Where are your reviews?! 0-0..**


	10. Chapter 10

**So this chapter is a bit longer than the others because I haven't been updating in a while and I feel guilty about it. **_**(..and partly because there's no way to cut it without breaking the mood..)**_

**Fuji warns though that thou shall read the whole chapter before reviewing. Otherwise, he'll come and pay you some visit. **_**(…despite how I insisted on telling him that you guys wouldn't mind at all….in fact you'd most likely love it.)**_

**Anyway, go ahead and read. That's exactly what you're here for, isn't it?**

**DISCLAIMER: Why am I writing this? Right. Because I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

* * *

Oishi fought hard not to sniffle when he found out later that afternoon that Fuji was already back. Not that he was trying to be unemotional. It's just that, crying in front of the whole Seigaku women population doesn't look so cool considering the position he's holding. He might be soft. But he's still a man. And men, if not all, desire to be the coolest person in front of a lady, regardless of who she might be. Crying isn't cool. At least that was how he saw it.

The whole tennis club lined-up in front of coach Ryuzaki, who was then happier to know that their prodigy is back. Now everything might just be back to normal like the way it should.

Save for the fact that their captain was nowhere to be found.

Coach Ryuzaki looked around the area and sighed in exasperation. She knew Fuji was popular. But as popular as this? She examined the four corners of the tennis court they were occupying and heaved a sigh.

"_Alright….This is a short notice, but we'll have to cancel today's practice as well."_ she started, smiling as his team sighed in relief. _"First years remain for the clean-up, others go home. Regulars…do as you wish except for games."_

Most of the members immediately fled the scene, apparently too uncomfortable being at the center of attention to a flock of women looking at their direction. Oishi led the regulars outside of the court. He thought it was the perfect time to talk to Fuji about everything.

"_Wait Fuji…"_ Coach Ryuzaki called out. She gestured Oishi and the others to leave, which the team immediately obeyed.

"_Yes coach.."_

Coach Ryuzaki nodded a direction towards the women outside the court. _"Do take care of them. I know you don't like it, but don't forget that you're partly to blame for all that has been happening. Just…make them go away….then go home."_

Fuji sighed. _"Alright."_

Their coach tapped him on the shoulders before making her way out. Fuji breathed deeply before he put up his ever sweet, convincing, fabricated smile and faced his 'angels'; all the while fighting the urge to make them run laps until their brains lose enough oxygen to forget they ever knew him.

Fuji loves to be loved. But only if he likes those persons as well. Other than that, it's plain nuisance.

* * *

"_I understand what you mean and the answer is no." _Yukimura said, arms crossed against his chest while leaning against the main door of the Rikkaidai clubroom from the inside. If he wants to turn this conversation in favor of him, he has to make sure both Sanada and Tezuka don't leave the place.

"_I don't want to sound so imposing, Seiichi. But the matter I need to discuss is between me and Sanada alone. It's private and I don't think-"_

"_No Tezuka you don't get it."_ Yukimura cut him off. _"I don't give a damn if it's private or if you think that this is a violation of your privacy. The point here is, I'm considering this conversation as a breach to our teams classified intel."_ he continued, darting a look at Tezuka then at Sanada to make sure they understand. _"Which means, I couldn't allow you to proceed without my presence."_

Sanada just looked down, which to Yukimura was good. At least he agrees on what he just said. Tezuka on the other hand looked at him in amused disbelief. Yukimura didn't like that and fought it with a frown. He feels powerful frowning at people. Because every time he does, everyone takes him seriously and eventually end up doing exactly what he wants.

Yet no matter how good he is at frowning, if he's facing the king of frowns, then it'll never work.

"_I'm sorry Seiichi, but I still don't understand what you're-."_

"_You're spying on us."_ Seiichi declared as if what he said was a fact as obvious as the taste of sugar.

Tezuka gaped. Spying? Him? At Rikkaidai? No way!

"_I'm not."_ he said with smirk, not knowing if he'll laugh or get annoyed with the idea itself. _"No look….this is outrageous…"_

"_Whatever. I'm staying here. Right where I'm standing. Now you want to talk? Go ahead. Pretend I'm not here and discuss whatever you have to."_

Tezuka massaged his temples. This was really outrageous. Since when did a personal business become an act of spying? And just how the hell would he pretend that Yukimura wasn't there after all the accusations he said? Tezuka knew he can deal with difficult personalities, but not entirely well when it's someone intelligent who's trying to be stupid. And Yukimura was just being like that right now. Successfully.

"_Yuki-"_

"_No arguments Tezuka. I'm not going to negotiate."_

"_Who's trying to negotiate? I just want to have some time where I can-"_

"_Enough."_ Yukimura commanded. _"I've set up my perimeters, now if you don't agree, you better leave."_

Tezuka would have wanted to protest, but Sanada stopped him. _"It's alright Tezuka. You can tell me right here."_

"_No."_

Yukimura rolled his eyes. _"Now look who's trying to be difficult. You're only making me believe even more that the information you have can jeopardize – "_

Tezuka glared at him. Yukimura stopped talking.

"_Fine. You want it here then fine."_ Tezuka said. He was tired of beating around the bush. He was just trying to be a bit considerate for asking that they discuss personal things in private, but if these people are taking none of it then it's not his problem anymore.

He faced Sanada and glared at him. Sanada didn't flinch and kept his eyelevel with the Seigaku captain.

"_This isn't a warning, but if you try doing that again to Fuji I'm not sure you'll be receiving another visit from me before I tell your coach."_

Sanada slowly shook his head. _"It was nothing."_

"_It was something." _Tezuka corrected.

"_You're misinterpreting things, Tezuka. Fuji made the first move. All I did was to make sure he doesn't feel bad about his advances not being repaid."_ Sanada said, not breaking eye contact with Tezuka. _"I may not know him well enough, but I do realize he's not someone you'll be happy to mess up with."_

Tezuka regarded Sanada in indifference but with a pang of anger seeping through the confines of his emotional barricade. How dare he act like nothing happened.

"_And besides….."_ Yukimura started.

Tezuka willed himself to turn to Yukimura. Half-knowing what he was about to say judging from the knowing smile that graced his lips.

"_Sanada is all mine."_

Again that confident tone.

"_You knew."_

Yukimura shrugged. _"Well…..it's not like anyone can hide anything from Renji without me knowing."_

"_And you just said I was the one spying."_

Yukimura smiled. _"It's hardly spying when you're doing it on a teammate. Fuji just happened to be there. He was a coincidental variable."_

Tezuka held his breath, trying his best not to forget that the people he was talking to were the captain and the vice-captain of one of the strongest tennis clubs in the country and not morons. The longer he stays inside their clubroom, the more it's becoming difficult to believe so. He turned his attention back to Sanada.

"_If it was nothing, then leave Fuji alone. He's staying at Seigaku. I'll make sure of it myself."_

Sanada nodded. Yukimura moved away from his position to open the door. Tezuka understood and started his way out. Just as he took a step out of the room, he stopped and turned back to glare at Sanada.

"_And Sanada….I hope you don't mind, but it's best if you get yourself a phone."_ Tezuka said in a tone bordering from annoyance and slight anger.

The vice-captain gave a small smile. _"I'm sorry Tezuka, but I don't think I'll ever need one."_

Tezuka sighed. Whatever.

And then he left.

* * *

Fuji turned on the television and switched through the channels. He has no plans of watching anything in particular. What he wanted was a diversion to make sure his mind doesn't wander off to a certain person who doesn't seem to be any grateful of his presence earlier at school.

He finished sorting out all channels but found nothing entertaining enough to make him stop thinking. Fuji tried the sports channel and rolled his eyes when a tennis match was ongoing. He switched to History channel only to be welcomed by a biographical movie of Osamu Tezuka's life. After few more switch, Fuji decided to give up and turned off the T.V.

He laid down on the sofa of their living room and picked up his phone. He has to call somebody.

Shiraishi answered on the fourth ring.

"_F-Fuji….h-hey…"_ Shiraishi said almost in a whisper.

Fuji frowned at the tone. It annoyed him. Plus the fact that he can actually hear some audible gasps and groans from the other line.

"_Am I….disturbing something?.."_ he asked, not particularly interested in Shiraishi's answer but more on somebody else's voice from the other line.

"_N-no…of course n-"_ Shiraishi's words were cut off as it was replaced by a moan that escaped from his lips.

Fuji pulled the phone away from his ears and looked at it in disbelief. Did Shiraishi just moan? More importantly, is Shiraishi really having sex with someone?

"_Shiraishi…Are you-"_

"_He'll call you back Fuji."_

The line went dead.

Fuji gaped, pocketed his phone back, and pulled himself up to sit on the sofa. He recognized the voice. The same person who has been calling and lately 'hanging' out with Tezuka on those few occasions when the former had insisted of having an important visit in their region.

Chitose Senri.

He shook his head and sighed. Even if Shiraishi was indeed having a new love prospect, Fuji knew the other's life has nothing to do with him anymore. Their love story's over. It's obsolete and not renewable. Yet what was with this feeling of emptiness and slight contempt?

He sank down deeper on the sofa and allowed himself to think for the first time that day.

Yes, he admitted to himself. He was jealous. And angry.

But that was only because he feels more alone now that Shiraishi was finally moving on while he, for all the glory his mighty reputation is worth, remains single, and defeated, and heartbroken and everything else you can think about someone who isn't receiving the due amount of attention he deserves from the person whom he might just have been loving for the past years.

To Fuji, his own situation is embarrassing.

He glared at his own reflection on the T.V. screen.

"_You deserve that for falling in love with the ice king, Syusuke Fuji." _ he said out loud.

The reflection that looked back at him was one he never thought he was capable of showing himself. Broken and tired. Broken from his own stupidity both from not knowing how he was falling in love with their captain and from receiving nothing in return. Tired from always being the one doing the chase without any guarantee that he'll ever catch what he was looking for.

A sudden thought pop out of his mind, and Fuji had to shift from his position so he could look at his own reflection from the T.V. properly. When he saw strength on the pair of eyes that glared back at him, Fuji smiled.

"_Rikkaidai Fuzoku."_ he said. _"You think so too, right?"_ he asked his reflection. _"Right…..guess the planned transfer is after all the right decision." _

Fuji snickered and stood up, hands on his waist. He knew coach Ryuzaki was just trying to help by agreeing on a conspiracy that would supposedly make Tezuka initiate the move and work things out for the two of them. His absence earlier was obviously a proof that he was not at least interested. It was disappointing but expected, and Fuji should have seen it coming. Perhaps he had, he just refused to concede when there's still the slightest chance that Tezuka would finally look at him not merely as a teammate, _a genius teammate._

Fuji heaved a sigh.

"_Alright Fuji Syusuke. This is it. You'll go to Rikkai and start all over again."_ he said to himself.

"_And then what? Join their team and fight against us on the nationals?" _

Fuji snapped his attention from the direction of the voice. He blinked at Tezuka's figure standing at the partition door of the living room and the staircase leading to the bedrooms upstairs. He frowned.

"_How did you get in?"_ he asked, doubting the authenticity of Tezuka's explanation even before he hears it; all because Fuji knew he was currently alone at the house and that there's no way Tezuka could've broken the main door's locks. It was bolted from the insides after all, plus the recent digital configuration Yumiko had insisted on installing in case the manual bolts don't work.

Unless Tezuka had a spare key or knew the codes to unlock the door from the outside, there's absolutely no way he can enter the premise.

Tezuka took a step back peering on the main door where he just came in.

"_The door's unlocked."_ he said, looking back at Fuji who was now on his side looking at the door. And frowning.

"_I locked the door."_ Fuji insisted. He looked up at Tezuka and realized for the first time what the situation meant.

He was there. Standing in front of Tezuka whom he was just thinking a while ago. Frankly, this wasn't how Fuji wanted their first meet up after the recent controversies happened. In fact he was hoping, after Tezuka's absence earlier at practice, that they wouldn't have the chance to see each other again. Which was of course, impossible.

"_What are you doing here anyway?"_ Fuji asked, strategically moving away and heading to the opposite direction where an adjoining glass door lead to the kitchen.

Tezuka followed.

Fuji opened the fridge and grabbed a can of cola for himself. He turned to Tezuka but refused to look at him directly on the eyes.

"_I…we don't have tea. But I can prepare coffee if you like."_ he offered.

Tezuka placed his bag on one of the surrounding chairs of the glass dining table before facing Fuji.

"_I'm fine."_ he said.

When no more words followed, Fuji opened his canned cola and drank from it. He refused to blush when he noticed how Tezuka 'stared' at him like how a painter does once he finished his masterpiece. Minus the smile.

"_So why are you here?"_

"_To talk."_

Fuji set aside the can of cola and faced his captain.

"_Then talk."_

"_Coach Ryuzaki called me just as I was leaving from Rikkaidai. She said you came back."_

"_Wait. You went to Rikkaidai."_ Fuji said confirming what Tezuka said.

Tezuka nodded.

"_What for?"_

Tezuka adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat.

"_To negotiate and tell them not to accept you in their team should you decide to go on with the transfer." _he lied.

"_You what?!"_

"_Yukimura gave me the assurance. You should be taking a long break from tennis if you leave Seigaku."_

Fuji smirked, wanting to feel angry at Tezuka's words, but strangely feeling relieved at the knowledge that he didn't need to leave until graduation.

"_You didn't do it."_ Fuji insisted, even though he had wanted to believe that somehow it was true and that Tezuka did it to make sure he stays because he finally realized Fuji's value more than that of being a genius player of the team.

"_You can call them if you like."_

Fuji shook his head. _"Yukimura doesn't pick up calls from unidentified callers. He doesn't have my number."_ he said. _"And Sanada doesn't have a phone."_

An awkward silence passed before Tezuka decided to initiate the conversation he had been thinking for days, and which he planned to do at this visit.

"_But I didn't come here to tell you about that Fuji." _he started. _"I came to tell you that I now agree to work things out for the both of us and make sure future damages are prevented."_

Fuji raised a brow. He only understood one thing; that he was the cause of _'the'_ damages.

"_I don't copy, I'm sorry."_

Tezuka nodded and thought for a while. _"I….agree to….go out…with you.."_

Fuji gaped then smirked. _"So that what? So that you can contain me and make sure your reputation stays clean and safe. I'm sorry but I think that's the biggest insult I've ever heard from you Tezuka."_

"_I'm serious."_

"_You're not."_

"_Yes Fuji. I am."_

Fuji glared.

"_Alright fine. I'm doing this because Inui gave me figures and told me that giving in to what you want is the best way to keep you from resorting to drastic actions."_ Tezuka said. _"Now tell me if there's something wrong with that."_

Fuji swallowed hard and looked away. He grabbed his can of cola and stared at it for a couple of seconds. _"No…nothing's wrong. You're just doing your job."_

He turned his back at Tezuka and finished his drink in one gulp. He slammed the can on the marble kitchen counter. _"And I perfectly understand what you mean."_ he started.

"_Fuji…"_

"_I'm staying at Seigaku. And I'm not going to do anything that would put you or the team in the bad light."_

"_That's not-"_

"_It's alright captain. Like I said you're just doing your job. Let's just say I'm doing my own share of responsibility from now on."_

They both fell silent.

"_If you don't have anything else to say, you may now go."_ Fuji said, not minding who he was talking to at all, nor trying to hide how he felt; disappointed and hurt.

"_Not until you say yes to what I said."_

Fuji spun around, frowning at Tezuka for his sick insensitivity of their situation. _"Are you really that dense? You really think I'll date you just because you think it's the best way to stop me-"_

"_Fuji, listen."_ Tezuka cut him off. _"…I lied."_

The tennis genius gaped in disbelief and looked at Tezuka as if he just killed somebody.

Tezuka sighed and swallowed hard. He felt uneasy.

"_I..uh…..saw you and Sanada the other night….."_ he started. _"…and I…..don't particularly feel good about it.."_

Now this is getting interesting. Wait. So Tezuka really did see him and Sanada kissing. How could he forget about it?

Fuji shook his head, trying to stay close as possible to facts and not letting his fantasies and hormones get the will out of him.

'_Get a grip of yourself, Syusuke!..'_ he thought. _'Tezuka just said he didn't feel good. That doesn't mean he's jealous…..does he?'_

Tezuka took few seconds to study Fuji's reaction, but when the latter refused to look at him, Tezuka decided to continue.

"_Look…I'm not trying to meddle in with your affairs…I never did. But seeing you with someone….."_ Tezuka sighed as soon as the words fell out of his mouth. He knew his honesty's betraying him once again. _"…..I don't…..I'm just….."_ Another sigh. _"…I don't like the idea that you're kissing somebody else."_

He said the words so Tezuka-like that Fuji had to finally look at him straight in the eyes to read the lies behind them. There were none. Uncertainty there is.

"_Do you know what you're saying Tezuka.."_ Fuji said carefully, still gauging his captain's reactions.

"_I do.."_

"_And the implications?"_

Tezuka slightly shook his head. _"It's…I'm aware that it's complicated."_

"_It is." _Fuji agreed.

Another moment of silence passed.

It wasn't on Tezuka's original plan to actually tell Fuji about what he feels after the scene he saw the other night. He found no reason to. But it wasn't on his plan as well to make Fuji feel as if he was the only one who's at fault with the situation that happened at Seigaku.

"_Tezuka?"_ Fuji started.

The stoic captain looked at him expectantly, as if Fuji had a better answer on what they should do about their awkward situation. Awkward because he couldn't distinctively identify how they both feel. Few minutes ago, Tezuka could vouch, Fuji's ready to kill him. Seconds after, he recognized the stark possibility of the tennis genius shedding some tears for reasons Tezuka had a hard time figuring out. And now….what?

"…_Can you stay for the night?"_

Tezuka opened his mouth and tried to say something, but he seemed to be unable to remember what he was about to say. When Fuji saw the hesitation and uneasiness, he waved a hand in dismissal.

"_No….not that….We have a spare room for guests. You can use it."_ Fuji clarified sensing how Tezuka was reading too much between the lines. _"I think…we need to discuss things."_

Tezuka thought for a while before nodding in agreement. _"I….need to call home."_ he said.

Fuji gestured his hand outside the kitchen. _"The phone's on the living room table. The one beside the T.V."_

"_Thanks." _

And then Tezuka went out.

Fuji followed Tezuka's figure until he dialed a number from the phone and started talking to the person on the other line. Fuji sighed and leaned against the marble kitchen counter.

'_Oh god…'_ he thought. _'Is it finally happening?'_

Fuji hoped so.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

***blinks twice***

**So…..do I still have reasons to feel guilty?**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: No copyright progress. Prince of Tennis is still not mine.**

* * *

To talk and clear things out between the two of them.

That was the original plan.

So playing a game of truth or dare, Tezuka thought, was in no way relevant to what he originally agreed to do. Yet there he was, sitting on the floor across a glaring Fuji who seemed to be more intent on making his silence answer his captain's thoughts.

"_Answer the question, damn it."_ Fuji snapped on Tezuka's confused expression.

"_I don't get this."_

Fuji rolled his eyes. He knew Tezuka never dealt with teenage follies, but not knowing how to play the game? Even kids know about it. He thought Tezuka was just pretending to play dumb when he said how he wasn't aware of the game's existence. But seeing how his captain was actually not getting anything about the game, Fuji's starting to get really pissed.

"_Fine!"_ Fuji said, exasperated. _"Truth or Dare. If you choose truth, you give me an honest answer to my question. Choose dare and I'll ask you to do something. That simple." _Fuji said, making sure Tezuka feels like an idiot for not knowing a game as simple as common sense.

Tezuka frowned. Fuji arched a brow.

"_And…how is this.."_ Tezuka asked pointing at the empty bottle of water on the floor between them, _".. helping us settle things exactly.."_

Fuji inwardly groaned. Earlier when they settled on doing a formal conversation in the living room, Tezuka insisted that they choose a better place as the living room felt too cozy and will most likely invite boredom and disinterest in matters they're about to deal with.

Fuji agreed, and suggested they transfer to the kitchen.

They did, but eventually realized that the place was even worse. Particularly because Fuji can't settle down for more than 10 minutes without standing up and getting something to eat from the fridge. It cost him two bars of chocolate and another can of cola before Tezuka literally dragged him out.

And that's how they ended up stuck in the guest room, sitting across each other on the carpeted floor while playing - or attempting to play a decent game of Truth or Dare.

"_We're here because we need to settle things."_

Tezuka nodded. _"Right."_

"_And that's what we're doing."_

Tezuka eyed the empty bottle as if waiting for it to talk to him. _"I'm sorry Fuji, but I don't see how a bottle can-"_

"_Look.."_ Fuji started, eyes turning into slits as he glared at his captain. _"Just forget the damn bottle for a second and tell me if it's a truth or dare."_

Tezuka fought Fuji's glare before he said. _"Fine. Truth."_

Fuji gave a sharp sigh. Finally. _"So Tezuka…elaborate why you don't like the idea of me kissing somebody else."_

The Seigaku captain gaped. For some reason, perhaps a divine intervention, he's now seeing the point of the game.

"_I don't need to-"_

"_Just answer it Tezuka."_

"_That's…..I thought-"_

"_Answer it." _Fuji demanded.

Tezuka hesitated before he gave out a sigh. _"I don't know."_

Fuji opted to say something in protest, but decided to keep his thoughts to himself when he realized that indeed, Tezuka was having a hard time figuring out the answer to the question. He reached for the empty bottle and spun it. Few seconds and the bottle opening was now pointing Fuji.

Tezuka looked at him.

"_Truth."_ Fuji said. _"What do you want to know?"_

Tezuka shifted uneasily from his position. _"Sanada…..you're not going out with Sanada, are you?" _

Fuji smirked. _"I'm not."_ he said, and inwardly grinned when he noticed Tezuka eased in what he could only recognize as relief. _"…but I'm keeping an open mind.."_

There was a few seconds of awkward silence before Fuji decided that it's time to move on. It's past eight in the evening after all. Yumiko is set to make her routine rounds every nine-thirty and Fuji wouldn't risk being seen by her sister staying on the same room with Tezuka even if it's just a sleepover. He was aware of how good Yumiko was in exaggerating. The situation he's in now would surely raise more inquiries tomorrow morning. Not to mention the weeklong teasing that would follow after. Fuji just can't live with that.

He spun the bottle.

"_Dare."_ Fuji said before Tezuka could even ask.

"_Ugh….should I-"_

"_Tell me what you want me to do."_

Tezuka looked hesitant, and as much as Fuji would hate to admit it himself, he was starting to feel the same. What if Tezuka asks him to sleep with him in one bed? Or stop the game? Or make him confess about how he really feels? Fuji knew he couldn't allow these things to happen. Not because he didn't wish for it. He does. He just wasn't sure he'll ever be willing to give in once again without promising himself certain pain the hundredth time around.

Tezuka cleared his throat and drew out a deep breath. Fuji froze.

"_Do whatever you want."_

What? That's it? Fuji bit the insides of his lower lip, trying his best not to say anything, afraid that his words might say the opposite of what he was thinking. Instead, he grabbed the bottle and spun it.

_Do whatever he wants?_ If he does, then they wouldn't be having this game anymore. The bed would be enough to settle things between the two of them. Luckily for Fuji, he still had his brains to rely on.

"_Truth."_ Tezuka said. It was his turn.

"_Did you like our kiss?"_

Tezuka hoped he's not blushing. _"W-which one?"_

"_All of them."_ Fuji said, holding back from throwing himself to Tezuka just because he thought 'that' blush was seductive enough.

"_I do….I think…"_

"_Your first answer's just fine." _Fuji said, grabbing the bottle and spinning it. This time it's his turn.

"_Truth."_

"_What made you think you're in love with me?"_ Tezuka asked.

Fuji knew the trail of this game's getting dangerous bit by bit. But who cares? This is what they need. How it turns out today will be a determinant as to what will happen on the succeeding days. Backing off's not an option; especially not for him.

"_The first night when I dreamed of us having sex at the rooftop of Seigaku, and the practice game when I lost because you look more interesting than the shots you're throwing at me."_

Tezuka stopped breathing.

"_And there was that History assignment I failed to pass the day after."_ Fuji continued. _"Well I did remember making one. But I accidentally tore it off when I saw how that woman beside you smiled as if she's in a pageant." _he said, frowning at the memory. _"I know you didn't notice."_

Had Tezuka gone numb by the feel of his fingers digging on his own palms, he would've believed that none of what he was hearing was real. He would've thought of it as a bad dream; nothing serious.

But the case was just the opposite. His sense had suddenly soared to greater heights that he thought he could feel or sense even the slightest movement of a mosquito from the outside. What he couldn't process at the moment was what Fuji was talking about. Sex at the…..

'_Oh god please…'_ Tezuka thought in horror.

Fuji, noticing how Tezuka's face suddenly lost its color, cleared his throat before spinning the bottle once again. He was just being honest. He said _'truth'_ in the first place. He's not teasing his captain. at all.

"_Truth or Dare?"_ Fuji asked. The bottle's opening was pointing at Tezuka, and the latter didn't seem to notice.

"_D-dare….."_ Tezuka said, uncertain whether or not he made the right answer. One thing he was sure as of the moment, is that he's not ready to hear or say any truths just yet. Not after realizing how it could easily get him suffocated.

Fuji smiled for the first time, and he didn't know why.

"_Stay still while I do something."_ he said, pushing himself on a kneeling position, and slowly closing the gap between the two of them.

Tezuka's eyes widened upon the realization of what was happening, but didn't make any effort to move. Just when Fuji's face was an inch away from him, Tezuka reached out for the bottle and spun it. The opening pointed at Fuji.

'_Wise.'_ Fuji thought. _"Dare."_ he said.

For a moment, Fuji thought he saw hesitation and fear on Tezuka's hazel eyes. But when he realized how unlikely the observation was, he dismissed the idea.

"_Stay back."_ Tezuka commanded, but one without power.

'_Ah….so that was it…uncomfortable with the proximity.'_ Fuji thought, backing of few inches, but not returning to his original sitting position across their captain. He reached for the bottle and spun it.

"_Your turn."_ he said, to a still flushed Tezuka.

Tezuka shut his eyes and sighed. _'Dare'_ is equally dangerous.

"_Truth." _

Fuji held his breath before releasing it in a long sigh. Alright this is it. The moment of truth. Depending on the answer, he'll decide what to do next.

"_Do you love me?"_

He saw Tezuka flinch at the question, and Fuji was almost tempted to take back the question. He just realized that perhaps, he's not yet ready to deal with the answer himself. Like he thought, this was a determining factor. And for once, Fuji felt afraid to accept that this was the end of things as well; even before they started.

On a second thought, what's there to lose? He had lost enough in the past. If now is something else, it's a bargain.

"_Fuji…."_

"_I'm not asking for any why Tezuka. I just need to know if it's a yes or a no."_

Tezuka held his gaze. _"I don't know….I'm sorry…"_

"_That's not an answer."_

Tezuka looked at Fuji straight in the eyes and knew right away that the game was over. The bottle now lost its importance.

"_It's true that I don't like you getting intimate with others.. like what I saw with you and Sanada…."_ Tezuka started. _"….but I don't think it's…..the same as the way you feel about me…"_

Fuji nodded and gave a sad smile. Well a subtle rejection's not so bad. That was all the confirmation he needed. He slowly stood up and smiled.

"_Alright, Tezuka."_ he said, not looking at the other guy. _"I think it's also getting late. Yumiko's checking in soon so I have to go back…to my room."_ he said.

Tezuka also stood up with the empty bottle and carefully placed it on the bedside table.

"_I see."_

"_Good night, Tezuka."_

The stoic captain nodded. _"Good night." _ he said before he leaned down and pecked a kiss on Fuji's cheek.

Fuji clinched his fists and turned away.

Tezuka's making it all the more difficult for him to forget. And it's painfully unfair.

But then again, he wasn't called a genius for nothing. He'll surely find a way to deal with this complication the following days.

Fuji sighed.

'_Even if it meant asking Atobe's help.'_ he thought.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

…**nothing much to say aside from Thank you for your continuous support and reviews…**

**Ja!**

**(…And yes….I have the feeling that ore-sama's intervention could do something..But of course that depends on how far Fuji would go to ensure his position on his captain's heart…..*complicated affair*…as always…)**

**This chapter demands reviews! *grins***


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: While I have all the reasons to own Prince of Tennis, I still don't. And this makes me really, really sad.**

* * *

Okay.

So what if Atobe did agree to help him? And so what if Atobe offered more than simply giving off suggestions on how to pull Tezuka out of his sick denial?

That never gave him the authority to tell him what's right and wrong. Most especially not on what's the appropriate attire to wear when Fuji's only up to attending his regular classes at Seigaku.

"_Atobe.."_ Fuji said, an edge of warning on his voice. _"I swear to the prince of tennis that if you don't hand me my uniform, I'll make sure you'll play the game no more."_

Atobe regarded him in an exaggerated disbelief.

"_Syusuke Fuji, I hope you are aware that the only reason I'm still holding this.."_ he raised Fuji's uniform, _"..instead of cutting it to pieces, is to make sure you wear that.."_ he pointed at the tailored clothing lying down on Fuji's bed, _"…just like what we originally planned." _Atobe said.

Fuji looked at the clothes on his bed, his hands on his waist, before averting his eyes back to his early diva visitor.

"_No Atobe. The plan was for you to pretend as my boyfriend and see if we could pull out any reaction from Tezuka. Letting me wear this…."_ Fuji trailed off as his mind wandered to how exactly he would look like wearing the pair of tight black leather jeans with that rock-inspired white sleeveless top adorned by silver accessories or whatever Atobe calls it….He shook his head. _"No. Definitely not."_ he said in finality.

"_Fine."_ Atobe conceded.

Fuji shot him a doubtful look, as if what he said was too fake to be true.

And then came Atobe's devious grin. That was when Fuji realized how he should have agreed to wearing the clothing after all.

* * *

All eyes darted at Fuji's direction the very moment he stepped inside their classroom. Seconds of awkward silence passed before his classmates tore of their gazes at him. But that actually made no difference as he can still hear them murmuring about his whereabouts the night before, and something else about him and Hyotei, and date, and roses…yes roses. Definitely red roses.

Fuji frowned at the bouquet or red roses carefully placed on top of his desk. He was on his casual Saturday attire; faded jeans and white shirt. It made him look paler. Curse Atobe for stealing away his uniform. He walked his way to his desk and picked up the white scented card beside the bouquet.

'_Ah..'_ he thought. _'So this is what that grin was all about.'_

Fuji smiled. Well, not bad. Perhaps Atobe did realize playing along with their original plan was after all the wiser decision. He grabbed the bouquet just in time for the whole classroom to once again settle in silence. Tezuka entered the room and went for his desk, graced with silence which has been a natural effect every time he enters the premise. The effect still amuses Fuji up until now. The only difference is the fact that it wasn't just Tezuka's arrival which silenced the whole class.

"_They're beautiful, aren't they?"_ Fuji asked with a smile.

Tezuka examined Fuji's appearance before looking at the bouquet of roses on his hand. He didn't know why, but he felt a sudden urge to call Yukimura and ask him to snatch the flowers away, plant it on his personal garden in Rikkai, or have the redhead Marui eat it. Anything just to ensure Fuji's got his hands off that plant.

"_They are." _

Fuji smiled. Their English teacher came in. Everyone settled on their seats.

With Tezuka seating behind Fuji, he's aware of the tensai's every move even if he refused to admit that he's watching. He can smell the roses' strong and subtle aroma blending with Fuji's….

Tezuka's eyes narrowed into slits.

'_Did Fuji just changed his shampoo?'_

* * *

Fuji gripped his racquet tighter as he slowly made his way out of the clubroom. Something was wrong. Really, really wrong. He knew it even before afternoon classes had ended. The surreptitious stares from other students, the giggles from his fangirls every time he passes by, and the flinch and blush followed by eyes turning away every time he shot a look back at some guys who look at his direction. One need not to be a genius to realize that something was up. And it angered him knowing the possibility that Atobe has something to do with these.

"_Fuji, is everything alright?"_ Oishi asked, worry marring his face as he noticed Fuji's open-eyed frown.

"_Sure. Everything's fine."_

Coach Ryuzaki then appeared from a corner of the tennis court, eyes boring at Fuji in disapproval. Fuji pretended he didn't notice. Oishi's worried expression now turned to panic as he felt the tension growing between the two.

"_I'll…I'll check on the first years…"_ he said, slowly moving away and giving one last worried look at his friend.

"_Fuji….."_ Coach Ryuzaki started. _"I understand the tension going on between you and Tezuka, but I don't think bringing Atobe on the scene helps in anyway."_ she said. _"Not especially when he's distracting our team's tennis practice."_

Fuji turned and looked at their coach.

"_My personal life remains at home coach, I'm not trying…"_ Fuji stopped whatever he was about to say when he saw Atobe inside the farthest court, still on his uniform, comfortably seated on a steel chair, a glass table with a complete set of refreshments on the side; one of his maids standing beside him and holding a wide black umbrella, protecting Atobe from the direct heat of the sun. And was that Kabaji serving him…red wine? Red wine inside Seigaku's tennis court at this time of the day?! Fuji felt a nerve snap somewhere in the frontal lobe of his brain.

He walked past their coach, glare fixed on Atobe's figure. Now he knew why the latter needed professional bodyguards and tight security on his mansion. Atobe's presence alone attracts murder.

The court where Atobe was staying, thankfully, wasn't as full-packed as the others, though at the moment, team members in the other courts had started noticing the diva's presence and were now throwing curious stares at their direction. Atobe was still lucky Fuji can't see anything sharp to stab at him at that moment.

"_Finally Syusuke….."_ Atobe beamed, just as Fuji entered the court. Eiji and Kawamura who was currently having their game, looked at Fuji, exasperation on their eyes. Clearly, Atobe's presence has been an effective distraction on their focus.

Fuji gave a small smile at his two teammates before he walked closer to Atobe.

"_You look ugly with that glare."_ Atobe commented, looking up at Fuji from his seat.

"_Are you out of your mind?"_ Fuji snapped. _"What spirit possessed you to think of ever showing up here?"_ he glared at the maid beside Atobe who then flinched.

Atobe smirked, completely unaffected by the murderous aura surrounding his _'boyfriend'. _

"_I'm making things easier." _he said. _"You should be thankful I'm allowing you to waste my time at this.."_ Atobe looked at the court with disgust. _"..old-fashioned, dusty, ill-looking tennis court of yours." _He took a sip of red wine from his goblet, and hummed in approval at its taste. _"Besides, you're a genius. And more importantly my boyfriend. You shouldn't be staying with the low-class, uncivilized citizens of-"_

A strong slap that landed on Atobe's left cheek cut off his words and sent his glass of wine falling down the ground, spilling few but visible drops on his shirt.

"_A-Atobe-sama!"_ the maid screamed in panic, sending pairs of eyes from everywhere at their direction.

The maid discarded the umbrella she was holding and brought out a clean white tailored cloth to dry off Atobe's stained shirt. Tears welled in her eyes. She knew she'd just lost her job.

Kabaji, who was on the other side stood still as if nothing had happened; though Fuji was aware that he was just waiting for Atobe to give him orders. Fuji inwardly shivered at the thought of having his neck broken by Kabaji's strong arms. Scary. He just hoped Kawamura's quick enough to stop Kabaji from killing him.

Kawamura and Eiji exchanged uneasy glances, debating if they should meddle in with what's happening.

Atobe brought his left hand to his _'abused'_ cheek; his anger slowly channeling unto his eyes before darting them to Fuji's direction in front. He stood up with that glare of a murderer, knocking the maid off to the ground on the process. Fuji had to step back to make them even. Atobe was at least one and half inch taller than him and Fuji refused to make his height a disadvantage.

"_How dare you lay a finger on Keigo Atobe.."_ Atobe said, fuming in rage.

Fuji fought the glare.

"_And how dare you insult my team when you're no more than a trespasser."_

Atobe gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe this stupid, little, prick has enough audacity to talk against the mighty 'him'. And after all the help he's done? Such an ungrateful, uneducated, bastard.

"_I can't believe this is how you repay my mercy!" _Atobe thundered, now calling more attention from other Seigaku students not just members of the tennis team.

Students started to flood outside the court, finding the scene so much appealing considering the fact that it involved their school's prodigy Syusuke Fuji and the celebrity Monkey King of Hyotei Gakuen, Atobe Keigo.

"_I asked for your help not your words."_ Fuji retorted.

He could see the nerves protruding on Atobe's neck and temples. It's no arguing that he's at the peak of rage. If he calls for a missile attack to wipe Seigaku off the map, Fuji wouldn't be surprised. But instead of the self-eminent death he was expecting anytime from now, Fuji heard Atobe released a long, strained, breath. He fixed a serious stare at Fuji, as if getting ready to give the final blow.

This time, the tennis genius felt like the whole of Seigaku was watching; waiting for a revelation, a verdict, a decision. As if they knew what was going on.

"_I am breaking up with you."_ Atobe declared, intentionally raising his voice to a couple of decibels higher, making sure every living soul around 10 meters of the vicinity hears it.

The declaration was a gunshot to everyone who was listening. Yet contrary to the immediate effect it has on the students around them, it took few seconds before the statement registered on Fuji's mind. Despite all his genius.

He opened his mouth to say something, and when no words came out, Atobe grinned in victory. Fuji inwardly cursed.

"_Kabaji!"_ Atobe called.

"_Yes."_

"_Tell Oshitari to cancel my dinner reservation at their restaurant. Make it clear that Fuji's no longer welcome to barge in any of Hyotei's territory." _he commanded.

Kabaji instantly vanished as if he was never there, leaving Atobe and the maid inside the tennis court.

"_I'll make you pay for this unforgivable crime." _Atobe said, walking past Fuji, intentionally bumping him off. Fuji staggered two steps back.

"_Keigo Atobe!"_ he yelled in anger, before he picked up a tennis ball and smashed it hard with his racquet towards Atobe's direction.

All eyes widened in horror, knowing that Atobe's not going to dodge it. But in a blink of an eye, the ball went back at Fuji's direction, barely missing him by an inch from the side.

Everyone gasped in unison, eventually turning rigid.

"_Oh?...Tezuka…."_ Atobe said with a smirk.

The Seigaku captain, who was then standing a feet away from Atobe, frowned.

"_How should I extend my gratitude?"_ Atobe asked, smiling. He cocked his head to the side and stared at Tezuka left hand, holding a racquet. _"Nice shot."_

"_Get lost Atobe."_

Atobe smiled. _"Ciao!"_ he said before giving Fuji another victorious smile, and walked away.

Tezuka shut his eyes and sighed. He opened them after a second or two before darting a glare that could freeze water at Fuji and then to the by standers outside the court. People then started to disperse, feeling the danger if they don't. Eiji and Kawamura went closer to Fuji, but before they could even say anything, Fuji had already started walking away.

"_Fuji…wait.."_ Eiji called weakly.

Tezuka did the honor of doing what he wanted when he grabbed Fuji's arm just when he walked past him.

"_You're not going anywhere. You and Kawamura are scheduled for a game."_ Tezuka said with an unreadable expression.

Fuji tried to pull his arm away, but Tezuka gripped it tighter.

"_Let go Tezuka."_

"_You are not going anywhere."_ Tezuka ordered.

Fuji snickered before he forcefully snatched his arm away, freeing himself from Tezuka's grip.

"_Don't order me around like you know everything, because you don't. And please…"_ Fuji said fervently, _"…..understand how I feel.."_

And then he walked away. Tezuka followed his retreating figure, suddenly finding it difficult to breath.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I don't always have internet connection so no matter how fast I write, I still couldn't find a to get it published….(and money's been tight lately..)**

***sighs and scratches head*..**

**Anyway, I hope you find patience to love this story even more because I do. And as always….^_^ REVIEWS are loved….**

**[There's no way I can write Atobe without him playing the role of an insensitive, eccentric, arrogant Diva. That's how he was created…..and I'm afraid that's how he'll ever be..even in fanfiction…..*runs away from Atobe fangirls!* - *sees Tezuka-sama…and…hides behind him!*-*looks back at Atobe fan girls...*grins*]**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I finally own Prince of Tennis!...in my dreams…..**

**Mother knows best. Yumiko knows best. Inui knows best. I know you don't know what I'm talking about….so moving on….**

* * *

Tezuka paced uncomfortably within the confines of his room.

'_Understand how I feel…'_

Fuji's words felt like poison. Tezuka didn't know how, but the way on how Fuji said it made him feel like he was responsible for everything. Now that's exactly the problem. Tezuka knew for himself he has done nothing. If in fact there was something, that would have been his uncertainty on how he feels about Fuji. But while the past few days were a bit tense between the two of them, that couldn't be the reason why he was feeling stupid.

"_You're not stupid, Kunimitsu Tezuka."_ he said out loud.

"_Stupid? Why? Who said you're stupid?"_

Tezuka spun around, finding his mother at the door.

"_Mom…."_

"_What's going on?" _Ayana asked, leaning her lean figure against the door frame, her arms crossed against her chest.

"_Nothing. Few glitches at school, that's all. Nothing serious."_

Ayana nodded. _"But if someone's starting to think that you're stupid, then that's definitely something serious, don't you think?"_

"_Mom that's-"_

Ayana raised a hand to stop her son. _"It's alright. I wouldn't force you to tell me about it. Inui wants to see you. He's downstairs."_ she said with a knowing smile.

Tezuka nodded and went closer to his mother. He gave a short smile before kissing her cheek. _"We wouldn't be long."_

Ayana nodded and fixed her son's shirt. She looked at him in the eyes and admired the honesty and strength he saw on those brown eyes. She brought a hand up and caressed Tezuka's cheek.

"_If you need to talk, I'm always here."_ she said.

Tezuka held his mother's hand on his cheek. _"I know."_

With a tight hug from his mother, Tezuka headed downstairs.

* * *

Yumiko frowned at her brother, and then to the untouched food in front of Fuji. She snickered before grabbing Fuji's plate, setting aside her empty one.

"_Look. If you really hate my cooking, then say so. I wouldn't mind eating your share. I'm hungry."_ she said, digging in to the chicken curry they're having for dinner.

"_You're overreacting. I don't hate the food." _

Yumiko swallowed the food she was chewing. _"Oh well you certainly look like you don't love it as well. And we know there's no such thing as in between."_

Fuji sighed. _"I'm not hungry. That's it. Look, does it really matter?"_ he asked in exasperation. _" I mean, I want to rest. So if you don't mind, I want to go up ahead."_

Yumiko stopped a spoonful of curry in midair. She regarded her brother with scrutinizing interest _"Are my eyes just deceiving me or you're really heartbroken?"_

Fuji groaned. _'Oh please…not now…'_ he thought. Yumiko could be the hardest person to deal with in all matters concerning love. The last time Fuji dated somebody and ended up breaking with that person in three days, he literally had to spend the whole night listening to his sister's rant about how irresponsible of him to just let a relationship end like that…etcetera, etcetera..

"_Yumiko….I'm not heartbroken."_ Fuji said. A look at his sister's eyes told him she wasn't convinced. Fuji rolled his eyes. _"…it's hardly called heartbroken when there's nothing going on between the two of us.."_

"_Aha!"_ Yumiko exclaimed, pointing the fork she's holding at Fuji. _"I knew it!"_ She leaned forward and looked at her brother in excitement. _"It's Tezuka isn't it?!"_

Fuji looked away. Yumiko giggled and stood up, hastily cleaning the dining table and placing the remaining food in the fridge. Fuji who was watching her do everything in a hurry frowned.

"_Stop it Yumiko. You're being paranoid."_ he said, annoyance in his voice.

Yumiko dusted off her hand and grinned at him. _"Done. Now let's get down to business."_

Fuji didn't move from his position. This time, he's not letting his sister take control of the situation. He has had enough. Yumiko eyed him carefully before heaving a sigh.

"_You're both helpless, you know that? Watching you two run in circles doesn't make any sense to me, and it's.." _she waved a hand off, thinking of the right word _"...pointless.."_

"_Pointless or not I don't see why it's any of your concern. I'm fine. I know what I'm doing."_

Yumiko shook her head. _"No…no Syusuke, because I don't see you doing anything."_

Fuji gave up talking some sense to his sister, and before he realized it, the words were out of his mouth. He knew he'd regret it later. _"So what do you suggest I do?"_

His sister beamed. _"Make him jealous."_

"_Done. It didn't work."_

"_Confess."_

"_I did and nothing happened."_

Yumiko thought for a while. _"..Ugh…confess…romantically."_

Fuji shot her sister a look. _"That's Tezuka's role, not mine."_

His sister nodded as if assessing the entire situation. Fuji sighed. Sometimes he wondered why he's the only one in the family who was a born genius. Yuuta has the gift of hard work, and that's a strong point. As to Yumiko? Well, she seemed to have this exceptional ability to effectively annoy him - most of the time.

Yumiko snapped her fingers. _"I have an idea."_

Fuji gave her a weak smile. _"Just make sure it doesn't kill me."_

Ignoring the sarcasm, Yumiko pulled him out of his chair and guided him out of the dining area. They went up the staircase and proceeded to Yumiko's room where she locked them in.

"_What is it."_ Fuji demanded. He chose to stay standing near the door in case his sister does something stupid. At least he'll have enough leverage to step out of the room and save himself from the embarrassment she'll cause.

"_Sit down Syusuke."_

"_I'm fine. Just spit it out."_

Yumiko crossed his arms against her chest. _"No. I insist you settle down before I tell you what I have to."_

"_You don't have to tell-"_

"_Oh yes. I certainly have to nail this idea on your brain."_

Fuji looked at his sister in bewilderment, but refused to say anything. Or to put it correctly, he didn't know what to say…..yet. He moved away from his position and sat down at the edge of his sister's bed. Yumiko scooted the swivel chair behind her 'bedroom-study-office' so that she sat facing her brother.

She reached for Fuji's right hand and enveloped it with her own. Fuji stared at his sister with a blank expression. He didn't like this.

"_I know this is going to be difficult, but I'm certain it'll make things between the two of you move forward."_ she said, giving a tight squeeze on her brother's hand.

"_How certain."_

"_Very."_

Fuji nodded, though he already foresaw that whatever the idea his sister was talking about, it's going to be out of the box's box.

"_I'm listening."_

Yumiko inhaled deep before releasing it in a sharp sigh. _"Have sex with him."_

The statement felt like a thousand bolt of electricity hitting him dead on. He pulled his hand away from Yumiko in an instant and glared at her in disbelief.

"_You're insane."_

"_It's the best thing you can do given your circumstances!"_ Yumiko snapped. Her conviction angered Fuji to the bone. _"..and besides, I don't think the idea never crossed your mind either. You're too bold to have the mindset of a conservative."_

Fuji shook his head, standing up and moving away from his sister's reach. _"Yumiko…don't-"_

"_Tezuka might be a rock reincarnated, but he's still a man. He has his needs. All you need to do is to provide him with-"_

"_Oh please!"_ Fuji yelled, not believing what he was hearing from his sister's mouth. _"Are you hearing all of this yourself? You're actually telling me to have sex with a man who doesn't even want me!"_

Yumiko frowned. _"You don't know that."_

"_Okay fine, I don't! So what? It doesn't change anything."_ Fuji licked his lips and tried to calm his nerves. He had expected the unexpected from his sister, but definitely not this. It's unthinkable. Well yes, the idea of sex with Tezuka has always been an entertaining thought, but asking him personally to do it with him was an unearthly matter. Even when he was making a pass at him before as part of his supposed revenge, Fuji never took it seriously.

"_It will."_ Yumiko insisted.

Fuji raised both of his hands in surrender. _"Alright sis, you made your point. It's time to stop this. I'm going back to my room."_

"_Stop making excuses Syusuke!"_

"_I'm not making any excuses."_

Yumiko sighed. _"Well then at least consider what I said."_ she stood up and pulled Fuji to hug, despite the latter's act of avoiding her. _"You're graduating soon. If you don't give it all now, you might lose your chance of having him forever."_ She pulled herself away and looked at her brother hard. _"Do it."_

Fuji found it odd why he couldn't muster the courage to push his sister away despite his anger. _"I don't know."_ he muttered.

Yumiko smiled and walked towards her handbag on the bed. _"I expected as much."_ She got her phone out and flipped it open.

Fuji's blank expression turned to panic when Yumiko started to dial a number. _"What are you doing."_ he demanded, moving closer and making an act to snatch the phone away from his sister.

Yumiko dodged and jumped on top of her bed. _"I'm making the arrangements."_

"_Arrangements?...Wait, what arrangements are you talking about?!"_

His sister gave him a look. The look said he'll know soon enough, but Fuji wouldn't bet on any chance that he'll favor the plans his sister was having. He was about to protest when his sister started talking on the person from the other line. Fuji couldn't do anything but look at her sister in panic.

"_Uhuh…I'd appreciate it, Yukimura-kun…."_

A pause.

"_Of course, of course,…Syusuke's free on Saturday…..right….well then, I'll see you soon."_

She hanged up.

"_What was that all about?"_ Fuji asked, a mixture of confusion and panic marring his voice.

Yumiko shrugged and jumped off her bed. _"I'm asking Yukimura's help for our plan…ugh…" _Yumiko frowned in thought. _"Right. Let's call it Operation: Tezuka Meltdown"_

Fuji gasped. _"By Yukimura, you couldn't mean…"_

"_Yukimura Seiichi from Rikkaidai Fuzoku. We've both taken crash courses on sexology before, but I guess he was more into it than I do."_ she said. _"Anyway, he's coming on Saturday to plan on how exactly we'll go about with your first bed get together with your captain. I'll free my schedule so better cancel your appointments as well."_

Fuji's panic-stricken expression now turned to horror.

"_I don't believe this."_ he muttered, suddenly feeling weak.

"_It's alright."_ Yumiko assured him in a motherly approach, though Fuji saw it more like of a soothing word from an angel of death. _"You'll understand what I mean when we go into details this Saturday."_

Fuji didn't wait for more of his sister's words before he marched out of her room and headed directly to his own. He locked himself in and heaved a sigh.

'_No Syusuke. Get a grip of yourself. You still have a day to walk this all through. You'll just have to get in touch with Yukimura and tell him it was all a mistake. By then you can-'_

Fuji's thoughts were cut off by the loud ringing of his phone on top of his study table. He gave it an angry look, as if it could stop it from ringing. It didn't. He bit his lower lip before grabbing it fast without looking at the caller I.D.

"_Who the hell is this?!"_ he snapped.

A second of silence welcomed him from the other line before he heard Tezuka's deep voice. _"I…I don't mean to disrupt….I'll just call you back."_

"_No wait!"_ Fuji called, louder than he expected. He was now mentally reprimanding himself for being reckless. _"I'm sorry. I don't mean to yell at you like that. There was…."_ he paused trying to think of an excuse. He couldn't think of any. _"Why did you call anyway?"_

The confrontation they had earlier that afternoon suddenly popped out Fuji's mind, and he then regretted he ever asked Tezuka the reason for his call. It might have been better if he let him hang up.

"_I just…..I feel the need to apologize."_ Tezuka said.

Fuji's anger from Yumiko and himself and his previous disappointment from Tezuka started to ebb. Tezuka's voice sounded too sincere that he could cry.

"_Well…..I think you shouldn't think about it so much."_ he said.

"_Is my apology accepted?"_

Fuji knocked his head, encouraging his genius brain to think. Nothing. His brain's in a full-blown hibernation mode. _"…Tezuka….the things I told you….."_ he sighed. _"….I think it's best if you forget everything about it…That way, we could start all over again…..as friends."_

There was an uncomfortable silence from the other line. It took approximately a minute before Tezuka cleared his throat.

"_I….don't know if that's possible."_

Fuji sighed. Right. How could they ever forget everything like nothing's happened? So much has happened. Silly.

"_I see…"_

"_Good night Fuji."_

"_Hold on."_ Fuji said. _"Can I see you?"_

A pause.

"_Now?"_

Another pause.

"_N-no…I mean…tomorrow…see you tomorrow."_

"_Ah."_

"_And Tezuka!"_ Fuji called, gripping his phone tighter. _"..you don't hate me, do you?"_

The line once again fell silent, and Fuji felt the excruciating truth behind every second of it. He just needs to hear it. By then Yumiko or Yukimura or anybody else wouldn't pay so much trouble comforting his deflated love life.

Just when he thought, the other line really went dead, he heard Tezuka's strained sigh.

"_No Fuji, I don't."_ he said.

Silence.

"_I… feel the exact opposite." _

Fuji froze, losing his grip on his phone, crashing it down on the floor.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

"_**I….feel the exact opposite.."**_** Holy gun! Who said that?! I surely didn't! –swear on Atobe's ego!**

**Whew…*really….I can't say anything. I better read your reviews to recalibrate my brain from a total Tezuka meltdown overload…..**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: You know it.**

**I'm not giving any warnings just yet…..Probably on the next chapter.. (But really isn't the point of writing this a sort of warning….*sigh*..I'm so tired to think..)**

***More Yumiko rants and Yukimura wisdom..***

**This turned out lengthy because Tezuka is a hormonal jerk and Fuji is…..well…a sentimental idiot.**

***slaps self*…but moving on….**

* * *

In as much as Fuji doubted his sister's plan, Yukimura still came in that Saturday morning.

"_So….Where do we start?" _Yukimura asked, comfortably slamming himself down on Fuji's bed.

Fuji who was sitting on the bed's edge didn't respond. He still thought the plan was flawed even before it started. And it was not just because he thought bringing in more people is unwise. He believed Yukimura was just a bit too assertive to offer suggestions on sensitive matters as having sex with Tezuka. Plus the fact that he really didn't give Yumiko the go signal that he's ready to do just exactly what she suggested.

"_I've been aware for a long time that Tezuka has this thing for you. I just thought he was sharp enough to notice it himself."_ Yukimura said. _"…guess he wasn't as sharp as I thought…"_

Fuji turned and looked at the other guy.

"_What's your agenda?"_ he asked.

Yukimura shrugged. _"Nothing."_

"_You're a good liar, but I'm better."_

Yukimura smiled. _"Tezuka's a good friend, and I feel generous. That's it."_

"_That's it."_

"_Yes."_

Fuji sighed, in time for his sister to come inside his room, bringing with her a laptop, sheets of blank paper, and pens. It took all of Fuji's finesse not to start any more arguments. Both of them have had enough of it earlier that day. Yumiko took the place behind Fuji's desk and turned on her laptop.

"_I had this sort of premonition that this time's going to come."_ she said, exuberance in her voice while handing a paper and pen to Yukimura.

"_Uhuh…Like a sort of psychic thing?"_ Yukimura offered with a smile.

Yumiko giggled. _"Yes…some sort of that thing."_

"_Interesting."_

"_I know right."_

Fuji cleared his throat, not liking to be left out of the topic and at the same time signaling his desire to end the get together immediately. Yukimura's a fine person, but his presence has the effect of heightening Fuji's alert. And he still needs to find out why.

"_Sorry to interrupt, but can we…you know….move on?"_

Yumiko beamed! _"Of course! I know you're excited."_ she said with a wink.

Fuji stabbed her a glare. Yumiko ignored it and faced her laptop.

"_Alright gentlemen, why don't we start with the theme?"_

* * *

"_I received information from a reliable source that Fuji's meeting Yukimura today. I don't have the details yet, but we have to assume the worst."_

"_And by worst, you mean…"_

Inui nodded. _"Yes Tezuka. That Fuji might have really decided to pursue his plans of transferring to Rikkaidai."_

Tezuka frowned in thought. He and Inui were at a café just a block away from Seigaku. They just got off from a meeting with coach Ryuzaki and Oishi about the proceedings for their next set of games in the regionals when Inui received a call from his source. He informed Tezuka about it and ended up discussing the matter at hand.

"_But I don't understand. Why does he need to see Yukimura? If he wants to transfer, it surely doesn't require Yuki's consent."_

Inui pushed up his glasses with a finger. _"My theory is that it has something to do with tennis."_

Tezuka's frown asked the question.

"_Rikkaidai's regular line-up is solid. If Fuji wants to join them, Yukimura wouldn't make it that easy."_ Inui said. _"And besides, I think Yukimura's not that comfortable with Fuji's presence around…..especially with Sanada. I'm thinking that perhaps Fuji wants to talk things out in favor of him."_

Tezuka's eyes flashed in recognition. He was aware of the nature of Yukimura and Sanada's relationship. He shook his head. _"I don't like this."_

"_Me neither."_

Tezuka took a sip from his cup of tea before looking at Inui. _"We need to do something."_

"_I have the same thing in mind."_

* * *

"_I'd rather die than actually do this."_

Yukimura and Yumiko glared at Fuji in unison. Fuji swallowed hard.

"_The plan is flawless and simple."_ Yumiko said, again with that streak of conviction in her voice that Fuji always hated. _"You take him out on a date, tell him you need to show him something, and bring him to the place that I and Yukimura will set up for the both of you. That easy!"_ she said, looking straight at her brother for any signs of protest.

Fuji refused to look back at her. _"That's not going to work."_

"_Oh c'mon Fuji…"_ Yukimura said. _"It's going to be fine."_

"_Tezuka's not just going to stand there and let me bring him to somewhere! He's going to ask questions! This is ridiculous….I..I don't think-"_

"_And that's exactly why you need to bring up the issue of your upcoming graduation and plan to study abroad."_ Yumiko said.

"_Right."_ Yukimura agreed with a nod. _"Tell him you need to give him something and that it's important. You don't need to give more details. I'm sure he wouldn't ask."_

Fuji frowned at the other guy. _"You don't know him."_

Yukimura flashed an intimidating look. _"I know him more than you do."_

They stared glared at each other in silence for a couple of seconds; static electricity running through their line of sight. Yumiko shook her head.

"_Alright guys, listen. Let's get everything straight."_

Yukimura drew away his glare first and smiled at Yumiko.

"_I'm not-"_

Fuji's words were silenced by his sister's sharp glare. _"Yes you are. And we'll carry out the plan tomorrow."_ she said. _"Yukimura?"_

The blue-haired boy smiled. _"Done. I've made the reservations. Atobe was more than willing to lend us his resources."_

"_Good."_

Fuji stared at Yukimura in horror. Did he just say Atobe? He darted a look at his sister. _"What is this?"_

Yumiko frowned at him. _"You'll know soon enough."_ she threw her phone to her brother. _"Now call your captain and set the date."_

Fuji sank deeper on the bed, feeling deflated and trapped.

* * *

Tezuka stared at his phone on his study table and debated whether or not he'll heed Inui's advice of calling Fuji and asking him out to discuss personal matters.

'_Personal matters which include how I feel.'_ Tezuka frowned at the thought.

He's a private person, and he knew himself that a confession was not his forte. Yet with the sudden turn of events he has to do it.

'_Crap.'_ he thought, grabbing his phone and dialing Fuji's number.

The tennis genius answered on the third ring.

"_Hey…."_ Fuji's strained voice greeted him.

Tezuka frown. _"..Am I disturbing something?"_

A sigh.

"_No…"_

Silence.

"_W-what is it Tezuka?.."_

"_I…was wondering if you have some time tomorrow. I just need to tell you something."_

Fuji, who was apparently surprised by the statement, glanced at his sister. Yumiko mouthed a 'what' before leaning in closer to listen to the phone call. Fuji let her do it.

"_Tomorrow….yes…I mean , fine..I'm free. Where are we supposed to meet?"_

Yumiko covered her mouth to prevent her giggles. Yukimura smirked.

"_Okay. I got it."_

"_And Fuji.."_ Tezuka said from the other end. _"I hope we keep this meeting private."_

Fuji sighed. _"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye."_

And he ended the call.

Fuji drew in a deep breath and faced his sister. _"He wants to talk about something."_

Yumiko nodded. _"So I heard…Well…I guess we're lucky. He set it up himself."_

"_Right. The best you can do now Fuji is to prepare and do some research. You couldn't screw tomorrow's big event because of inexperience. I wouldn't want that." _Yukimura said.

Fuji looked at Yukimura's direction in a mixture of amusement and irritation.

"_I don't give a damn what you want to happen, therefore I don't care. If you really want to help then please keep your thoughts to somewhere where I can't hear it."_

"_Watch your mouth Syusuke. Yukimura's here to help, you couldn't just shun him off!"_ Yumiko snapped.

Fuji gave a sharp sigh. _"Fine. Now will you two leave me alone?"_

Yumiko opted to protest, but Yukimura held him off.

"_We'll be in the living room."_ she said, heading out following Yukimura.

The moment the door shut behind them, Fuji stood up. He stared dubiously at his sister's laptop. Actually, Yukimura had a point. If they would really go all the way in with their plan, he needs to know things.

Just like how does sex work for two men.

'_Alright Syusuke….calm down. You're a genius. You can do this.'_ he thought, opening his sister's laptop.

He gasped when he saw the tab his sister left open, obviously for him to see.

'_Really Yumiko…..'_ he thought, frowning at the page displayed on screen.

'Gay Sex 101'

Fuji snickered. Fine.

* * *

Tezuka did call him early that Sunday morning to make it clear that they'll meet at 2pm that day. Fuji glanced at his wrist watch.

12:00 noon.

Alright. So he's too early. So what? He didn't want to be late.

"_Fuji…."_

Fuji spun around towards the owner of the voice.

"_T-Tezuka….."_

They looked at each other, both surprised to find themselves standing face to face. Fuji laughed, and mentally cursed when he realized he sounded nervous.

"_We're early."_

Tezuka nodded, hiding his blush with cough. _"Why don't we….get in?"_ Tezuka asked, gesturing inside the café.

Fuji thought for a while, before he shook his head. _"No."_

Tezuka blinked.

"_I….need….There's something I want to give you. Not here."_

Tezuka, still baffled, looked at him in question.

"_Can we like…go somewhere? I know a place."_

The stoic captain hesitated, but nevertheless agreed. Fuji's heartbeat was off grid but he doesn't have any choice than to do this. Yumiko assured him that everything's ready and that all he needs to do is to bring Tezuka to one of the hotels owned by Atobe's family. Of course Fuji dreaded the idea of getting the diva involved, but what can he do? Both his sister and Rikkaidai's child of god were pressing him to do just exactly as they've planned. Even if he backs out now, Fuji knew it will be no time before the two came up with another one – something worse. He's a genius. But against an aggressive sister and god's favorite? No. Never mind.

So yes. He definitely has no other choice.

They've entered Atobe's Empire and were welcomed by a gorgeous, petite lady who led them to the room reserved only for them. Actually an entire floor was reserved to prevent unnecessary compromises. Thanks to Atobe and Yukimura, and to their fake friendship which still works its wonders in some of the most difficult situations like this.

"_If there's anything you need, feel free to call room service."_ the lady said, flashing her practiced smile.

"_Thanks."_ Fuji replied.

The lady handed the room's key to Fuji and went out as quickly as how she'd appeared.

"_I can explain."_ Fuji said, looking at Tezuka's confused expression.

Tezuka didn't respond, but allowed himself to study the room's interior. It may not be as big as that of the room he had reserved in Grand Credit during their celebration of Fuji's birthday, but damn if he didn't recognize some of the things that adorned the room. Original paintings, silver vases, curtains made of satin and gold…..and…

"_What are we…."_ Tezuka stopped and looked back at Fuji. _"You said there's something you want to give me in private."_

Fuji nodded.

Tezuka waited for him to say something. Fuji could feel the soft rustle of panic slowly running down his veins, making it difficult for him to breathe. He released a long drawn sigh.

"_Hold on a second."_ he said. _"I'll get it."_

And then he spun around, opening an adjacent door which led to a sliding glass door of the bathroom. He went in and slammed the door shut behind him; hard enough for it to reverberate against its steel frames. He got his phone and dialed his sister's number.

"_I can't do this."_ he burst out.

"_What are you talking about Syusuke?! We've agreed to this. You couldn't back off now!"_ Yumiko's high-pitched voice sounded on the phone.

"_I can't, you got me? I just know it's not going to work. It's all screwed up, I can't even look at him in the eyes!"_

"_Because you're not trying! What did I tell you? Inform him about your plans to go abroad and-"_

"_No sis, listen. I can't do-"_

"_You can't?!"_ Yumiko snapped. _"Or you wouldn't?"_

"_Sis I-"_

"_NO!"_ Yumiko thundered. _"No excuses! You agreed to do it, we've done our part, now it's your turn to keep your end of the bargain!"_

Fuji sighed and clinched his fist. This is going to be one hell of an argument.

* * *

Tezuka stood uncomfortable in the middle of the room. He still didn't know what Fuji wanted to give him that really required a room reservation. He could always give it to him while they're on the café. Why this private? He was about to call Inui when his phone rang.

He frowned at the unknown number.

"_Hello dear. This is Yukimura."_

"_Yuki-"_

"_Hold on."_ Yukimura cut him off. _"Let's agree on three things, shall we? First and the most important, you shouldn't save this number. Renji's going to find out and he'll trace the call. At the end of the day he'll know I called you and he'll tell Sanada about it. It wouldn't be long before my beloved vice-captain barge in at Seigaku and personally deliver his message to stay away from me. Now we wouldn't want that scandal, would we?"_

"_Yuki-"_

"_Second, and as equally as important as the first, you can't tell anyone, and I mean any living organism on earth, that I called you. Especially Fuji."_

Tezuka frowned, but decided to let his co-captain finish.

"_And third, which is exactly why I'm calling you for the first time in history, is to tell you to stop acting like a total, irrational, steel-cold jerk and cooperate."_

The stoic captain massaged the bridge of his nose, trying to make a sense of what Yukimura just told him.

"_Yuki….I don't know what to say, but I'd appreciate it if you enlighten me with whatever you are talking about."_

Yukimura hummed. _"Fair enough."_ he said. _"Listen, I had something to do with this conspiracy, and I want to make sure it all plays well."_ Yukimura groaned. _"You know how I hate tying up loose ends."_

Tezuka frowned. _"Conspiracy." _He said the word like bile suddenly rising up his throat.

"_Right. To give you two some alone time to do a thorough analysis on what you feel for each other."_ Yukimura said.

There was silence on the other line and Yukimura rolled his eyes for Tezuka's so predictable reaction.

"_Hello? You still there?"_ he asked.

"_Who else knows about this arrangement?" _Tezuka asked, wondering if Inui had some knowledge about this. If he does, then that would answer the question as from whom he got his information about Fuji and Yukimura's meeting.

"_You don't need to know about that. Like I said you just need to cooperate."_

Tezuka cleared his throat, his voice turning to the usual stoic, cold tone he has when he means business. _"And you really think I'll let this through."_

Yukimura smirked. _"Let me get my point across Kunimitsu Tezuka. I'm not giving you any choice, because if I am, then I shouldn't have called you, right?" _he said.

Tezuka shut his eyes, not believing what he was hearing.

"_I'm taking part of this because if you don't make your move right now, you'll never have another chance again."_

"_That's not for you to decide Yu-"_

"_You're not listening Kunimitsu Tezuka." _Yukimura interjected. _"Do I really need to spell it out? Fuji has had enough of your insensitivity. I can't believe you're not even aware of that."_ 'Jerk.' he wanted to add.

Tezuka opened his mouth to say something, but stopped when he heard a soft thud behind him. He spun around and saw Fuji just coming out from the door he previously went in. He was about to tell Yukimura to call him back, but heard the dial tone on the other line. Yukimura already hanged up.

"_I think…..I left it at home.."_ Fuji said, refusing to have eye contact with his captain.

Tezuka didn't show any reaction, and walked closer to Fuji. He stood in front of him and sighed. Fuji frowned, but still refused to look at his captain in the eyes. He knew something was wrong, but what? And then a horrific thought came into his mind. He looked up at Tezuka and stared at him in horror.

'_Oh shit. Did he know?'_ Fuji thought, dreading the idea itself that somehow, along his argument with his sister, Tezuka had overheard them talking about sex and dates and god knows what else.

As if reading his thoughts, Tezuka shook his head. _"No Fuji. I don't." _he said. _"But yes I'll cooperate. Now what exactly do we do?"_

Fuji felt like his breath was just knocked out of him. He swallowed hard and looked up at their captain.

"_I…." _he started, clearing his throat to gain back his composure. _"…I think we can start off on bed…"_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

***slumps back on the swivel chair***

**I do realize I got this problem every time I attempt to write something steamy for the perfect pair. – I GET JEALOUS! *evil grin* Why is it always Fuji?! And why do I always end up writing about them where I could be the one…*feels grim aura surrounding the room* *stops talking and slowly turns my head around*….*sees Fuji glaaaaarrrriiiinnnnngggg…..* Me runs to hide!***

**Me making telepathy with my dear readers: So you know..I'm in a difficult situation. I mean like…honestly….how on earth can I write it. I still want to live.**

**The thought itself is suffocating…..**

**Right. So what now? Any relatives of Yukimura out there? **_**( I'm frozen in front of my pc, wondering how Tezuka and Fuji performs on bed…)**_


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: Konomi-sensei owns Tennis no Ouji-sama**

**WARNING: FINALLY! *clears throat* [PROLOGUE] Or no, not really. **

**Sexual contents, but not intense due to fanfiction rating rules, so no worries at all. Perfect pair's not going to kill you…..yet. (But if they already had, then…*shrugs*)**

* * *

Tezuka gaped and momentarily looked away from Fuji. Alright. So he understood what he meant, knew exactly where his cooperation is needed, and realized that it was too late to back off without shaming the both of them. Tezuka thought for a while and stared at Fuji, hoping to find some more explanations he knew he needed, but couldn't put into words. Not knowing what to say, he heaved a sigh. Fuji did the same.

"_Uhm…..okay…let's… start all over again.."_ Fuji stammered, unable to hold his stare to his captain.

"_You didn't bring me here to give me something, did you?"_ Tezuka asked.

Guilt flooded Fuji's eyes, but Tezuka's face held the neutral expression he has every time he wants to listen. After all, he had expected much when Yukimura told him about their arrangement. Still he felt a bit disappointed on himself for not having the slightest idea about the ploy. Blame it on his feelings for clouding a considerable amount of his brain's rational side.

Fuji pursed his lips, weighing his thoughts very carefully. He's ready to see an angry Tezuka, but what he's trying to avoid was to grant himself the golden opportunity to see his stoic captain horrified. He's not yet ready for that.

But what can he do?

"_No…..Not really…I mean,…I brought you here because I think…"_ Fuji trailed off, clearing his throat for the umpteenth time that day and swallowing hard.

"_You think?"_

Fuji bit his lower lip. Tezuka shouldn't have asked. _"Because I think actions speak louder than words."_ Fuji said, feeling like an inch closer to an idiot. When Tezuka just raised a brow in response, Fuji waived off a hand in dismissal. _"Okay, fine. I want to have sex….with you…"_

The last two words sounded just above a whisper and Fuji felt pretty sure Tezuka failed to hear it. He tried to look at the other guy, and cursed himself when he did. Tezuka was blushing – visibly. Fuji took a step back and raised his hands in front of him as if in defense.

"_I…just…"_ He brought down his hands, bit his lips and groaned in desperation. _"Maybe I wasn't thinking. Yes, that's right. You know lately, things aren't so good, we've been-"_

"_But you're serious about it."_ Tezuka said, trying his best to hide more of the evidence of his untimely embarrassment. He brought a hand at the back of his head and groped few strands of his hair. He felt out of character. Fuji saw that as well.

"_Well…"_ Fuji started _"I'd be lying if I say that I don't…I mean..of course, yes I think about it…but I understand-"_

"_Let's first get out of here, shall we?" _Tezuka cut him off. _"This place….makes me more uncomfortable."_ he said.

Fuji gave a small smile and nodded. He didn't miss how Tezuka commented about the place making him _'more uncomfortable'_, which only means he's currently feeling uncomfortable with their situation already. He couldn't blame him. He was so direct. But he also couldn't lie about the disappointment he felt on the remark.

"_A-alright…so..where do we go?"_

Tezuka frowned in thought. _"My place."_

Fuji hummed both in agreement and thought. If Tezuka plans to bring this conversation at home, then nothing steamy, and hot, and mind-blowing will definitely happen today. Fuji could just imagine how Yumiko would hunt him down to the ends of the earth if she learned her flawless plan never served its purpose.

'_I guess I can deal with that later.'_ he thought.

They headed out of the place, not minding to inform the front desk that they're leaving. Tezuka opted to do just that, but Fuji insisted that they go ahead. He couldn't risk Tezuka knowing that Atobe is involved in this.

They've reached the captain's house after a 30 minute ride on a train.

"_Kunimitsu.."_ Ayana greeted as they passed through the hallway leading to the staircase up his room. She pecked a kiss on her son's cheek. _"I thought you said you'll be home late."_

His mother was dressed in a casual navy blue, three-fourths blouse matched with white jeans. She didn't wear make-up, and though she appeared pale, Fuji loved her appeal.

"_Mom I…"_

Tezuka didn't finished what he was about to say when Ayana looked over his shoulders and regarded Fuji in wonder and question.

"_Syusuke?..."_she asked, moving away from Tezuka _"…why its' been a long time. What brought you here?"_

Fuji smiled. Ayana immediately saw the tension on that gesture, but nevertheless gave a gentle smile herself. She threw a probing look at her son. Tezuka flinched.

"_Tezuka wanted to go over with our team's line-up on the upcoming regionals. He thinks we still need to finalize it."_ Fuji lied, smile in place.

Ayana nodded. She knew it was a lie. Her son's uneasy frown told her so. _"Well….I should be letting you move on with your business then."_ she said, regarding Fuji indifferently before looking back at her son. _"I'll be out to meet with my clients. I'm afraid I wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning. You take care of yourself, okay?"_ she said, gently patting Tezuka's cheek with a hand.

Tezuka gave a smile. _"I will."_

Ayana nodded and walked away. When she was out of sight Fuji blew out the breath he was holding. _"She doesn't seem to buy it."_

"_No one can lie to her."_ was Tezuka's response before he continued to walk up his room. Fuji trailed behind, wondering if he said something offensive.

"_I'll get us something to eat. What do you want?"_ Tezuka asked once they were inside. It was already 2:05 pm and he realized they haven't eaten lunch yet.

'_You.'_ came the automatic reply of Fuji's brain. But of course that has to be left unsaid. For now. _"I'm not really hungry."_ he said, allowing himself to settle down on Tezuka's bed.

The stoic captain nodded. God, this is so awkward.

"_I wouldn't ask if you're sure about this, because I don't want to give you the option to back off."_ Fuji said, eating his embarrassment and uncertainty and burying them down somewhere.

"_Y-You have my word. I'll cooperate."_ Tezuka said, sounding so uncertain that he's sure Fuji didn't believe it. He moved hesitantly closer and sat on the edge of his bed. He rested both elbows on his knees and clasped his hands in thought.

Fuji inched closer and placed a hand on his shoulder. Tezuka flinched at the contact, but didn't resist. Seeing it as an okay sign to continue, Fuji snaked a hand to Tezuka's face, strategically removing his glasses. Honestly, Fuji half-hoped his captain's eyesight problem was that bad. At least by that way, he could still hide a certain part of him behind his captain's clouded vision.

"_Fuji…."_ Tezuka started to complain, when Fuji stood up away from his bed, bringing his glasses and carefully placing it on his desk. _"I'm not sure it's a good-"_

"_It's going to be alright Tezuka."_ Fuji cut him off. _"You don't need to see much."_ he said walking back to the bed and standing in front of his captain. Fuji shut his eyes tight and convinced himself one last time that what he was doing is justifiable and that he'll accept whatever consequences this will have after.

Right.

He leaned down, placed a tentative kiss on his captain's lips, before taking leverage on the mattress and gently pushing Tezuka down. He planted his hands on the sides of Tezuka's head, preventing the latter to do unnecessary movements.

"_Stop me."_ Fuji said close to a whisper, burning blue eyes fixed on his captain's.

When Tezuka didn't respond, Fuji lowered himself down and kissed him. French. He fumbled on the buttons of Tezuka's shirt, expertly unbuttoning them, all the while keeping his lips and tongue busy on their own business. Much to Fuji's surprise, his captain was really cooperating; like literally. Though he wasn't responding with much ardor, he was nevertheless letting Fuji do whatever he wants. Just like how he was letting the other's hand trace the contours of his now exposed chest. Or like how he was not doing anything to stop Fuji from sucking the breath out of him with those hungry kisses.

It was Fuji who pulled away first to address the demand for air. He took a glance at Tezuka's flushed face, before lowering his face down and planting a gentle kiss on his captain's neck. He felt him tense. Fuji smiled, realizing that he just learned one of Tezuka's sensitive spots. He didn't waste time and took his time exploiting this new found knowledge.

Fuji trailed kisses down on Tezuka's throat, smiling in triumph when he felt his captain's fingers at the back of his head, groping his hair. Fuji didn't know if it was a message for him to stop so pulled an inch away to look at Tezuka's reaction. He inwardly smirked when he saw the other guy biting his lower lip, apparently to prevent himself from making any noise.

'_Hmm….continue then.'_ Fuji decided himself before claiming Tezuka's lips. His hand which was on Tezuka's chest found its way down to his captain's torso, down to his navel, and finally to the waistband of his pants where Fuji hastily fumbled on the belt, frowning when he found it difficult to remove. He pulled away from the kiss to give him more space in getting rid of the distraction.

That was when he felt Tezuka's hand on his wrist, gripping and yanking it away. In a blink of an eye, Fuji felt the soft sensation against his back as he was pinned down on the bed's mattress.

"_Tezuka?" _Fuji muttered, blinking at the realization that their positions have been reversed.

Tezuka's expression was unreadable. His brown eyes pierced Fuji like a sharp knife, but the intensity was clearly not coming from his feared glare or famous frown. It was just Tezuka.

"_I…..if you-"_

Tezuka silenced him with a gentle kiss on the lips. Fuji blushed. _"You think I did too much, don't you?" _he asked when his captain pulled an inch away.

Tezuka leaned in for another kiss, nibbling on Fuji's lower lip. _'Guess not.'_ Fuji thought as he sighed against the kiss. He slightly parted his lips to deepen the kiss, but Tezuka refused the invitation and had settled on giving him feathery, light kisses. Fuji moaned; a mixture of protest and pleasure.

"_Take your shirt off."_ he said as Tezuka's lips found its way to his left ear. Fuji shivered. _"T-Tezuka…don't…"_ The rest of Fuji's words were swallowed by his own groan as Tezuka started to nibble on his earlobe. He clutched the taller guy's collar, wanting to get rid of the cloth.

"_Tezuka.."_ Fuji started propping himself up on bed despite Tezuka's weight on him. In as much as he enjoyed this, he also knew they have to move on to the next step, because the more he allows Tezuka's lips to linger on his body, the more he feels the painful throbbing of his erection. And he knew Tezuka felt the same judging from the hard-on pushing against his thigh.

The thought of Tezuka getting aroused turned him on even more.

"_You really need to take your shirt off. Now."_ Fuji said again. Tezuka looked at him, still with that unreadable expression before backing away to rid of his shirt. When the stoic captain started to fold it neatly, Fuji smirked. He grabbed the shirt from Tezuka's hands and threw it on the floor.

"_There."_ he said. _"That looks a lot better."_

Tezuka gaped at his thrown shirt on the floor before frowning back at Fuji. _"You don't need to do that."_

Fuji shrugged. _"It looks appropriate. Now why don't you undress me?"_

Tezuka's previous silence and half-paralysis finally broke. _"Say what?"_

"_Undress me."_

"_I heard you."_

Fuji arched his brows. _"Well?"_

Tezuka frowned. _"Well what?"_

Fuji bit his lower lip to prevent himself from laughing. _"You have to do it. That's the rule."_

Silence.

"_You're kidding."_

Fuji faked a frown, his inner muse grinning like a beast. _"Why would I? It's in Wikipedia. You can check it if you want."_ he lied.

"_That's not a reliable-"_

Fuji groaned in frustration and snatched Tezuka's hand, planting it on his neckline, just where the first button of his shirt was.

"_Just do it."_

Tezuka blinked twice and gave Fuji a dubious and uncertain look.

"_Only the shirt, right?"_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Oh no! I got to go for work! Relax, humans. I know exactly what you're thinking. Well not exactly because I'm no psychic…But close to that, yes.**

**Reviews please!**

**Thanks for the read! The story is supposed to be romance/humor…..so if I shift to erotica on the next chapter…hmmm..why not? **

***the thought makes me dizzy though…* *staggers*…**

"**Enlightenment! Where art thou?!"**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: Prince of Tennis isn't mine. **

**WARNING: **_**Rated – M**_** for sexual contents. **

* * *

The moment Tezuka started to hesitate in undressing Fuji was the same moment when Fuji decided that things are beyond his control. While he's not a bit willing to give up just yet, he's not as well in a very patient mood to spoon feed his captain about the do's and don'ts of sex.

And so he had to do what he thinks is the fastest way to make things work.

Tezuka stared at the glass and bottle of whiskey on Fuji's hand and frowned. When Fuji went out of the room to get something, he didn't argue knowing that he himself needs a couple of minutes alone to think.

Never did it cross his mind that Fuji plans to get drunk.

"_Where did you get that?"_ Tezuka asked.

"_Top glass cabinet, second column."_

Tezuka made a groan of protest. _"That's my dad's, Fuji. You couldn't touch any of his-"_

Fuji held a hand to stop him. Tezuka did.

"_I'll replace this tomorrow."_

The stoic captain sighed in resignation as Fuji opened the bottle cap and poured a half-glass of the wine. He handed it to Tezuka and motioned him to drink. The captain did without another word and drank it in one gulp. His face contorted as he felt the liquor burn his throat. He wasn't really tolerant to alcohol. He shoved the glass back to Fuji's hand.

"_It isn't that bad you know."_ Fuji said, pouring himself a glass. He drank it in one gulp before placing the glass and bottle on the bedside table.

"_Now shall we start from where we left off?"_

* * *

Yukimura was curled on his bed in a sitting position, both hands covering his ears, pressing them hard, in a desperate attempt to make himself oblivious to the ringing of his phone _and_ their landline altogether.

He gritted his teeth in annoyance. It wasn't working.

With anger that could launch a rocket, he went out of bed and grabbed his phone inside his backpack. If he wasn't only expecting Renji's call for their team's update, he had long removed the phone's battery ever since Atobe decided to start pestering his Sunday.

"_What the hell do you want."_ he said in monotone, though the appeal sent a warning to the Hyotei diva on the other line.

"_I want you to explain where the hell did Tezuka and Fuji go."_ Atobe said, rivaling Yukimura's tone. _"I just received a call from the hotel that says they were gone. Mind to give ore-sama an explanation?"_

The child of god gripped his phone tight, hoping it was Atobe's neck on his hands. _"How would I know?"_

He heard Atobe smirk. _"Because I bugged their entire room?"_

"_Then you should have your answer."_

"_That's bullshit."_

"_You, wasting my time, is bullshit."_

A moment of silence passed before Atobe spoke. _"Yukimura Seiichi. You do realize you're talking to-"_

"_An arrogant bastard who sees every opportunity as a material for blackmail." _Yukimura cut him off with an evil smile. He was aware of how Atobe couldn't stand a chance against him in a verbal battle.

"_You-"_

"_And the diva who screws all member of their tennis team to feed his ego. Now I don't need to remind you to stay away from my turf, do I?" _

Despite all the insult thrown to him, Atobe managed to give out his arrogant laugh. He refused to get intimidated by the bluenette.

"_I know exactly what game you are playing."_ Atobe said, smiling.

Yukimura remained silent.

"_You're playing the angelic, child of god role to lure Tezuka by your side and well….we know the rest of the story." _

There was a few seconds of silence from the other line before Atobe heard the beeping of the dial tone. The diva threw his phone away and smirk. Yukimura just rob off Fuji's position on his no. 1 'to-take-revenge' list of people.

He wondered if now's the time to call in his hired assassins.

* * *

Fuji slammed the glass on the table where it connected with a sharp 'clang' with the now empty bottle of wine. Then he slammed himself hard on Tezuka's bed. He knew he should be the one more tolerant in alcohol here, but as it turned out, he couldn't hold three straight glass of the whiskey himself. Now he was drunk. To be fair on his part, Fuji didn't plan to empty the whole bottle. It was supposedly just a glass for the both of them.

But Tezuka, being Tezuka, who seemed to have a problem, if not fear, of getting naked on bed, insisted that they think about it one more time as things are going too fast.

That really pissed Fuji off. He had done so much effort after all. Of course he expects to be repaid. In kind.

Now how the hell could he do that now that he's vision's blurring, and he suddenly felt too tired to move his body?

"_You're so, so unfair Kunimitsu…."_ Fuji slurred, his voice barely above a whisper. _"It's your fault I have this…super duper …..what?...right headache._

Fuji adjusted himself on bed so that his head was comfortably laid on Tezuka's pillow. He was still half-naked, and the room's air conditioner was at its full volume, yet he didn't seem to mind. The whiskey's making Fuji feel too hot to even notice the cold. He raised an arm to cover his eyes. He knew he's going to have a terrible headache the next day.

He felt the weight of the bed shift as Tezuka leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips. Fuji didn't fought back and let his captain do as he wished. He smiled though when he felt Tezuka's tongue invade his mouth. He could taste the whiskey on his mouth, and he thought that was hot. If only Tezuka did this earlier, things might have progressed a lot better now.

Tezuka pulled away for air, but almost immediately sucked the breath out of Fuji again. The tensai didn't mind; he didn't care. What he was more aware, and interested for that matter, is on how Tezuka's hand was rubbing his erection against his pants. Fuji was drunk, meaning he couldn't think straight. But thinking certainly has nothing to do with feeling. And the latter's what matters most on bed.

Fuji moaned against Tezuka's mouth as he snaked an arm around his captain's neck; his hips involuntarily bucking up to meet Tezuka's hand, seeking more friction. Tezuka left Fuji's lips and started sucking his earlobe, his neck his throat, all the while ridding Fuji off his pants.

Fuji clasped a handful of his captain's hair when the latter started on sucking his nipple. It was one of Fuji's sensitive parts, and having Tezuka's mouth and tongue pleasuring him right there, felt so mind-blowing that Fuji wouldn't care even if his clasping Tezuka's hair so hard.

"_T-Tezuka….."_ he panted, half-lidded eyes looking at his captain who had then inched lower, making a trail through his navel with his tongue.

Fuji doubted Tezuka would ever agree to give him a blow job. One because of his pride, two because he hadn't done it before, perhaps hadn't even seen how it's done. But seeing how things are going on right now, Fuji's a hundred percent sure his captain's just about to do the contrary. Especially when he could feel Tezuka's hot breath edging closer to his cock.

Fuji gripped the sheets tighter when he felt a tongue tentatively lick his tip. He really hoped this isn't just a fabrication of his drunk brain because it felt too good. So good that he couldn't bear to find out later on that it has all been a dream. Sure he had thought about this before – Tezuka on his knees and giving him a head. But experiencing it for real was far too different.

When Tezuka started to impale his cock with his mouth, Fuji moaned, immediately bringing a hand to his mouth to prevent himself from making too much noise. Not that he didn't like hearing himself beg. In fact he thought it was way hotter that way. But Tezuka would surely be in trouble if he does.

Especially when Tezuka's father was just a room beside their's. When Fuji got out to get the wine earlier, he noticed the light's on from the room. He eavesdropped and confirmed the presence of Tezuka's father when he heard him talking to somebody on the phone.

He didn't mind telling his captain about it. Not especially when what's at stake was their special night together.

And so he had to keep his voice as low as possible.

Tezuka swallowed more of Fuji's cock, slowly adding suction as he deep-throated him. It was only a matter of seconds before Fuji was reduced to a squirming mess on bed, bucking his hips up to thrust into Tezuka's mouth. God it felt so good. Tezuka held Fuji's hips down to prevent himself from gagging.

"_K-Kuni…mitsu…..don't…"_ Fuji bit his lip hard to prevent a throaty moan. Tezuka's mouth on his cock, he can still bear. But not when that same mouth is sucking him deep and hard. It was just too much.

Fuji started to buck his hips wild when he felt the intensity start to build up inside him.

"_Tezuka…."_

Feeling the throbbing of Fuji's cock in his mouth, Tezuka pulled away a little, so that his mouth was just on Fuji's tip. He sucked once, then twice, before Fuji released his seed on Tezuka's mouth. He swallowed everything and wiped away few drops that escaped his mouth.

"…_amazing…"_ Fuji breathed in between pants, his dazed eyes fixed at his captain who was slowly hovering over him. He welcomed Tezuka's warm and gentle kiss when their lips touched, and groaned when he felt the other's hard-on against his naked body. It was when Fuji realized that Tezuka still had his pants on.

He pulled away from the kiss just enough for their lips to touch without necessarily kissing.

"_I'm…..sorry…"_ Fuji whispered against Tezuka's lips as he snaked a hand to caress his captain's cheek. In as much as he'd like to immediately return the favor, his strength has already left him.

The response was a soft peck on his lips. He gave a weak smile, before he felt his eyes shutting close despite his effort to stay awake for a little bit longer. The alcohol was finally taking its toll against him.

Fuji heaved a sigh of contentment.

"_Tezuka..I'm…"_

Another kiss on the lips.

Fuji smiled, understanding what it meant. He then let sleep took over. The last thing he remembered before everything went dark and silent was Tezuka giving him a kiss on the forehead.

'_Sweet.'_ Fuji thought.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

***groans….***

**TVXQ's 2****nd**** day concert at Osaka Kyocera Dome yesterday…..and I couldn't watch. I'm heartbroken. I feel so depressed so I'm writing about sex.**

**Am I making some sense?**

***sighs***

**What? More?**

**C'mon, give Tezuka a break. He just swallowed…..*clears throat*…anyway, have a nice day ahead!**

_**(I better get a drink myself.)**_


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: I'm sure Prince of Tennis still isn't mine.**

* * *

Cold.

The piercing chill he felt stung like knives, slowly but surely inflicting pain in his gut, his arms, his neck…..

"_Shit."_ Fuji hissed when he tried to prop himself up on bed, only to slam back a second after. He brought a hand to his forehead and clasped few strands of his hair. He frowned. He's having a terrible headache.

A soft groan wiped away the frown on his face. He slowly laid on his side, arm under his head and stared at his captain's sleeping figure just beside him. Fuji sighed.

"_Ne, Tezuka…"_ he said.

No response.

Fuji smiled. _"If you won't open your eyes in three seconds I'll kiss you."_

Still, no response. Tezuka's steady breathing told Fuji that his captain was really asleep. Fuji's inner demon jumped in heightened alert. The situation only meant one thing; Tezuka's vulnerable. And a vulnerable Tezuka is nothing but a piece of gorgeous being waiting to be ravaged by a hungry, selfish lion like Fuji himself. He smiled at the psychology of the situation. He never thought of himself as a lion before. For all those years, he believed himself to be a hawk.

'_Well, mammals do evolve.'_ he thought, inching closer to their captain and prying away the hair that covered Tezuka's face. _"Everything else aside, I have all the reason to love you."_ he whispered, gently mapping Tezuka's face with his fingers.

He took a couple of minutes just staring at Tezuka's sleeping figure before he closed the gap between them and gave the other guy a kiss; soft and gentle.

Fuji traced Tezuka's lips with his tongue and smiled.

"_Ne Tezuka…."_ he whispered against the other's lips.

A groan escaped his captain's lips.

"_You have to tell me how you want to get repaid."_

Tezuka shifted, frown marring his face and eyes shut tight. Fuji recognized that look of annoyance. He wanted to tease his captain some more, but the sound of a car's engine slowly pulling off the garage downstairs caught his attention. Fuji darted a look at the digital clock on Tezuka's bedside table and had almost jumped out of bed when he saw the time.

_5:30 a.m._

He immediately pulled himself away from Tezuka, grabbed his phone, which was then thrown on the floor and scanned the messages. He cursed. 10 came from Yumiko. 3 from Yukimura and 8 from Atobe. He pulled the covers and wrapped it around himself.

Padding barefoot across the room, he walked to the window and pry the blinds away, just enough for him to take a peek as to who had just arrived. His eyes widened in panic when he spotted Tezuka's mother walking through the front door. He brought down the blinds and jumped on bed, nudging Tezuka by the arm.

"_Ne Tezuka wake-up.."_ Fuji urged. _"Your mom's back. C'mon. She can't see us like this." _

Tezuka remained immobile.

Fuji sighed before he picked up his clothes and dressed himself. He put on his pants and frowned at Tezuka's figure. He never thought alcohol and sex could tire his captain this much. They haven't even made it all the way out.

Fuji was about to put his shirt on when a knock stopped him. He froze, gaping at the door.

"_Ne…Tezuka.."_ he said, lowering and adding urgency to his voice. When he realized Tezuka wasn't really planning to wake up, he cursed.

The knock on the door become more urgent.

Fuji then unbuckled Tezuka's belt, annoyed why he still had his pants on from last night.

"_Kunimitsu?"_ came Ayana's voice from the outside. Fuji bit his lower lip. If only his genius included an ability to stay invisible. If Tezuka wouldn't wake up by a simple urge then perhaps a blow job could make some difference. Fuji pulled down the other's boxers.

"_What the hell are you doing?!"_ Tezuka snapped, voice high enough that Fuji was sure Ayana heard it. His thoughts were confirmed when he heard Tezuka's mother call from the outside.

"_Kunimitsu? Is everything alright?"_ she asked, sharp and urgent voice piercing through the door.

Tezuka stared at the door in horror. And then he looked at Fuji whose hand was still holding the waistband of his boxers.

"_My mom's out and you want to blow me? Are you nuts?" _Tezuka snapped, immediately getting out of bed and putting his shirt on. _"Just a minute mom!"_ he answered, addressing his mother outside. Tezuka combed his hair with a hand and put on his glasses.

"_Don't make a sound."_ He commanded, walking for the door. He held the doorknob and took another look at Fuji. _"And stay there."_

Fuji looked away.

Tezuka opened the door but made sure he's blocking her view of his room.

"_Everything alright?"_ Ayana once again asked.

Tezuka nodded. _"Yes mom."_

His mother nodded, eyes staring intently at his son's. She crossed her arms against her chest. _"But why do I get the feeling that there's something you need to tell me?"_

Tezuka gave him a blank look.

Ayana smiled meaningfully. _"I wouldn't tell your father about the whisky, so you have to make sure you'll buy the replacement today." _

"_Mom…."_

"_I and your father will go out for breakfast."_ Ayana said. _"You, "_ she said, nodding to the direction of her son's bed inside, _"stay here and take care of your mess."_

"_Mom I can-"_

"_Hush."_ Ayana interrupted, lifting a finger to silence her son. _"We'll talk later."_

And then she left. Tezuka followed his mother's retreating figure before he retreated back to his room and locked the door behind him. He looked at Fuji who looked back with a blank expression.

"_I'll leave once they're gone."_

Tezuka frowned. _"Why?"_

Fuji raised a brow. _"Why what? It's a Monday. We have classes."_

Tezuka frowned before he remembered. Right. It was a Monday.

"_I'm…..not going to school today."_ he said, lowering his voice as if what he just said was too embarrassing to say.

Fuji gaped at him, cocking his head to side in confusion. _"Wow.."_ he muttered. _"Finally you'll have an absent on your high school records…."_

Tezuka moved to his bed and laid down. _"I'm not feeling well anyway. And I don't think it's also a good idea to come to school drunk."_

"_You're not."_

"_A little."_

Fuji nodded. _"Well….I'll see you tomorrow then."_

Tezuka frowned in annoyance. _"You're really leaving?"_ he asked in a tone of repulsion. Fuji smiled, amused.

"_..Yes…I am."_

Tezuka looked at him in disbelief. _"Fine. Go."_

Sensing his captain's weird character, Fuji crawled closer, trying to take a better look at his face.

"_Your tone tells me you don't want me to go."_ Fuji teased. _"Or am I just imagining things?"_

"_Do whatever you want. I'm in no position to order you around."_

Fuji smiled. So Tezuka wanted him to stay.

"_I do want to stay."_ Fuji said, inching closer and draping an arm around Tezuka's waist.

The stoic captain shifted so they were now lying face to face on bed. _"What happened last evening meant that we're finally going steady, correct?"_

Fuji nodded, affirming Tezuka's wise use of words. _"Finally, yes."_

Tezuka sighed. _"You know you can't date others anymore."_

"_Of course."_

"_And you'll only look at me from now on."_

"_Certainly."_ Fuji said, lifting a finger to trace Tezuka's lips. _"….and I'll behave.."_

They remained staring at each other for a couple of seconds before Fuji broke it with a smile. _"Look.."_ he started. _"I was really wondering how you did that.."_

Tezuka blushed, knowing that what Fuji meant was the blowjob he gave him the night before.

"_I mean…..that was far from being a beginner if you ask me."_

Tezuka cleared his throat before answering. _"I've….read it from somewhere before…"_

Fuji raised a brow with a knowing smile. _"I don't believe you."_

"_You don't have to."_ Tezuka retorted, not liking the idea that he had to explain himself; not especially if it's about sex.

"_You know what….I'm doubting if that was really your first."_ Fuji said. He expected his captain to immediately retort but the other's silence casted a shadow of deceit between them. And Fuji immediately saw it. He pulled himself closer and tentatively kissed Tezuka on the lips.

"_Who was it?"_ Fuji asked, hoping that he was thinking of the wrong one. He knew Tezuka never dated anyone before. But that doesn't mean he's averse to one night stands, does it? And if it's a yes, Fuji was quite sure there's only one person whom Tezuka was willing to spend a night with. No commitments. Someone whom his captain was most comfortable to be with; someone he had known for years; someone whom Tezuka considered special even if they hardly talk and see each other.

Fuji sighed and snuggled closer to his captain.

"_It's he, wasn't it?"_

The response was a sigh in surrender.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Revelations for the next chapter. Thanks for the wait, guys! You just don't know how it makes me happy to know that you're still following despite the late updates! Domo arigatou gozaimasu!**

**Ja ne!**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: A Japanese person owns Prince of Tennis. I'm not Japanese. Ergo, it's not mine.**

_**(As if changing my citizenship would hand me over the copyright.)**_

**WARNING: Rated T-M you decide.**

* * *

A year ago…..

Sanada smirked, pulling the glass of vodka away from Tezuka's hand and finishing it off himself in one gulp.

"_Alright, enough. We're done here." _

Tezuka frowned in disagreement, but nevertheless nodded. They stood up from the bar stall they were sitting on. Sanada paid the bills before following Tezuka out of the bar. He heard giggles from the girls sitting near the exit, but ignored them. He knew what they were thinking and understood what they want; which is exactly the reason why he needed not to pay attention.

"_You should know better how to hold yourself back."_ Sanada said, as he walked closer to Tezuka who was leaning against his car, a hand massaging the back of his neck, and an uncomfortable frown not leaving his face.

"_Get in. I'll drive."_

Tezuka looked at Sanada for a second and nodded, opening the passenger seat and settling down. He sighed and shut his eyes.

"_I don't need to remind you that this car's my dad's. Drive with extra caution."_ Tezuka muttered. He groaned when a sudden sharp throbbing on his head hit him. He shouldn't have drunk too much.

Tezuka opened his eyes when he felt Sanada's body shifting closer. He frowned even more at their proximity. Sanada who was then on the driver's seat was leaning close, too close in fact that he could smell the strong and intoxicating aroma of vodka on his breath.

"_What are you…."_ and then Tezuka felt the touch of a soft leather strap against his chest. Sanada had fastened his seatbelt.

"_Taking extra caution."_ Sanada said.

They drove to Tezuka's house in silence. With Sanada's attention focused on the road, Tezuka felt secured and had almost entertained the idea of drifting off for a couple of minutes. Almost.

"_How's your arm?"_ Sanada asked, eyes not leaving the road in front of them.

"_Fine."_

They remained silent for a solid five minutes before Sanada brought the car to a sudden stop. Tezuka glared.

"_Why don't you stay at my place? I don't know what to say once your mother starts to ask questions."_

Tezuka sighed. _"She'll just ask more questions if I don't go home."_

"_But at least you're not drunk by then."_ Sanada reasoned, looking at Tezuka's disheveled figure.

Tezuka groaned but considered the idea. Both his parents are at home; awake most likely. And despite how he was trying to hold his ground in making his own decisions, he knew Sanada had a point. More importantly, he was aware that Sanada was living on his own; which makes the situation less compromising.

"_Alright. I'll call them. How far's your place."_

"_A block away."_

Tezuka nodded. _"Then drive."_

* * *

Present…

"_Oh my god Tezuka….you…"_ Fuji let his facial expression finish what he wanted to say. He was now sitting on the bed, staring at his boyfriend who was still glued on his back.

"_That was an accident. Unintentional."_

"_It's hardly an accident when you both planned to have a drink that night."_

Tezuka looked at him quizzically. _"We're both drunk."_

Fuji frowned. _"We're in the same condition last night just in case you forgot."_

"_It's different."_

"_No, I don't think so."_

"_Yes it is because I love you."_ Tezuka blurted, surprising himself on the slip of tongue. _"That's…what happened between Sanada and I was an accident. Nothing more."_ he continued, refusing to look back at Fuji who suddenly looked dazed.

Silence.

"_You mean it, right?"_

Tezuka didn't respond, but instead grabbed the pillow beside him and covered his face. God…..why the hell did he even say that?

"_Stop acting like a jerk." _Fuji said, pulling the pillow away. Tezuka didn't budge. _"Why are you covering your face?"_

No response.

"_If you don't want me to personally ask Sanada about it then better tell me the whole story."_

Tezuka groaned before removing the pillow from his face. _"You're persistent."_

Fuji smiled. _"Always am."_

The stoic captain just shook his head. Fuji giggled and went back on his original lying position beside his captain.

"_So.."_ Fuji began, eyes glinting in a mixture of interest and jealousy. _"Who was on top?"_

* * *

A year ago at Sanada's apartment…

Tezuka gasped in a desperate attempt to catch his breath. What he really wanted when he agreed to spend the night at Sanada's house was to get some sleep; a good night sleep free from his parents' interrogation.

It never occurred to him that agreeing to what seemed like a pure act of generosity on Sanada's part would involve intimate physical contact which Tezuka considered as invasion to his privacy.

"_No-stop…where are you-"_ Tezuka's words were swallowed by his own groan as he felt Sanada's hand rubbing his erection. He didn't even know why, how or when he started having a hard-on much as how he didn't want to know.

What he wanted to happen however was for Sanada to stop assaulting him with _'that'_ hand.

Sanada bit his neck, making Tezuka give out a feral groan. _"I'm warning you….you should stop…otherwise…."_

The next thing Tezuka knew, Sanada went down on his knees and replaced his hand with his mouth.

And Tezuka remembered himself cursing out loud for the first time in his life.

* * *

Fuji frowned in thought. _"Okay, I got it. That was an accident."_ he decided.

Tezuka gave him that 'I-told-you-so' look.

"_Now that I think about it, you and Sanada really are close."_ Fuji said.

The stoic captain looked at him, unbelieving. Tezuka opened his mouth to say something, but before he can do so, Fuji had already leaned close, hugging him tight.

"_But it doesn't matter. I'm now more important….right..?"_ Fuji asked, looking up at Tezuka with a jade of hesitation in his eyes. As if doubting the validity of Tezuka's untimely confession earlier.

Tezuka sighed and nodded.

And then Fuji kissed him. Tezuka kissed him back. Even if Fuji thought things were going a little bit too fast than what he'd expected, he would have to admit that they're becoming more and more comfortable with the intimacy. Tezuka, for one, doesn't mind returning his advances anymore. He wondered about what's with the sudden shift, but decided to think about it at a later time. Savoring each other's presence was his priority. Doubts and questions could wait.

"_You're sure you'll skip today's classes?"_ Fuji asked, pulling an inch away. _"We have our mastery exam in zoology today. And we're scheduled to have our report for Geometry so…."_

Fuji stopped talking when he felt Tezuka's thumb tracing his lips.

"_I'll work on a valid excuse."_ Tezuka replied before he changed their positions so that Fuji was under him. _"I'm sure you can do one yourself."_

Fuji smiled. He can hear the challenge behind those words. _"You bet."_ he muttered before pulling Tezuka by the collar and clashing their lips together.

"_Kunimitsu, I forgot to tell you that the lock of your room…."_Ayana trailed off as she opened the door of Tezuka's room and caught him and Fuji at a rather heated situation. _"…isn't working…"_ she finished barely above a whisper.

Tezuka, whose hand was under Fuji's shirt and who was sucking a certain part of the tensai's neck froze. Struck by the sudden awareness of a third party's presence, both immediately pushed each other away.

Fuji hastily buttoned back the first three buttons of his shirt as Tezuka jumped off of bed and faced his mother.

"_Mom.."_

Ayana looked at her son, and then to Fuji, then back to Tezuka. _"I was…"_ she cleared her throat. _"I just thought it's best if you take the day off from school."_

Fuji and Tezuka blushed.

Ayana walked closer to Tezuka and handed him a key. _"Use the guest room if you have to."_ she whispered, fighting off the blush on her face. _"Call me if you need anything."_

"_Mom you don't-"_

Her glare silenced him off. She then turned around to head out but stopped just when she reached the door. With a heavy sigh, she turned around and darted a look to the two guys in front of her.

"_I don't need to remind you both to use protection, do I?"_

Fuji cleared his throat to hide his giggles. Tezuka gaped at his mother as if he was just informed of his death.

"_Kunimitsu?"_ Ayana probed, a warning in his voice.

Tezuka stood frozen.

"_Are we clear on this?"_ Ayana asked.

When her son still didn't respond, Ayana averted her gaze at Fuji. _"We'll talk some other time."_

Fuji nodded with a small smile.

And then Ayana left.

Tezuka remained frozen on his spot just beside the bed, staring at the open door where his mother just went out.

"_Your mom's sharp. I can't lie."_ Fuji said. He waited for Tezuka to say something but there was none. _"Tezuka?"_

"_I…"_ Tezuka mumbled, eyes fixed on the open door. _"….want to die…"_

Fuji sighed and shook his head. _"Nuts."_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**It's Sanada!**

**I'm a little bit surprised myself, but yes! Tezuka told me himself. **

**And….I love Tezuka's mom!**

**And I love people who review because they're the bloodline of this story! Anyhow,…what do you think?**

_**(I feel so happy and I don't know why….^_^!)**_


	19. Chapter 19

**DISCLAIMER: You know it!**

* * *

So it's official.

Tezuka and Fuji are now formally together. Not that they weren't. They've always been. This time however, it's of an entirely different level.

Technically.

Tezuka cleared his throat, stood up, adjusted his glasses with a finger and recited Article 3 of Japan's parliamentary constitution like it was his name. The class fell silent and just stared. He waited for the teacher to signal him to sit down after he finished. He didn't receive any.

"_You're really impressive, ne?"_

Tezuka turned his attention to Fuji who was suddenly sitting beside him. He frowned. The last time he checked, Fuji was three seats away.

"_How did you-"_

The stoic captain didn't finish his words when giggles burst out from the far end corner of the room. Murmurs and more giggles followed. Tezuka tore his attention away from Fuji and darted a glare at the teacher who was on his thirties, pretending to be oblivious with what was happening, but was clearly showing interest on the sudden commotion.

He was silently asking for their dear teacher to silence the whole class, but all he received was a questioning look from the older man. And before he could bore a hole on their teacher's body with his glares, he felt Fuji gently tugging the hem of his shirt.

"_It's not going to work. He doesn't know."_ he heard him say.

Tezuka shut his eyes before averting his glare to his boyfriend. Fuji shrugged and gave him an innocent look. A second after, the bell rang, cutting Tezuka off his thoughts, and ending the swarm of attention that was directed at them.

They need to talk.

* * *

"_Fuji…"_

"_Hmm?"_

"…_stop…"_

Fuji pulled away from kissing his captain but kept his arms around Tezuka's neck. _"What?"_

"_I said I want to talk, not this…..I thought we agreed that we'd keep everything private? We couldn't-"_

Fuji gave him a quick kiss on the lips, effectively cutting him off. _"It's your fault. You're seducing me. I was trying my best to behave, but it's you who's acting so insensitive."_

Tezuka frowned, finding Fuji's argument flawed. _"I'm sorry?"_

The captain had initially planned to make this a quick arrangement that's why he decided to meet his boyfriend in the club room. Had he known that Fuji's thoughts were 'that' complicated, he would've waited for the day to end and have the discussion at a more private place. _Just like his bedroom. _Tezuka immediately reprimanded himself for even thinking.

Fuji disengaged his arms from Tezuka's neck and took a step back to lean against a steel, cold locker.

"_Every move you make felt like daggers piercing me through the insides. Worse, I lately have these masochistic tendencies, which make me love what you're doing even more."_

Tezuka sighed and shook his head. _"I'm sorry but I don't know what you're talking about. I wasn't even doing anything."_

"_Fine."_ Fuji said, dismissing the argument with a wave of a hand. _"It's just that…I can't get enough of you. I just want to end this day and take you home."_ he said, sounding a tad bit too desperate, not to Tezuka's liking. _"I know this sounds weird, but I'm being honest."_

Tezuka took few seconds to examine his boyfriend's figure, and decided that they've said enough.

"_I can't. Not today."_ he said.

Fuji raised and infuriated brow.

"_I had prior engagements. It's impossible to cancel it now."_ Tezuka continued, in an attempt to explain himself.

"_Engagements with who?"_

"_Yukimura."_

That snapped a nerve. Fuji held his breath before releasing it on a controlled, heavy sigh.

"_Why?"_ he demanded.

Tezuka looked at him as if he just asked a very stupid question.

"_We're set to have a practice game with them the week after next. Preparations have to be finalized."_ Tezuka answered, with a tone enough to tell Fuji how stupid the question was. He was aware of the practice games after all.

Fuji looked away. _"Look. I'm not getting paranoid in here, alright? Just…asking."_

Tezuka nodded in time for the door to snap open.

"_Oh…I…."_

"_It's alright Inui. We're done."_ Tezuka said, giving one last look at Fuji before heading out.

Inui looked at Fuji.

"_Just say it, will you? I don't read minds, if that's how you define genius."_

Inui hesitated, closing the door behind him. _"The whole school's been talking about it."_

Fuji shrugged, not surprise. He, after all sent out messages to all of his contacts informing them about Tezuka and his status. He had expected the degree of dissemination even before he reached their school.

"_I'm in no position to intervene, but perhaps you went overboard this time?"_

Fuji shot the data specialist a glare. _"And what does that supposed to mean?"_

Inui cleared his throat. _"Fuji….we both know Tezuka doesn't want that. He's used to being the subject of attention, but…not like this."_

"_So what you're saying is I'm being inconsiderate."_

Inui nodded at once. _"Yes."_

Fuji just looked at him.

"_Say it." _Inui urged. _"I read data not minds."_

The tennis genius smirked. _"We're none of your business."_

* * *

"_Congratulations."_ Yukimura greeted, crossing his right leg over the other, and leaning his back comfortably against his gray swivel chair. Tezuka placed his duffel bag near the door and settled down on the round, white cushion before Yukimura's desk. Despite being invited in occasionally, it still amazed him how the child of god managed to get himself a personal office larger than the principal's. He suspected before it has something to do with Yukimura's reputation at school. But a closer look told him it was more than that. Tezuka didn't mind asking though.

"_You surely didn't call just for that."_

Yukimura smiled. _"Direct as ever."_

"_I have other businesses to take care of."_

"_Of course."_ Yukimura agreed, standing up from his chair and taking the position across Tezuka's. _"Which reminds me to take back what I said."_

Tezuka looked at him. Yukimura looked back, gauging his co-captain's reaction. He leaned forward, planting his elbows on his knees.

"_There's a proposition I want to discuss. Depending on how you'd take it, I'm willing to negotiate."_ Yukimura said, deep blue eyes staring straight at Tezuka's hazel ones.

"_Well that would entirely depend on what you want to propose."_

Yukimura nodded, accepting Tezuka's argument. He leaned back and smiled.

"_Break-up with Fuji."_ he said.

The words felt like arrows stabbed at Tezuka's attention, sinking in deeper by every breath he took.

"_In exchange, I'll exercise my utmost reservation and diplomacy to keep myself under control."_

Tezuka stared at the person in front of him, suddenly finding it hard to accept or even recognize his identity. What Yukimura said just doesn't make any sense. And even if it does, he doesn't see any point why he'll ever consider it.

Yukimura sighed in what sounded like surrender and raised a brow at his co-captain.

"_You of all people know how I hate him."_

"_Exactly what I don't understand."_

"_I just do."_

Tezuka looked away, finding the painting of Tokyo tower at the corner of Yukimura's office suddenly interesting.

"_You do, but then you offered your help for us to get together."_

Yukimura shrugged. _"I told you, didn't I? I hate tying up loose ends. I love to be in control and the only way I'll see the perfection of what I planned was if you two break-up."_

"_You mean your help was just part of the plan."_

"_Of course."_ Yukimura said in a matter of fact tone.

There were a few moments of silence before Tezuka sighed and brought his face to his hands.

"_What do you want …..Seiichi….."_

Yukimura nodded with a smile. He loves the sound of his first name on Tezuka's mouth, and he never made any effort to hide that fact.

"_What I said was all I want."_

"_Why are you doing this?"_

"_Because I hate him?"_

Tezuka looked back at the other guy, studying his reactions. He couldn't.

"_Fuji…. didn't do anything. And the thing about us…..it's real."_

"_I know."_ Yukimura said nonchalantly.

His tone irritated Tezuka, but the latter didn't say anything.

Yukimura cleared his throat.

"_You're right. He didn't do anything to me."_ he said with a sigh. _"But he did something to you which resulted in a lot of unfavorable things for me. I don't like that."_

Tezuka frowned.

"_You're already spending too much time with him, Tezuka…I hate that."_

"_Yuki…what are you….we're on the same team, of course we'll spend time together. It's not like this is-"_

Yukimura raised a hand to stop Tezuka from speaking.

"_It's different. Different from how it was before you started paying too much attention to him."_ Yukimura said. _"You don't see me anymore."_

Tezuka gaped. _"So what, this is now an issue of you, lacking the attention you want?" _hesaid sarcastically._ "I'm sorry, but the Seiichi I know talks more sense than that."_

"_That's your mistake Tezuka…you didn't take time to know me enough. I can't give you up. You're much too important."_

Tezuka drew a sharp breath as he stood up from his position on the couch. _"You don't have that right."_ he said, before starting his way out of the room. He grabbed his duffel bag near the door and made an abrupt turn to Yukimura before heading out.

"_I still don't know what you mean by everything."_ Tezuka said, hoping that Yukimura would just look back. At least he'll be able to glimpse what the other was thinking. _"But I'm your friend Seiichi. Unless you want to risk that relationship, it's best if you start minding your own business."_

Tezuka left the office with a heavy feeling. Not only was their exchange rude and unplanned. For him it hurts. Because Seiichi's definitely not one of the people whom he thought would be against his relationship with Fuji.

Worse, he knew the bluenette's serious.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Not much ne….**

**I've read something about…..'give your main character what he wants, then have somebody take it….'**

***nods*….**

**The next chapter hopefully will shed some light.**

**Thanks for the read!**


	20. Chapter 20

**DISCLAIMER: Prince of Tennis is Konomi-sensei's**

* * *

And the friendly game practices finally came.

"_I knew he did something. Now tell me."_ Fuji said.

Tezuka immediately tore his gaze away from Yukimura and looked at his boyfriend. _"What are you doing here?"_ he asked.

Fuji shrugged and nodded at Yukimura's figure few meters away. _"What did he do."_

Tezuka frowned, feeling suddenly tense. _"Nothing."_

Fuji looked at straight at his captain. _"Let's not make this difficult. Spit it out."_

Tezuka sighed, glanced back at Yukimura for a moment, before gently holding Fuji's elbow, pulling him away and guiding him away from the scene. He led him to the room he and Sanada shared.

"_I really should've insisted that we share the same room."_ Fuji muttered, examining the whole place.

The room was decent and plain. Aside from the two medium-sized beds with bed sides table and a huge wooden cabinet, nothing much is to be noted about the room.

"_So…how was Sanada as a roommate?"_

"_What's the point of answering?"_

Fuji rolled his eyes, but didn't say a word. He instead walked closer to the bed closer to the door and slammed himself down so he was then sitting at the ceiling. When he heard Tezuka sigh, he frowned and darted him a look.

"_Make sure you fix the mattress."_ Tezuka said, frowning at the now crumpled sheets under Fuji. _"That's Sanada's."_

Fuji gaped before he heard what his boyfriend said, almost in time for him to jump off the bed and fix the bed sheets with his hand. He personally didn't mind. But he knew Sanada does, and he didn't want to make bad impressions. Not especially when he's now carrying with him Tezuka's reputation as well.

When he thought he made a decent fix, he planted his hands on his waist and turned to his lover.

"_Done. Now why don't you just start talking so I can leave." _Fuji said. _"Unless of course if you have your reasons on making me stay." _He added, faking innocence.

Tezuka gave him a warning glare. _"Don't start Fuji."_

Fuji shrugged.

"_Nothing."_ Tezuka said. _"I was just thinking that this practice game might be a good opportunity for me to play against Yukimura."_

Fuji eyed him skeptically, but nevertheless dropped the topic. _"I'm scheduled to play with Yanagi later. Care to watch?"_

Tezuka nodded with a small smile.

Fuji returned the gesture with a kiss before leaving.

* * *

"_So? What did you get on your first night together?" _

Sanada cringed at the statement. He wanted to protest, but held himself off knowing that his captain will just shut him down.

"_Nothing unexpected. Tezuka's decent. He's cool."_

Yukimura nodded. _"Cool."_

Sanada nodded. He didn't know what Yukimura meant the first time he asked him to spy on Tezuka. But seeing the direction of this entire conspiracy, Sanada now has the slightest idea of what his captain was trying to accomplish. And more than what he hated to admit, he's secretly enjoying the whole charade.

"_Tezuka and I will be on a discussion later after dinner. I want to make sure Fuji becomes aware."_

Sanada cleared his throat. _"And that means –"_

"_Meaning it's your job to make sure he hears us. That wouldn't be too difficult."_

"_Where?"_

Yukimura gave a sharp sigh. _"Get a phone."_

* * *

After dinner…

"_You want to talk."_

"_I do."_

"_I'm listening."_

Yukimura smiled. _"C'mon Tezuka….it's not like I'm going to keep you up the entire night." _he said, handing the other guy a can of beer.

Tezuka frowned. He didn't notice Yukimura bringing anything when he asked him out. He accepted the can and opened it.

"_Have you thought about what I said?"_

The Seigaku captain took a sip from his drink. _"Yes. And the answer is no. I'm not breaking up with Fuji."_

Yukimura sighed and frowned in thought as if weighing his next words carefully. _"That's….just unfortunate Kunimitsu."_

Tezuka gave him the look that could silence a storm. Yukimura smiled.

"_Because this is a game whose victor is predetermined. And no matter what you do, you're not going to win."_

Tezuka took another sip from his drink. He knew better not to add fuel to fire. Bluffing or not, Yukimura planned everything all along. This meeting was part of the plan.

Fuji agreed all too willingly when Sanada asked him to come over, saying that it has something to do with Yukimura and Tezuka. He knew that something was up even though Tezuka convincingly delivered his lie earlier. The only reason he didn't insist on knowing about it was because he values his boyfriend's privacy. If Tezuka wanted him to know, he will tell him eventually.

"_It'd be better if you get in yourself."_ Sanada said.

Fuji stared at the door in front of them and frowned at the other guy in question.

"_They're in this room?"_ he asked, doubting Sanada's claim. He knew the door led to the stockroom.

"_Yes."_

Fuji gaped back at the door. _"What the hell.."_ he muttered under his breath before reaching out for the knob and a pushing it open. The room the welcome him was one which wasn't entirely dark like what he'd expected. It was dimly illuminated by a huge chandelier that hung three meters above, casting an ominous, but ironically calming feeling.

He closed the door behind him, aware that Sanada was standing still, but had no plans of getting in. Fuji took few steps forward and decided, after seeing the abstract paintings and pencil-drawn portraits hung on the wall, that the room was no stockroom.

The area lacked furniture, but was well-maintained, judging from its cleanliness. It appeared hollow and deserted, but Fuji knew people have been frequenting on the place.

He trailed forward and decided that the room was an art gallery. Fuji bit his lower lip to fight the urge to touch anything on display.

And then he heard a giggle.

He darted his head at the direction of the voice.

Moving silently but with urgency, Fuji followed the direction of the voice.

"_Fuji Syusuke?!"_ he heard Yukimura's shrill voice utter his name, followed by a laugh.

Fuji stopped on his tracks and hid himself behind a statue he recognized as Zeus. From his vantage point, he can see Yukimura, with his annoying blue hair, Fuji never liked. In front of him was Tezuka, holding a can beer, Fuji guessed was already emptied even before he came.

He frowned. He remembered how poor Tezuka's tolerance is with alcohol.

"_I couldn't blame you if you show much interest on him. He's good."_ Yukimura said, louder than how he intended. For a second, Fuji thought he did that intentionally so that he could hear it. But then again, none of the two knew he was there.

"_Shut up Seiichi."_ Tezuka said.

Fuji smirked. His boyfriend's losing it. He made a mental note to confront Yukimura later.

"_We both know it's not going to work in the end."_ Yukimura continued. _"You like him now but sooner or later you'll get tired. That's a cycle you can't escape Kunimitsu."_

"_You don't know that."_

Yukimura gave him a smug expression. _"Of course I do."_ he answered. _"Because that's exactly how we ended up when you realize you've gotten tired of me."_

Tezuka shook his head. _"No Seiichi. There was never an 'us'. You misinterpreted my-"_

"_You're the one who's misinterpreting things Kunimitsu Tezuka. You made your advances so visible that everyone within a mile radius could feel your desire to own me."_

"_No that's-"_

Yukimura raised a hand to stop him. _"And the very reason it didn't work, because I never allowed 'us' to breach the line beyond friendship. Had I not taken full control, we would've ended up together and that's a fact."_

"_But we didn't."_ Tezuka said in finality. _"And I couldn't be more thankful about it. I love Fuji. That's what I know. Whatever I you say, I'll still do."_

"_You're just saying that because you're in denial."_

"_I've long accepted things Seiichi. I admired you. I still do. But never did I wish for us to be together, because I know it'll only hurt us in the end. You're possessive, and I want to be in control. It's not going to work."_

Yukimura snickered. _"Now you said it. We had it once."_

There was a moment of silence before Tezuka slowly shook his head. _"No Seiichi. We never had it."_ he said. _"If there was something between us, that would be no more than the desire to outstand each other. That's all."_

The expression on Yukimura's face was of mock surprise and disbelief, but knowing him for years, Tezuka saw the hurt and disappointment in his eyes. He was inwardly sorry for casting off those words to his long respected tennis colleague. If only he had some choices.

"_You have always looked after me Tezuka.."_ Yukimura said, tone full of accusation and contempt. _"You couldn't possibly expect me to let you just drop me and-"_

"_Seiichi."_ Tezuka cut him off. _"I'm here. I'm not leaving."_

"_Well that is not enough, damn it!"_ he snapped.

Tezuka heaved a sigh, before dropping his empty can of beer on the nearest trash bin.

"_Then I'm sorry if I can't give you enough."_ he said, barely above a whisper before walking away, leaving the bluenette behind.

Yukimura darted his deadliest glare at Zeus statue.

"_I have all the reason to hate you."_ he said, addressing his words to Fuji who made no effort to reveal himself from behind the statue. _"You stole him away from me."_

Fuji sighed, standing still on his position he said, _"No Yukimura, I didn't. You're the one who gave him away. And I thank you for that. But I don't think we'll ever be good friends after this."_

Yukimura clinched his fists, but didn't say anything. He left the room without a word.

That evening, Fuji decided to stay in the gallery and marvel on what he learned. Tezuka loves him, and that's very reassuring. But if the feeling is something which has only been brought about by his previous struggle to free himself away from the shackles of his unrequited love, then that's entirely different.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Ola!**

**It feels like years since my last update!**

**I couldn't help it. I also have a life to live. Anyway, I hope the fun's still there while reading.**

**Thanks for the wait and for the read!**

**See you!**

**(I should really catch up..)**

**-and a hint: This story is about to end! Maybe a chapter or two...^_^!**


	21. Chapter 21

**DISCLAIMER: …Prince of Tennis still isn't mine, so stop asking. **_**(Really….will time ever come when I wouldn't be writing disclaimers anymore?)**_

* * *

"_I don't want to sound so judgmental, but I don't like what's going on."_ Inui said, adjusting his glasses and closing his data notebook with a crispy snap.

Oishi rivaled his uneasiness with a desperate sigh. If only he knew what to do, they wouldn't be having this conversation in the first place. His eyes narrowed into slits at the sight of Tezuka dashing forward to the net in an attempt to return Yukimura's drop shot. He didn't make it in time.

"_I took his warning with leniency, thinking that it was all bluff.." _Inui continued, pausing as he watched with utmost interest, Tezuka and Yukimura's game in front of them. _"But I admit I might've miscalculated the risks. Even if Tezuka didn't mind, I feel responsible."_

Oishi refused to say anything not because of lack of relevant things to say but more of because he knew it wouldn't make any difference. The game has started. If there's anything they can do, it would have to be what they've been doing all along; watching.

Having been tasked to take care of the practice game line-ups with Renji by coach Ryuzaki, Inui had the authority to decide who will face who on what time of the day. When Renji suggested that they make a match out of Yukimura and Tezuka, he immediately disagreed, arguing that Yukimura has better yet to face Fuji based on their initial calculations.

Renji retorted by saying that Tezuka wouldn't mind and might have even been expecting the inevitable match in the first place. Inui knew his friend had a point. Tezuka had always wanted to play against the Rikkaidai captain again. He wasn't just fully convinced that this time is the right time.

Yet he made the decision; the same decision that placed Tezuka on this risky and compromising spot against the child of god.

"_Game and match, Yukimura Seiichi, seven games to three!" _shouted the umpire a second after the bluenette's last shot landed on Tezuka's feet.

Oishi shut his eyes tight and clinched his fists, biting his inner lip and stopping the urge to get in the court…..

….even after Tezuka fell down on his knees, clutching his left shoulder with his right hand…_…_

Inui did the favor for him.

* * *

Sanada gave an annoyed growl at the loud banging on the door.

"_Just….open it…."_ Tezuka said breathlessly, trail of sweat running down his forehead.

Sanada frowned at him. _"No way. If he finds out I'm here, I'm dead."_

"_We share the same room. Fuji will understand."_

"_I'm….we're not yet done." _

Tezuka made a pained sigh, before he grabbed his shirt and carefully put it back on. He stood up, but Sanada grabbed his wrist, stopping him from making his way to the door.

"_Fine. Stay here."_ He commanded. _"Don't move. You'll hurt yourself even more."_

Sanada stood up from his kneeling position in front of Tezuka and headed for the door. He opened it an inch and frowned at the lithe figure he saw at the opposite side.

"_What do you want."_ Sanada demanded, refusing to move away from his position in blocking the doorway.

Fuji looked at him , half amused, half annoyed. _"You're really that dense, are you?"_

Sanada gripped the knob tighter and pulled the door open, enough for Fuji to pass. The stoic vice captain started to warn him not to strain Tezuka too much, yet before he even finished his spiel, Fuji had already pulled his boyfriend close for a hug. Tezuka cringed at the contact, feeling the sudden jolt of pain on his shoulders.

Sanada gave a sharp sigh, but decided to stay still.

Really, if only Fuji was not Tezuka's boyfriend, he would've dragged him out of the room.

"_I should've known."_

"_No Fuji. I'm fine. I did play too much, but that's all."_

Fuji pulled away from their hug and regarded Tezuka with indifference. _"Inui made the changes on that devil's demand, I can't just let that-"_

"_Watch your mouth."_ Sanada cut him off, knowing that it was his captain whom Fuji was referring to by 'devil'.

Fuji turned to his direction and threw him a glare. _"You watch yourself. One more word trying to protect him and I'll kill you."_

"_Fuji.."_ Tezuka warned.

"_And besides, "_ Fuji started. _"What are you doing here?"_

Sanada smirked. Fuji frowned in question, but eventually remembered that this was Tezuka and Sanada's room. He cleared his throat, and faced his boyfriend.

"_Don't do this again."_

Tezuka hesitated but nodded. Fuji smiled and stared at Tezuka's bandaged shoulder. He sighed when the situation finally dawned on him.

"_Thanks."_ he muttered, addressing the remark to Sanada without turning.

Sanada looked at Tezuka. When the latter gave him a nod, he went out.

"_He did it on purpose, and we both know that."_

"_I'm giving him the benefit of the doubt should he try to defend himself. Intentional or not, Seiichi's good enough to do much damage."_

"_That's bullshit."_ Fuji muttered, sitting down beside Tezuka on the edge of the bed. He placed a hand on Tezuka's shoulder and caressed it. _"…and you're too reckless…." _

"_I couldn't let the opportunity pass."_

Fuji snickered. _"Right. Because you've been always wanting to play against him again. Sure. Very valid."_

"_Fuji-"_

"_No Tezuka. I won't let this pass just because you're fine with it."_ Fuji insisted, removing his hand away from Tezuka's shoulder and placing it on his knee. _"You agreed to have a decent game not to get hurt along the way. That devil obviously went beyond that."_

Tezuka placed a hand over Fuji's.

"_Alright. For argument's sake let's say hurting me was his intention. Now what? You'll avenge me and have a game with him?"_

Fuji frowned and looked at his boyfriend like he just said something stupid.

"_I might be angry as hell, but I still have my brain. I know I can't win. At least for now."_

Tezuka nodded. Somehow he admired Fuji's reasoning. He half expected him to burst into pure anger and march straight right in front of Yukimura's door to punch him straight on the face. Good thing Fuji proved him wrong.

"_Let's leave things as they are for now."_

Fuji smiled and pecked a kiss on Tezuka's lips. He frowned in surprise when the other held his nape and drew him closer to deepen the kiss. Tezuka's lips felt cold against his, but he didn't care. It was not an everyday occurrence that you get the chance to have the stoic captain initiate the kiss so why bother?

Fuji pulled away when Tezuka's tongue started to invade his mouth.

"_I don't trust my self control so I hope you're aware of what you're doing."_ he said, caressing Tezuka's lips with his thumb.

Tezuka's response was no more than a smirk.

"_You really should learn how to stop seducing me."_ Fuji said with a sigh.

"_I'd have to say the same."_

"_I can get rough."_

Tezuka nodded. _"I'll manage."_

With a smile bordering from victory and desire, Fuji leaned forward and pushed Tezuka back on bed, pinning his arms with his hands. Tezuka winced at the pain on his shoulder.

"_I warned you." _

Tezuka sighed. _"The pain feels good."_ he said in a strained voice and for once Fuji thought he should remove his hand off Tezuka's arm. _"But…you really should do something with the pain…..down there."_

Fuji gaped and blinked several times before his faces turned into a beautiful shade of crimson. While he has all the idea on what his boyfriend meant, hearing something suggestive from Tezuka's mouth still wasn't tightly wounded on his mentality. Not especially when he could feel his boyfriend's hard on pressing against his thigh.

Fuji started to pull away, not wanting to do anything unless he's sure of himself on how exactly to proceed. Sure, he wanted to take control, make use of the given situation to his advantage, and show Tezuka just how exactly he'd imagined their first time on bed together would be. He's long been dreaming about it after all.

But faced under an all too submissive Kunimitsu Tezuka, Fuji ironically felt vulnerable himself.

When he's settled on a sitting position on bed, and had ceased all of his advances, Tezuka caressed his arm.

"_What is it?"_

Fuji shook his head. _"Nothing…..I'm just…..thinking.."_

"_About?"_

The tennis genius blinked away the second wave of blush from his face and cleared his throat. _"About us…this…I mean…"_ he sighed. _"I don't really…..know how to top."_

Perhaps out of surprise and amusement, Tezuka's brows arched along with a soft, contained giggle which he immediately fend off by clearing his own throat. He propped himself up on bed with his uninjured elbow, and looked at Fuji.

"_And here I am thinking, that I'll finally get my reward."_

Fuji frowned and suspicion. The look his boyfriend was giving him told him that something has happened; something he missed despite how intent he was on monitoring Tezuka's activities ever since he had his scheduled meeting with Yukimura weeks ago.

"_Am I missing something here?"_ he asked, frown never leaving his face.

Tezuka sighed, reached out for his hand and played along with his fingers. Somehow within that gesture, uneasiness crept on Fuji's gut. So something did happen.

"_Atobe…..asked me out."_

Ah. So that's it. Atobe the diva asked- wait, Atobe did what?!

Fuji stared in horror and disbelief at his boyfriend, who was now finding Fuji's fingernails interesting, and was literally examining them. Tezuka's nonchalance angered, and slightly horrified Fuji. Horrified at the thought that it involved Atobe, the rich monkey king of Hyotei who just can't get enough of everything and who was born to make his love life miserable. As to how and why he came up with the definition, he didn't know. Atobe is Atobe. The name speaks for every single ingredient of disaster.

"_What?"_

"_He called yesterday…asked if I'm free and if I could come over to his house for tea…and I was free-"_

"_You're free and you agreed to see him?!"_ Fuji freaked, wondering himself what's freaking him out. It's not like Tezuka and Atobe slept together or something.

"_No. I did not for the sake of world peace."_

Tezuka tried to sound sarcastic, but it went unnoticed by Fuji who seemed to be really taking the matter seriously. The stoic captain knew it was over acting, but understood how his boyfriend felt. He couldn't blame him. Atobe has 'that' reputation after all.

"_Fuji….."_

"_No. I refuse to hear anything."_ Fuji said. He leaned closer and pushed Tezuka's back on bed. He settled by lying next to him, his head on his captain's chest. _"…and that is why you deserve a reward?...Really…you could've just ask."_

"_And you'll give me what I want?"_

Fuji raised his head and looked at Tezuka in annoyance. _"That's a very stupid question."_

Tezuka shrugged. _"Just making sure."_

"_If you want to have sex you can just knock on my door and say it. I'm sure Niou wouldn't mind swapping rooms with you."_

Tezuka mentally rolled his eyes. It's more like Niou can't refuse. Not when it's Fuji.

"_Anyway…."_ Tezuka started, groping few strands of Fuji's hair and gently entangling it with his fingers. _"…I believe you've now gained your needed confidence. Now why don't we start off from the top."_

Though still uncertain, Fuji managed a smile as he adjusted himself and clashed their lips in a hungry kiss.

So what if he doesn't know how to top?

He bet it wouldn't matter once they start getting naked.

* * *

Outside the room, Yukimura's hand stayed frozen in midair.

He was about to knock on the door when he overheard the conversation from the opposite side. Not that the room has thin walls. He just has super sharp hearing skills that could catch murmurs even from the opposite side of a sound proof room.

The giggles and soft groans that followed the conversation told him that he should leave. But a certain part of his hyperactive hypothalamus craved to kick the door open so he'll see exactly what he already knew was going on inside.

Whether it's to satisfy his masochistic tendencies or just out of plain curiosity, Yukimura found no harm in giving in to the demand of the currently dominant part of his brain. He clinched his fist before gripping the door knob tight.

The next thing he knew, an equally strong grip held his wrist, preventing him from pushing, not to mention breaking or to regally put it, destroying the door open. Yukimura glared at the hand on his wrist.

"_Let go."_ he commanded, gentle voice contrasting his cold tone.

The grip tightened even more.

"_You're defying my orders?"_

"_We're outside the courts."_ came the reply.

Yukimura let go of his hand from the knob and faced his vice-captain. _"I've not yet conceded defeat."_

"_You're fighting a losing battle to begin with Seiichi. You're not going to win, and whatever you do will not change anything."_

Yukimura smirk. _"You're wrong. I get what I want. All the time."_

Sanada held his stoic expression though he shivered inside. Yukimura looked frail, calm and serene. But what he said sent jabs directly to his body that made Sanada once again aware at who he was talking to; his captain, Rikkaidai's child of god. True. If Yukimura wants something, he'll get it no matter what.

The question is, will Fuji ever allow him?

But then again it's not for the tensai to decide. Once the bluenette has set his mind to something, he'll go as far as knocking on the gates of hell just to have his way on things. That's how it always worked. It's frustrating but equally reassuring.

"_It's two against one."_ Sanada said, not wanting his statement to sound like a warning, but hoping that Yukimura was 'that' sensitive to read between the lines.

He knew he can't refuse if his captain asked for his help. Still, he had the slightest hope that Yukimura would consider rethinking his course of action. What he planned might not have ways on turning back, and it wouldn't just hurt Tezuka, Fuji and he. It would hurt the team in the long run. And that's what Sanada was trying to prevent.

"_I trust myself to do what's needed."_ Yukimura replied.

If only Sanada can do something. …..Right. He sighed and summoned the most domineering presence he's capable of inflicting.

"_I'm sorry Seiichi. But I can't allow your actions this time."_

Amused, Yukimura snickered. How dare his vice-captain say that in front of him when he's not doing any kind of help.

"_And just in case you're not aware, I don't need your permission on anything Sanada. I've got everything under control."_

"_No Seiichi. There's only one dominant issue here and that's all we need to fix."_

"_Really."_

"_Yes."_

"_Funny because it seemed to me that you're the only one who knows about that issue."_

Sanada focused all his mental energy to stay calm. He'll take control this time. For Yukimura, for the team. With a long drawn out sigh, he said,

"_You're sexually frustrated, Seiichi."_ he started, refusing to look straight at his captain, half expecting to die that very instant. When he felt himself still breathing and the gravity still planting him on ground, he continued, _"You're just not getting enough sex, and it's making you overreact and over think on trivial matters as getting involved in Fuji and Tezuka's relationship."_

Sanada could now feel the temperature slowly dropping to a dangerous negative degree with Yukimura's glares. Still, he refused to get overwhelmed.

"_I understand the pressures and stress you've been going through, since I also have the same issues to deal with. But being the captain of the team puts you in a lot of strained situations….and lately…..I know you've been…seeking pleasure with-"_

"_And how exactly did you arrive with those assumptions."_ Yukimura demanded, still on his gentle voice, though his tone promised a no-sleep later on.

Sanada swallowed hard. _"I overheard…..you and….Niou…at….."_

The Rikkaidai vice-captain trailed off when Yukimura's glare as sharp as thunder struck him hard and warned him of the unwanted intrusion he was making.

"_And how do you suggest to settle this issue Genichirou Sanada." _Yukimura taunted, like that of a lion revealing his fangs on its prey.

Sanada swallowed hard. This is a break or make it situation. All be damned but he has to do it. Tezuka should be thankful.

"_Let's have sex."_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

***blinks***

**Today's Formula to Happiness**

_**Stupid Sanada + Horny Yukimura + Hot Tezuka + Jealous Fuji = Happy ME!**_

**This is getting much more exciting.**

**What? Sanada? Oh yes, guys. Please send all your prayers to our dear vice-captain. He needs tons and mountains of prayers for the next chapter!**

**Ja!**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED BECAUSE SANADA'S DOOMED!**


End file.
